DEJATE AMAR
by Faby Andley
Summary: ¿que pasaria si Candy estuviera profundamente enamorada de su principe de la colina y el ni siquiera se diera cuenta?...siempre Albert es el enamorado veamos que sucede si las cosas fueran diferentes
1. Chapter 1

Dejate amar…

los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Misuki y/o Yumiko Iragashi

Capitulo 1.-contigo y sin ti

Candy miraba con nostalgia las gotas de lluvia golpear el cristal, dentro de sí llevaba mil emociones era como aquellas gotas golpearan su alma, ya había pasado algún tiempo de que Albert le confesara ser el príncipe de la colina y finalmente el no viajaba tanto muchas situaciones había vivido y extrañaba tanto los días de ayer

Pero nada podía calmar aquellas sensaciones ni siquiera la mirada de Albert que por fin después de varios minutos de indiferencia se había posado nuevamente en ella, era increíble como aquella mirada azul que le daba tanta calma ahora la ponía tan intranquila, él sonrío amablemente como queriendo acercarse a ella, rogó al cielo porque no lo hiciera mas no obtuvo el resultado deseado en segundos el la estaba rodeando con sus brazos

-te encuentras bien pequeña?-pregunto muy cerca de su oído-has estado muy callada

-si es…solo que he tenido mucho trabajo en el hospital-respondió nerviosa

-creo que eso es cierto-dijo tocándole la barbilla-deberías de tomar una vacaciones

-mira quien lo dice-sonrío-el ocupadísimo Sr Andley que no ha hecho más que viajar y trabajar…

-tienes razón pequeña, lamento no haberte dedicado el tiempo que mereces, pero quizá un día de estos visitaremos Lakewood,¿te gustaría?

-claro-respondió entusiasmada-eso sería genial!

-y podríamos invitar a Annie y Archie…quizá también Kate quiera venir

Quiso ocultar su decepción con una sonrisa ¿Para qué quería el llevar compañía y sobre todo a "esa mujer" como la llamaba, aquello no le agradaba tanto y ahora ¿Cómo le decía que no?

-pero es que yo…-al fin dijo-no creo que sea buena idea Annie y Archie están recién casados…

-tienes razón, no creo que sea justo arrastrarlos a estar con nosotros después de que ni siquiera pudieron tener un viaje de bodas

- eso es verdad pero creo que no sería correcto que viajáramos solos, bueno y con Kate-dijo haciendo un gesto de resignación

-si me permites William-intervino George-yo podría acompañarlos

-eso me parece perfecto-dijo el-en cuanto podamos hacerlo, lo haremos ¿te parece?

-William disculpa que siga entrometiéndome pero este fin de semana no tenemos muchas ocupaciones quizá puedan ir a descansar

-sería lindo!-dijo Candy

-entonces no se diga mas este fin de semana viajaremos a Lakewood

-de acuerdo-dijo sonriente

-ahora debo irme…Candy debes pedir permiso en el hospital y sin excusas visitaremos Lakewood

Ella asintió sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, no importaba que quizá llevara a su querida amiga Kate al paseo lo que importaba es que iban a estar una vez más en aquel lugar que tantos recuerdos tenía para ambos

El salió un poco entusiasmado con la idea, estaba preocupado por Candy y es que ya en varias ocasiones la había visto seria y melancólica el tenia que animarla, quería verla feliz

George sonrío al ver la escena, le parecía increíble que su amo no percibiera lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo con la chica cuando para él era obvio que estaba enamorada

Subieron al auto y Albert no dejaba de ver el paisaje por la ventana un poco pensativo, en verdad quería ver a Candy sonreír con el alma no solo con los labios como últimamente lo hacia

-George es mi impresión o realmente Candy ha estado muy triste?

-sí, creo que en verdad está muy triste

-me preocupa, creo que aun no ha superado lo de Terry y yo le he dedicado muy poco tiempo, he sido muy egoísta después de todo fui yo quien le pidió que se mudara a Chicago…

-es por eso que considero que esa visita a Lakewood le hará muy bien y si me lo permites William te aconsejo que no invites a la srita Kate, creo que ustedes necesitan un tiempo a solas

-tienes razón, necesito tiempo con mi amiga Candy, la he echado de menos

-lo sé, quizá así ella pueda abrir su alma y decirte lo que piensa

-ojala George no sabes lo que daría por verla reír de nuevo

George solo guardo silencio no podía creer que fuera tan ciego y no se diera cuenta lo que era obvio, la misma Elroy Andley lo había adivinado y se lo comento a George cuando Candy se mudo a Chicago, no olvidaba las palabras de la anciana y sus recomendaciones antes de viajar a Escocia

"tienes que mantener muy bien vigilado a ese par George confió en ti, no es más que cuestión de tiempo"

Pero el tiempo había pasado y el simplemente no veía que las cosas sucedieran, por el contrario había visto a Albert entusiasmarse con diversas jóvenes, ahora con Kate Hamilton a quien había conocido en la boda de los Cornwell ,y es que la chica era agradable y hermosa

El siempre pensó que aquello que impulsaba a su amo a seguir a Candy a cada momento era amor pero ahora pensaba muy seriamente que se había equivocado, quizá solo era la necesidad de protegerla

Pero en fin ¿Qué futuro tendría aquella relación? Aun los unía aquella adopción ante el mundo ella seguía siendo su hija adoptiva, George se sentía un poco frustrado de haberse equivocado, él pensaba conocer a William muy bien y creyó por mucho tiempo ver una luz diferente en sus ojos cada que mencionaba a Candy

Lo vio esperar impaciente cada carta el tiempo que estuvo en sus viajes,lo vio escribir con vehemencia cada respuesta y la forma en que arqueaba sus cejas cuando le llamaba "padre adoptivo" "tío Abuelo William"incluso en alguna ocasión le dijo no dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le molestaba que ella le llamara así

Y eso sin contar las veces que lo vio sostener aquel diario negro que pertenecía a Candy,lo observaba por horas sin jamás abrirlo, al menos frente a él nunca lo habia hecho, y durante sus viajes siempre tan nostálgico con la mirada perdida pero ahora tenía que reconocer que se equivoco y el que pensaba que lo conocía muy bien y es que en el fondo él deseaba que el rubio amara a Candy ella verdaderamente merecía ser feliz y tal vez por ver cumplido en ella el sueño que él no pudo alcanzar

La chica lo observaba atenta cada movimiento de él, sonrío al pensar en todo lo que a últimas fechas habían vivido, cada tarde se sentaban en el jardín a comentar como había estado su dia, sabia que no la amaba pero aun así era muy feliz

Terry volteo y le regalo una sonrisa, en verdad Susana se había ganado su cariño era muy dulce, inteligente y divertida, además compartía su pasión por el teatro

Sabía que nunca podría amarla, no como aun seguía amando a Candy pero se sentía satisfecho de su elección, había sido lo mejor pues ni él ni Candy eran egoístas y de haber abandonado a Susana ninguno de los dos hubiera sido feliz

Además se sentía afortunado de tener a alguien que lo amara de esa manera tan incondicional, ella había arriesgado su vida por él y sabia que no lo había hecho con la intención de separarlo de Candy si no porque al verlo en peligro no dudo ni un solo momento en protegerlo, incluso cuando él se perdió, ella siempre espero paciente por él y cuando estuvo frente ella jamás hizo ningún reproche solo lo abrazo fuertemente y sonriente le dijo "sabía que regresarías"

-¿y bien que te ha parecido?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-es muy buena, sinceramente actuaria en ella sin dudarlo

-he pensado mostrársela a Robert, pero antes quería saber tu opinión

-me parece sensacional, no le cambiaria nada, es una historia hermosa!-dijo con sincero entusiasmo

-¿de verdad Terry?¿de verdad te gusta tanto?

-por supuesto que sí!, no sé porque aun dudas de tu talento-dijo tomándole la mano

-es que…yo..Terry en ocasiones la gente es muy cruel

-se bien porque lo dices Susy, pero no debes prestar atención a ese tipo de gente, más bien concéntrate en todos los que te queremos

-¿de verdad, me quieres Terry?-pregunto bajando la mirada

-muchisimo,no lo dudes…-respondió con sinceridad

-gracias Terry, si tú me odiaras yo jamás sería feliz

-¿y por que había de odiarte?-pregunto con interés

-por haberte alejado de la única mujer a la que has amado-dijo tomando valor

-Susy por favor no digas esas cosas y ya deja de pensar tonterías, el pasado ha quedado atrás, ahora te parece si salimos a dar un paseo

-me encantaría-dijo mientras secaba las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas

Esos momentos eran los que le daban fortaleza en ocasiones se sentía demasiado enferma pero bastaba con saber que él estaba por llegar a visitarla y su compañía era la mejor inspiración para escribir,sin el ella simplemente no hubiera sabido como continuar

Agradeció a Dios porque lo regreso a su lado cuando después de haber abandonado el teatro y dedicarse solo a beber, ella esperaba que lo hiciera pues confiaba en que era un hombre leal confiaba en el por sobre todo

Quizá era tonto esperar que el tan siquiera volteara a verla se sentía tan insignificante y el era siempre tan distraído, lo veía sin decir palabras mientras bajaba los viveres, no se dio cuenta como paso ni cuando, solo sabía que cada que el sonreía todo su día se iluminaba

Al principio cuando decidió quedarse en aquel lugar lo hizo con la única y sincera intención de ayudar pero poco a poco sus sentimientos habían ido cambiando, desde aquella tarde que Hanna la esposa de Tom los había presentado, no tenía ni idea de que alguien ayudara al Dr Martin,no despues de que Candy se había mudado a Chicago, ella poco salía desde entonces prefería quedarse en su habitación repasando sus clases para el día siguiente

Y fue aquella tarde mientras hacían los obsequios navideños para los pequeños que sus miradas se cruzaron desde entonces no podía dejar de pensar en el, al principio tuvo una seria lucha interna sentía que le estaba fallando a quien dijo amar por siempre

-¿me has escuchado Patty?...

-lo…siento Miss Lane,no…yo estaba distraída…

-De acuerdo, te lo diré nuevamente-no pudo evitar una risita-la Srita Pony dice que si podrías ayudar a Jonás a poner los víveres en la alacena

-¿yo?-el rubor cubrió sus mejillas-está bien, lo hare

Jonás siempre observaba a Patty discretamente había quedado prendado de ella desde que la vio así que en cuanto vio la oportunidad de acercarse un poco más al medio en donde ella se desenvolvía asi que le pidió a Hanna que hablara con el Dr Martin, nunca en todo ese tiempo se había atrevido a hablarle, se sentía inferior a ella, después de todo y aunque ella se encontrara en aquel lugar no dejaba de ser una chica de una clase social superior a la de él, él era un simple ranchero que había tenido oportunidad de estudiar, solo eso

-Buen día Srita O´Brian-dijo quitándose el sombrero

-por favor Jonás te he dicho que me llames Patty-dijo tímidamente

-está bien Patty-sonrío-así que ahora me ayudaras

-así es, espero ser buena compañía

-lo serás-"sin duda la mejor de todas" pensó

Ambos continuaron con sus tareas ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir más de lo que sus miradas gritaban de vez en cuando y sin querer sus manos se tocaban y ambos morían de la pena;la Srita Pony se preguntaba cuanto más tardarían en darse cuenta lo que estaban sintiendo el uno por el otro,aquella situación le recordaba mucho a otras dos personas que estaban cegadas por sus miedos

Observaba hacia la calle por el amplio ventanal de la biblioteca sostenía en una mano una copa a veces necesitaba esos momentos a solas,su vida era un ir y venir,entre tanto papeleo y citas de negocios a veces sentía la necesidad de un poco de libertad,pero simplemente no era posible

Se sentó frente a su escritorio con el mismo semblante nostálgico, aún no sabía porque en ocasiones se sentía asi,abrió el cajón que estaba frente a él y saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo la abrió con un poco de miedo,ahí estaba encerrado aquel sentimiento que decidió sepultar aquella tarde que regreso de Brasil,¿Por qué habia tomado esa decisión?, sabía la respuesta había confundido sus sentimientos tal vez la soledad y la lealtad hacia ella lo habían hecho pensar que podía sentir algo mas pero no creía que fuera así

Recordó como llego con mil ilusiones y aquella cajita en sus bolsillos, acudió a buscarla para llevarla consigo anhelaba ver su sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos, durante el trayecto imagino que se refugiaría en sus brazos como tantas veces lo hizo y ese sería el momento justo para darle su obsequio

Mas con desilusión comprobó que las cosas serian diferentes, la encontró ahí tumbada en la hierba como cuando era una chiquilla como aquella tarde que la conoció en aquella misma colina, pero ahora era una mujer, que tenía una tristeza profunda que se reflejaba en su mirada, la llamo con entusiasmo y ella volteo a verlo con indiferencia y aquel abrazo nunca llego solo le sonrío y le dijo que le alegraba que hubiera regresado con bien, aquello hizo que se rompiera toda esperanza en el

Pero ya no tenía caso recordar aquella sensación de olvido que había sentido aquella tarde, después de todo Candy se había mudado con el a Chicago, bueno la que él pensó que era Candy porque su vieja amiga se había esfumado, sonrío con tristeza mientras observaba aquella sencilla cadena con el dije de esmeralda, sus ojos color esmeralda solo pensó en ellos cuando paso por aquella joyería y sin dudarlo lo compro para ella,quizá algún día podría dárselo tal vez cuando recuperara su sonrisa

-¿puedo pasar William?-pregunto George desde la puerta-es que llame en varias ocasiones y no respondiste

-claro pasa-dijo guardando una vez más aquella joya

-solo he venido a decirte que ya está todo arreglado para salir este fin de semana a Lakewood

-fantastico,en cuanto llegue Candy le diré que prepare todo

-quizá puedas hacerlo mañana, fue el chofer a recogerla y envió una nota diciendo que tendría guardia en el hospital así que llegara hasta en la mañana…

-odio que suceda eso y que tome decisiones sin consultarme-dijo molesto-ella no tiene necesidad de trabajar tanto ella es…

-tu hija adoptiva,una Andley lo sé-interrumpió George-creo que deberías hablarlo con ella

-¿crees que me escuchara?, últimamente siento que todo ha cambiado entre nosotros cada día la encuentro más distante hasta parece otra persona

-me resulta difícil creerlo ustedes siempre han sido muy unidos

-A mi también George,a mi también, no lo entiendo ahora siento como si mi presencia le molestara, ya no ríe ni es espontanea como antes-se paro nuevamente frente al ventanal-creo que aun no ha superado lo de Terry,lo sigue amando tanto que se niega a seguir viviendo

-deberías aprovechar este viaje para conversar con ella, creo que será lo mejor

-ojala y realmente sirva este viaje quiero traer de regreso a mi vieja amiga Candy,te confesare que la echo mucho de menos

Volteo a ver a George con una sonrisa, su preocupación era sincera y en verdad daría cualquier cosa por verla sonreír una vez mas y su amiga Candy aquella pequeña llorona que había conocido desde que eran niños, aquella sonrisa que nunca le permitia perder la fe, ahora en ese momento la necesitaba, necesitaba tanto esa sonrisa

Había decidido quedarse en el hospital, no quería verlo no quería que sonriente le platicara la cara de felicidad que había puesto Kate cuando la invito a Lakewood, últimamente lo único que oía era "Kate Kate Kate"…ya había tenido suficiente

Y no es que la chica no le agradara en el fondo eso era lo que más le molestaba, si fuera una señorita estirada y vanidosa tal vez su reacción sería diferente, no…eso no era verdad ,seria la misma ¿a quién trataba de engañar? si tan solo cuando leía los diarios enloquecía de celos, y es que desde que Albert fue presentado como el patriarca de los Andley las mujeres lo asediaba, y ella simplemente no podría soportarlo, muchas veces lo había visto con mujeres distintas por supuesto en los diarios, y no podía evitar derramar algunas lagrimas ,ella lo amaba lo quería solo para ella pero era algo imposible, por eso aquella tarde que el regreso de sus múltiples viajes no quiso entusiasmarse ¿para qué? Si él se veía tan sonriente al lado de tan refinadas damas

Preparaba los medicamentos de los enfermos a su cargo, mientras por su mente tenía una conversación con Albert por supuesto contándole de su queridísima amiga Kate

-"por supuesto William,Lakewood es hermoso"-murmuraba imitando a la chica-"sería un honor que vinieras Kate"-ahora había sido el turno de Albert

-vaya ahora conversas contigo misma-dijo el médico sonriente

-Michael!, me has sorprendido-se ruborizo

-lo siento no fue mi intencion,pero es que tenias una cara comiquísima-rio

-no te burles de mi, que grandioso día he tenido!

-vamos Candy no te quejes, ¿Dónde quedo aquella jovencita sonriente que conocí hace algunos años?

-uff!,en ocasiones lo mismo me pregunto yo-rio

-está por terminar mi guardia y hasta donde recuerdo tu no tenias porque quedarte esta noche en el hospital, así que ¿Qué te parece si tomamos un café y te acerco a tu casa?

-Me encantaria!,estoy muerta de cansancio-sonrío

El joven vio como ella terminaba con su trabajo con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, siempre había admirado aquella alegría de Candy pero a últimamente la veía distraída y muy seria lo que no le parecía muy lógico en ella

Momentos después salían de una cafetería cercana al hospital habían estado conversando amenamente, Michael era un chico interesante y con un gran conocimiento en la medicina, desde aquella tarde que lo conoció sintió una gran admiración por él, daba gracias a Dios porque el sobreviviera a aquella terrible guerra en la que murió Stear,a su lado se había olvidado un poco de la situación con Albert

Entro después de despedirse desde la puerta con la mano y le obsequio una sonrisa la misma que se congelo en cuanto se topo con unos ojos obscurecidos por la ira y ella conocía muy bien esa mirada, era la misma que tenía cuando la defendía de quien se atreviera a hacerle daño

-Al…bert ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano?…

-más bien ¿Qué haces tú llegando a esta hora?-la vio a la cara

-pues…me quede de guardia en el hospital, te mande una nota…

-¿una nota Candy?¿te parece lo correcto?

-no sé a qué te refieres…

-¿a que he de referirme?crei que ya lo habíamos hablado, te dejaría trabajar en el hospital pero nada de guardias nocturnas…pero veo que lo que opine yo no importa…

-por supuesto que me importa Albert,es solo que había tanto trabajo…

-ahora así le llamas ¿No será que tienes interés en el medico ese y es por eso que no piensas las cosas con claridad?

-¿Michael?...no tiene nada que ver en lo absoluto

-Candy pequeña-suavizo la voz y tomo su mano-¿no te das cuenta que lo único que quiero es protegerte? No es correcto que no duermas en casa y mucho menos que llegues en compañía de un joven

-lo siento Albert-cuando él la veía así se derretía-te aseguro que no volverá a suceder…

-está bien, ahora debo irme a la oficina debes descansar y en almuerzo hablamos del viaje a Lakewood ¿te parece?-le sonrío

-está bien…que tengas un lindo día!

-igualmente pequeña…hasta el almuerzo

Salió de ahí dejándola con cara de culpabilidad, en verdad el estaba furioso ella lo conocía y aunque trato de controlarse sabia que en el fondo él seguía molesto, y creía adivinar el porqué ahora ella ante la sociedad era la hija adoptiva del magnate William Albert Andley muchas personas estaban al pendiente de ella y ella lo había hecho quedar mal, lamentaba mucho eso

En cuanto subió al auto su mirada volvió a endurecerse de verdad le había molestado que ella llegara con aquel joven y muy sonriente, después de que el se había mantenido en vela casi toda la noche para verla llegar, no sabía el motivo de su preocupación exagerada porque ahora lo veía asi habia exagerado un poco

Pero no sabía explicar lo que sintió al verla reír con tanta naturalidad como hacía mucho tiempo no le sonreía a él, después de todo el no tenia porque ponerse así ella solo era su hija adoptiva y aquello que pensó sentir algún día solo había sido una confusión y aunque no lo fuera ella solo lo veía como un amigo, como su protector y aquel inmenso cariño que sentía por él era solo agradecimiento, ella nunca lo había visto ni lo vería de ninguna otra manera

Ahora el estaba enamorado de Kate y es que ella era muy hermosa y simpatica,amaba la naturaleza al igual que el con ella el tiempo pasaba volando y siempre decía algo que alegraba su día

Sus ojos marrones dulce sonrisa y sobre todo con ella jamás se aburría era espontanea inteligente…solo tenía cosas buenas que recordar de ella; entonces si realmente estaba enamorado de su novia ¿Por qué recordar a Candy en compañía de aquel medico le provocaba un agudo dolor en su estomago?

Continuara….

Chicas aquí les dejo una nueva historia quise mostrar un lado diferente de la historia Candy enamorada de Albert y el ni se da cuenta,veamos que sucede…no olviden dejar sus Reviews las quiero!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.-Mas amigos…

No supo cuanto tiempo durmió, realmente le había costado trabajo y eso no era nada común en ella, normalmente dormía por horas pero ahora simplemente no lo había conseguido y de pronto se vio ahí después de tomar un baño, se encontró frente al espejo arreglando su vestido para cuando el llegara al almuerzo, se sintió un poco tonta pues en su mente estaba claro que el jamás se fijaría en ella, no como mujer, solo como su hija adoptiva, su pequeña amiga

Se observo en el espejo después de decirle a la mucama que se retirara, se miro detenidamente, quizá ella no era alta ni de figura estilizada como Kate pero se sintió linda

-yo también soy linda-se dijo murmurando-quizá si fuera un poco más alta-se puso de puntillas-y actuara como una tonta…"oh William eres tan lindo…que cosas dice William"-decía imitando a Kate poniéndose la mano sobre los labios tal y como lo hacia la chica-el llamado de la puerta la sobresalto

-Candy-la llamo-disculpame pequeña,pero quería hablar contigo antes de almorzar,puedo pasar?

-Albert yo…-dijo ruborizándose rogaba al cielo por qué no la hubiera escuchado-pasa…

-se que te dije que hablaríamos del viaje a Lakewood pero he traido visitas para el almuerzo, Kate paso por la oficina en compañía de un primo que la visita asi que no tuve más remedio que invitarlos,espero y no te moleste-la vio suplicante

¿Molestarse?¿ Pero que le pasaba a ese hombre?estaba realmete furiosa!,ella habia pasado toda la mañana esperando ese momento y ahora él le salía con semejante sorpresa,aquello por supuesto le molestaba y mucho!

"tranquila Candy, sonríe y finje"pensó,y así lo hizo le brindo una amplia sonrisa que le dejo muy en claro a Albert que no estaba disgustada por haber llegado con invitados

-no te preocupes,siempre es agradable tener de visita a Kate

-entonces bajemos¿quieres?,te prometo que esta noche seremos solo tú y yo planeando nuestra visita a Lakewood-le guiño un ojo

Ella solo le sonrió y trato de que aquella sonrisa fuera muy convincente, por dentro sentía que su corazón estaba siendo golpeado, había puesto tanta dedicación a su arreglo y él ni siquiera lo había notado, de nada había servido ponerse aquel vestido que le trajo de su último viaje

Se colgó de su brazo para bajar las escaleras aquella cercanía era realmente un verdadero castigo,estaba a centímetros de el,tan cerca que podía aspirar su aroma masculino y sentir el calor de su piel,volteo a verlo pero el estaba viendo hacia el pie de la escalera en donde sus invitados esperaban sonrientes,se maldijo a si misma por haber esperado tanto de un simple almuerzo

Después de todo ¿Quién era ella?,una simple huérfana a quien el había tomado bajo su protección por pena, solo eso y la vio a ella con ese cuerpo perfecto, con ese pelo sedoso y rizado pero sobre todo aquellos marrón que tenían una luz que combinaba a la perfección con la obscuridad de su pelo

-hola Candy-saludo amablemente,que alegría volver a verte

-Kate que sorpresa más agradable-la saludo

-Candy querida,quiero presentarte a mi primo James está de visita desde Francia

-Francia!,que interesante-fingió interés-tengo un gran amigo de ese país!

-mucho gusto en conocerla Candice-la vio detenidamente-así que un amigo francés

-si es médico, él estuvo al frente en la guerra y es muy inteligente

-hay Candy cualquiera diría que ese medico te gusta!-bromeo

-bueno creo que ya estuvo bien de tanta charla-interrumpió serio Albert-pasemos a la mesa

-¿pasa algo William? de pronto te has puesto tenso-pregunto Kate mientras se colgaba de su brazo

-no querida,todo está en orden-sonrió

-bueno Candice y he sabido que eres enfermera-dijo el joven ofreciéndole su brazo para escoltarla al comedor

-así es-dijo aceptando la cortesía del joven-pero por favor llámame Candy!

-está bien enferma Candy!-bromeo el chico y ella rio

-Candy es una gran enfermera, pero también está realizando sus estudios médicos-dijo Albert interponiéndose entre los dos

-me ayudas a tomar asiento William-dijo Kate un poco molesta

-por supuesto lo siento-respondió un poco apenado por su actitud

¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?,no sabia porque había ciertas cosas que simplemente lo ponían mal tal vez porque temía que volvieran a lastimar a Candy después de lo de Terry se había vuelto demasiado sobre protector con ella pero es que no le agradaba que alguien la viera como alguien susceptible

Momentos después se encontraban disfrutando de un delicioso almuerzo,de vez en cuando Candy sentía la mirada del chico sobre ella lo cual la hacía sonrojarse, el chico poseía unos ojos negros enigmáticos,ademas su acento francés y su carismática forma de ser mantenían realmente entretenida a la rubia,eso no paso desapercibido para su tutor a quien no le agradaba del todo aquello,peo aun no sabía el porqué le molestaba era lógico que ella tuviera pretendientes

Desde muy joven había tenido cierto carisma con los chicos,eso era aun más lógico ahora que era una mujer mas madura,que habia cambiado su vestimenta y su peinado,ahora ya no era más una niña,aunque para el no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara ella seguía siendo su pequeña,nadie tenía derecho de hacerla sufrir, él nunca lo permitiría,siempre la cuidaría,la protegería aun arriesgando su propia vida

El suave roce de la mano de su novia lo saco de sus pensamientos,le sonrió mientras lentamente ponía su mano sobre la de ella,desde que empezaron a salir esa era su costumbre cada que compartían la mesa,el realmente se sentía feliz al lado de Kate,pues tenía un carácter muy dulce y alegre,ademas de ser muy hermosa,le encantaba tenerla cerca, amaba aquellos hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando reía, pero sobre todo su pelo negro rizado, le sonreía mientras escuchaba atento aquello que ella le estaba diciendo

Candy estaba sufriendo con aquellas demostraciones de cariño,pero tenia que disimular,observaba a Kate con esa elegancia y ese porte natural,ademas aunque odiara admitirlo a ella también le agradaba era una chica bondadosa y de buen corazón,de vez en cuando iba a visitarla al hospital y conversaba con ella ,no podía decir que fuera una mala persona, eso era lo más terrible del caso, era tan similar a Albert que en ocasiones con resignación pensaba que habían nacido el uno para el otro

-¿qué te ha parecido Chicago?,James

-es un lugar agradable tiene parque muy lindos pero en realidad disfrute muchísimo más de New York

-¿has estado en New York?-pregunto Candy

-así es,tuve que atender un negocio de mi padre,lo mejor fue el teatro…fui a ver "Hamlet",estuvo sensacional!

-eso es cierto-dijo Kate-William y yo tuvimos la fortuna de verla,un amigo suyo es el protagonista! Y amablemente nos obsequio unos boletos…bueno en realidad a William y él me invito…¿verdad cariño?

-yo…es verdad-contesto nervioso volteando a ver a Candy

-si me lo permiten quisiera retirarme…

-por todos los cielos Candy estas demasiado palida¿quieres que te acompañe?-dijo Kate

-no es necesario,en verdad solo deseo retirarme a descansar

Salio de ahí lo más rápido que pudo sentía que si queda un minuto más no lo soportaría,llego a su habitación y se tumbo sobre la cama,lo único que quería era llorar,su almuerzo no había estado como ella lo imagino y eso la frustraba un poco eso sin añadir aquellas miradas entre Albert y Kate,no soportaba verlo hacer esas demostraciones de afecto frente a ella

Lo de la obra solo había sido la gota que derramo el vaso,no importaba tanto si había visto a Terry o no,pero se sentía traicionada¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?,a veces deseaba alejarse para siempre de el quizá eso sería lo más prudente así se ahorraría todos aquellos disgustos pero no podía siquiera imaginar la vida sin el cerca

Momentos después los invitados se habían retirado por lo que Albert no dudo ni por un segundo en ir a verla,tenia que regresar al banco pues tenía una cita con algunos inversionistas pero en fin eso podía esperar,necesitaba verla y saber cómo se encontraba

-¿puedo pasar Candy?-pregunto abriendo un poco la puerta

-quiero estar sola…-dijo sin levantar el rostro de la almohada

-necesitamos hablar Candy-insistió entrando en la habitación

-no deseo hacerlo,solo quiero estar sola…

-por favor pequeña-dijo recostándose en la cama apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama-solo un momento ¿sí?

-está bien –dijo sentándose junto a él-te escucho

-no llores pequeña-dijo acercándola a él y abrazándola a su pecho

-es que aun no puedo creer que preferiste la compañía de alguien más a la mia!,fuiste a ver "Hamlet" y no me lo habías dicho!-dijo habiendo un puchero

-no seas infantil Candy-dijo acariciando su cabello-por supuesto que ninguna compañía es tan agradable para mí como la tuya,ademas hasta donde recuerdo la Sra Backer te envió un boleto para la obra y tu rechazaste su invitación…

-sí pero es que yo…es que tu eres un mentiroso!-al fin dijo

-¿se puede saber porque soy un mentiroso?-dijo acariciando con su mano de arriba abajo la mejilla de Candy

-porque un dia prometiste que lo compartiríamos todo¿recuerdas?Y has faltado a esa promesa…dijiste que seriamos mas amigos

Cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquella cercanía,estaba recostada en su pecho aspirando su perfume,sentía el calor de su piel sobre la de ella,y aquel suave contacto de su mano sobre su mejilla realmente la estaba relajando,de pronto se dio cuenta que no necesitaba nada mas en la vida que ningún logro o sueño que pudiera tener se comparaba con ese momento,justo en ese momento que se encontraba entre sus brazos,que estaba tan cerca de el

-está bien soy culpable pequeña,lo admito es que yo no sabía como decírtelo siempre espere el momento adecuado pero nunca lo encontré o no quise encontrarlo porque la verdad no quería hacerte sufrir,no se como explicártelo Candy, pero cuando sufres o veo que estas llorando es como si me encajaran miles de alfileres en mi corazón-volteo a verla para descubrir que se había quedado profundamente dormida, sonrió

Realmente le parecía cómico como ella podía dormir con tanta facilidad, y por lo visto no había escuchado ni un poco de lo que le había dicho, la observo por unos segundos ahora ella ya no era más la niña que rescato de la cascada,ahora era una bella joven,siempre había sido bella,pensó,estaba ahí en sus brazos con los ojos cerrados y el pelo revuelto tenía el rostro rojo a consecuencia de lo mucho que había llorado y aun así era un deleite para sus ojos observarla dormir

Tenia que irse,tenia que recostarla en la cama y salir de ahí sus socios esperaban,pero por alguna extraña razón no podía hacerlo,era como si sus brazos estuvieran adeheridos a su cuerpo,la apretó mas a su pecho mientras aspiraba el aroma que emanaba de su piel,era tan agradable tenerla tan cerca,aun no sabia que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo pero deseaba con todo su corazón poder quedarse a su lado hasta que ella despertara,pero tenia que regresar a trabajar

Lentamente y con suavidad separo las manos de ella de su cadera y el de deslizo por un lado de la cama,se arrodillo a un costado mientras la cobijaba con la manta, sonrió al contemplarla,era sorprendente que estuviera tan tranquila,verla asi tan indefensa tan pequeña,le provocaba unas ganas inmensas de no dejarla nunca,de protegerla siempre "daría mi vida por ti Candy",pensó

Pero aunque le estaba costando salir de aquella habitación tenía que marcharse,asi que se puso de pie,Candy se movió un poco e hizo un cómico movimiento con la nariz lo cual provoco la risa de Albert, acomodo una vez más su almohada y se aseguro de que estuviera cómoda antes de salir, sin pensarlo se acerco un poco más a su rostro para besar su mejilla, no contaba con que ella se giraría un poco lo que provoco que sus labios rozaran los de ella, él sumamente apenado se enderezo como un resorte y escucho a Candy,murmurar algo;"te quiero…solo te quiero a ti" sintió que su corazón latía desbocado al escuchar aquello pero momentos después ella dijo algo más que le hizo pensar que lo mejor era salir de una buena vez de ahí "Terry"

Ella lo había llamado solo Terry era a quien ella quería, después de todo no se había equivocado ella seguía amando a Terry ,ella seguía sufriendo por su antiguo amor, y el no podía hacer nada para ayudarla

La chica no había podido salir de la cama esa mañana, quería hacerlo quería estar bien para cuando el llegara pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más tenia soportar aquellos terribles dolores, en esos momentos se maldecía por arrastrar al hombre que amaba a aquella situación, por eso muchas veces fingía estar bien pero había ocasiones en las que ocultar lo que estaba pasando era imposible

Esa tarde Terry había llegado a visitarla un poco mas temprano que de costumbre ya que tenía función en el teatro, llego emocionado pues le había mostrado la obra que ella había escrito a Robert y le había fascinado sabia que aquello le iba alegrar, pero su madre salió a su encuentro

-ella no se encuentra bien-le dijo

-esos terribles dolores ¿Cierto?-pregunto

-así es Terry, le he dado un calmante y se ha quedado profundamente dormida, ella quería estar bien para cuando tu vinieras

-lamento mucho no poder ayudarla, daría todo por poder hacerlo

-realmente ayudas mucho, sin tu apoyo ella estaría peor

-entonces me iré mañana vendré a visitarla, si llega a necesitarme no dude en mandar llamarme

-gracias Terry, gracias por estar siempre al pendiente de Susana

-es lo menos que puedo hacer…

Salió de ahí sintiéndose terriblemente culpable después de todo el era el causante de su situación y aquello le dolía en el alma

Candy había despertado sobresaltada no supo en qué momento se quedo dormida, estaba muy cansada ya que no había dormido bien, sonrió al saber que el había estado ahí a su lado, podía aun oler su aroma en la almohada

Recordó el sueño que había tenido, aquel en donde Albert había besado sus labios, en donde ella le decía que Terry ya era su pasado y que solo lo quería a él, había sido un sueño hermoso pues en el había sentido que él la amaba tanto como ella

Suspiro con resignación al darse cuenta que solo había sido un sueño, pero uno muy hermoso, se dio cuenta de que ya había anochecido por lo que de un salto se puso de pie para prepararse para la cena el había prometido que solo serian ellos dos y que hablaría de su viaje a Lakewood

Albert había llegado retrasado a su cita lo cual provoco el disgusto de George y tuvo que escuchar sus regaños minutos antes de salir de la empresa, parecería como si George disfrutara mucho de aquella situación, pero aunque aquello le molestara sabia que el buen George tenia la razón así que no le discutió y salió de ahí rumbo a la mansión

Al llegar le agrado mucho ser recibido por Candy que al parecer se encontraba de mejor humor ya que lo recibió con una sonrisa, pero el por alguna razón no podía verla a los ojos sin sentirse culpable, después de todo ella no se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido

-hola Albert!-lo saludo

-hola pequeña, descansaste bien?-fingió que todo estaba bien

-claro que si, lo siento Alber sé que me estabas diciendo algo pero yo estaba tan cansada

-no te preocupes, pero debes obedecer lo que te he pedido, no mas guardias nocturnas ¿Entendido?

-entendido, Tío Abuelo William-rio

-Candy!,eso no es gracioso!-la reprendió

-vamos no te molestes, mejor ven siéntate junto a mi

-ahora no Candy, lo mejor será que cenemos y me retire a descansar

-¿has tenido un mal día?-pregunto

-no es eso, lo que pasa es que estoy cansado

-mmhhh, esta bien, iré a la cocina a ver si todo está listo ¿te parece?

El solo asintió, la vio caminar hacia la cocina, por alguna razón no podía dejar de verla,asi como tampoco podía apartar de su mente aquella situación de la tarde, lo que había sentido al rozar aquellos suaves labios, creía estarse volviendo loco, ella era su hija adoptiva, ella seguía enamorada de Terry y el…el ahora se preguntaba si realmente aquel viaje a Lakewood seguía siendo buena idea...

Contintuara…..

Chicas muchas gracias a todas por seguirme en esta nueva locura espero y seguir contando con su apoyo,muchas gracia por sus lindos comentarios,en realidad yo no soy escritora y es un honor saber que les gusta lo que humildemente escribo para ustedes

Mis especiales agradecimientos a:

CCC,Sayuri1707,Mmel123,Ale Mia,Lu de Andrew,Judith,Verito,Gatita Andrew,Caro Clarf,Flor Fritzenwand,Maxima,Bebita,Lissette LN,Blackcat2010,Quevivacandy,Melisa Andew,Any,Yayis,Magnolia A,Clau Ardley,Luz,La chika

Muchas gracias hermosas!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.-solo tu y yo…

Annie estaba muy molesta así que hablaba sin cesar hasta que se dio cuenta que de nada había servido abrir su corazón de esa manera si simplemente estaba siendo ignorada, frunció el ceño acercándose quizá si le daba una palmada en el hombro se daría cuenta de que le estaba hablando así que sin pensarlo mucho lo hizo

-pero ¿Qué te pasa Annie?-grito

-¿Qué me pasa?¿en verdad te interesa saber qué me pasa? Llevo horas contándote lo terrible que es vivir con Archie y ni siquiera me has oído

-no exageres Annie!-rio-no creo que sea terrible vivir al lado del hombre que amas…

-bueno no quiere decir que sea tan terrible pero es que el a veces me exaspera

-no lo entiendo Annie,simplemente no lo entiendo

-pero Candy,¿Cómo vas a entenderlo si ni siquiera me has escuchado?, te la has pasado toda la mañana viendo hacia la nada y suspirando de vez en cuando…

-lo siento hermanita, dímelo otra vez prometo escucharte

-está bien, pero antes de todo debes decirme ¿qué es lo que te sucede a ti?-dijo sentándose junto a ella

Candy dudo un poco antes de hablar en verdad quería decirle a Annie lo que estaba pasando pero aun no estaba preparada para darle a conocer sus sentimientos por Albert así que debía de encontrar las palabras precisas para exponerle la situación sin parecer una loca enamorada sin remedio

-pues…-finalmente comenzó-no sé que le suceda a Albert, es como si ahora le molestara tenerme cerca…

-eso es lo más gracioso que he escuchado-soltó una carcajada-estas completamente loca Candy

-Annie, no es como para que te burles!

-no lo hago, es solo que seamos sinceras amiga, ese hombre te adora, te lo dice en cada mirada, en la forma en la que te habla y he sabido de muy buena fuente que se la ha pasado pensando en cierto viaje a Lakewood…

-Annie pero que cosas dices!-dijo sonrojándose

-solo la verdad, después de todo creo que mejor tutor no has podido tener, tienes un amigo increíble, es como si fueras su hermanita menor-dentro de si Annie estaba disfrutando decirle eso

-pues eso no es verdad!-dijo un poco molesta por lo de "hermanita menor"-se la ha pasado ignorándome, anoche en la cena a penas y me miro, no quiso sentarse junto a mí para conversar, dijo que estaba muy cansado y quería irse a dormir, ¿no te parece raro?

-pues en verdad lo entiendo, han tenido mucho trabajo!,deberías de ser un poco mas comprensiva!

-ah sí lo dice la chica que dice que no soporta a su esposo!-ahora fue su turno de reír

-hay hermanita,no exageres las cosas, mejor deja que el solo te diga lo que le sucede además mañana salen a Lakewood lo tendrás para ti solita

-Annie! No se pero creo que la influencia de Archie no te está haciendo nada bien

-bueno...déjame explicarme mejor,trendras a tu amigo Albert para ti solita ,eso debes agradecérselo a George

-bueno al parecer Archie no te oculta nada!-dijo levantando la ceja

-vamos Candy,tu conoces a Archie, además pues tenía que saber los detalles ya que él se quedara a cargo mientras ustedes vacacionan

-gracias Annie,me alegra tanto que estés aquí!

Candy puso su mano sobre la de su hermana,estaban sentadas sobre el césped del jardín,Annie había acudido a visitarla,pero lo que en realidad quería era saber si las sospechas que tenia Archie eran verdaderas, ambos pensaban que los rubios estaban enamorados y esperaban el momento oportuno para hacerlos que se confesaran, esa mañana también su esposo haría el mismo juego de palabras que ella,esperaba que el resultado fuera similar,para Annie ya no había ninguna duda Candy estaba enamorada

Albert se mantenía con la mirada perdida oía que George y Archie conversaban pero a decir verdad no entendía nada, su mente estaba en otro lugar en el mismo en el que había estado toda la noche, ahora se sentía un patán por haber ignorado a Candy durante la cena, él le había prometido que planearían su viaje a Lakewood y ¿Qué había hecho?solo darle ordenes de una manera cortante y fría, recordó como la chica lo miro con sus hermosas esmeraldas, si al menos pudiera olvidar esa mirada!

Y para colmo no dejaba de pensar en lo bien que se había sentido tenerla entre sus brazos dormida era como si aun escuchara el latir acompasado de su respirar, Candy eso era lo único que estaba en su mente y eso era exactamente lo que lo ponía de malas, se suponía que ella era su pupila y el debía protegerla, no estar pensando en ella como en las últimas horas lo había estado haciendo

Aquello le provocaba cierto sentimiento que no podía expresar,se puso de pie y observo por el gran ventanal, cerró los ojos y solo recordaba el aroma a flores frescas de su pelo, la suavidad de aquellos labios rosas ahora veía la visita a Lakewood como una tortura, sin duda lo seria

Debía desechar esos pensamientos quizá solo estaba confundido después de todo ella ya no era una chiquilla, frunció el ceño al comprender que no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que rozo sin querer sus labios, debía ser solo eso, se sentía tan mal por lo ocurrido que por eso no dejaba de pensar en ella, tal vez debería decírselo pero ¿para qué? a lo mejor ella pensaba que era un pervertido, sonrió la solución estaba en sus manos debía de olvidarlo y seguir siendo el mismo de siempre, el viaje se trataba de recuperarla a ella, a la antigua Candy, pero ¿y si al hacerlo se perdía el?

-Tío…¿y tú qué opinas, cuál sería la mejor estrategia?

-¿perdón?-dijo volteando a ver a los hombres que lo observaban divertidos

-hay tio, olvidalo tal parece que ahora si te hemos perdido!, esa chica te tiene loco!

-¿Candy?...-pregunto y después se arrepintió, pero no pudo evitarlo su nombre salió de sus labios

-bueno yo no creí que fuera Candy pero es bueno saberlo!-rio el joven poniéndose de pie

-no es lo que tú crees sobrino, es solo que aun estoy preocupado por ella..

-ah¿ sí?¿qué es lo que le sucede? Annie no me ha comentado nada

-a decir verdad joven Archie-intervino George-el amo William la ha visto muy triste y es por eso que la llevara a descansar a Lakewood

-eso es verdad Archie-dijo agradeciendo que George lo sacara de aquel aprieto-siento que aun le duele demasiado lo de Terry!

-por favor¿Terry?,¿no estarás hablando en serio?

-no veo ninguna otra razón para que se encuentre así

-¿estás seguro?¿ninguna?-rio

-Archie, por Dios! Si sabes algo es mejor que lo digas

-no, en realidad yo no sé nada, pero tengo mis sospechas-no podía dejar de reír

-bueno William,eso lo averiguaras a fin de cuentas de eso se trata el viaje a Lakewood

-y ahora tío lo mejor será que vayamos a almorzar con nuestras mujeres si no nos van a matar…ah perdón yo con mi mujer y tú con tu…hija adoptiva…

-Archie! Sabes que me molesta el siquiera escuchar ese término-dijo serio

-bueno ¿Entonces como es que debo llamarla¿tia Candy?...ah perdón prima Candy…-dijo sin poder evitar una carcajada

-por todos los cielos Archie!,llamala solo Candy ¿quieres?

George y Archie observaban su molestia divertidos, no podían creer que el solo y sin quererlo dijera cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, así que aunque tratara de negárselo para Archie ya no había dudas y se sintió satisfecho por los frutos obtenidos sin duda su tío estaba enamorado y no precisamente de su flamante novia

La secretaria apareció para informar que era ella exactamente quien acababa de llegar, Albert inmediatamente sonrió quizá verla era la cura para despejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos, sin embargo Archie sin poder evitarlo puso cara de fastidio, sin duda almorzaría con ellos y no era que la chica le desagradara era solo que él deseaba con todo su corazón que su tío se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por Candy

No había podido despegarse ni un momento de su lado en toda la noche, ahora si la veía demasiado débil, la fiebre no había cedido y aquello lo tenía verdaderamente preocupado, el dictamen del médico no era nada favorecedor, ahora tenía miedo sin duda había llegado el momento aquel que tanto temía y le dolía en el alma, ella era tan joven, dulce y hermosa, y seguía sintiéndose culpable

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana, el tomaba fuertemente su delicada mano la sentía tan frágil, ahora estaban solos en la habitación su madre se había retirado a descansar un poco

-Terry…-lo llamo suavemente

-aquí estoy Susy…¿Cómo te sientes?-acaricio su mejilla

-terriblemente mal…el momento ha llegado ¿verdad?

-no digas eso Susana tú te pondrás bien prométemelo

-no puedo hacerlo Terry!,las fuerzas me abandonan

-debes intentarlo!,a Robert le encanto tu libreto, será una gran obra!

-espero que así sea y tu veras que suceda ¿Lo prometes?

-Susana…necesito que estés bien por favor

-ambos sabíamos que este día llegaría, los médicos jamás pudieron controlar la infección y lo sabíamos…ahora tienes que ser fuerte y debes perdonarme…

-¿perdonarte?,no tengo nada que perdonarte!-dijo besando su mano

-si Terry,yo te aleje de Candy, tu eres muy bueno y has cumplido tu promesa, me

has hecho muy feliz…

-te he dicho que olvides el pasado…-dijo sin poder evitar que brotaran sus lagrimas

-no llores Terry!,ahora debes de ser feliz por favor!,debes prometerme que buscaras a Candy…

-no puedo hacerlo!,tu te pondrás bien y planearemos lo de tu obra, seremos felices Susy…me casare contigo

-ahora ya es tarde mi amor, debes buscar a Candy,debes ser feliz te agradezco que te quedaras a mi lado pero finalmente quedaras libre

-está bien te lo prometo!-dijo al fin

-ahora estoy muy cansada Terry solo quiero dormir

Cerró los ojos y Terry supo que esta vez seria para siempre, abrazó el cuerpo inmóvil de la chica,aquello dolía mucho más de lo que algún día llego a pensar, ella no merecía morir así

Además se sentía culpable, él había sido el causante de todo aquello quizá Susana debió dejar que cayeran sobre el aquella luces, así no tenía que llevar esa enorme carga sobre sus hombros, porque ahora no dejaría de pensar que él fue el causante de que ella perdiera la vida

Annie y Candy esperaban ansiosas la llegada de los jóvenes Andley para el almuerzo la primera reía divertida al ver a la segunda que no podía quedarse tranquila, veía de vez en vez por la ventana, y acomodaba su arreglo, finalmente se había sentado a un lado de su hermana pero en cuanto escucho el motor del auto se puso de pie inmediatamente Annie la detuvo para que no saliera corriendo pero nada podía hacer para quitarle esa enorme sonrisa

Pero si hubo quien lo hiciera, cuando la puerta se abrió la primera en entrar fue Kate Hamilton radiante y perfecta como siempre, seguida de su primo James al parecer el grupo venia muy animado ya que no dejaban de charlar, Annie lanzo una mirada de reproche a Archie y el meneo la cabeza indicándole que nada pudo hacer al respecto y Albert el simplemente parecía no darse cuenta de lo que provocaba su indiferencia en Candy,despues de unos minutos salió de su trance y al fin la saludo

-hola Pequeña-le dio una palmada en el hombro-hola Annie!

-Candy querida!-saludo Kate-me alegra tanto verte

-Srita Andley un placer volver a verla-saludo James-Sra Cornwell

-que bien que llegaron-saludo Annie al ver que su hermana se quedo muda-sean bienvenidos todos!

-querida quizá no sea muy educado decirlo pero ¿podríamos pasar a la mesa? muero de hambre!

-Archie!-dijo Annie molesta

Los demás solo rieron ante la sinceridad del joven Cornwell,Candy no podía evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada pensó que aquella seria un almuerzo más agradable pero al parecer a Kate ya se le había hecho costumbre visitar a Albert y aquello no le hacía nada de gracia por suerte no iría con ellos a Lakewood

No podía evitar sonrojarse al sentir aquella obscura mirada sobre ella era un poco inquietante, el era un hombre atractivo quizá tendría la edad que tendría Stear de seguir con vida, y además ella consideraba que era un descaro en la forma en la que la observaba aun así se sentía alagada y prefería mantener su atención en él y evitar ver hacia un lado de la mesa justo al lado de ella el motivo de sus desvelos tomaba la mano de su adorada novia

Aquella situación no paso desapercibida para Albert que no dejaba de preguntarse si era verdad lo que había visto ¿Candy le coqueteaba a aquel tipo?, no le había agradado para nada ver como el joven James levanto su copa frente a ella ¿y que había hecho Candy? Le había sonreído con coquetería, pero qué diantres les pasaba a ese par, acaso estaba el pintado!

Pero ya lo escucharía Candy! Aquello no lo podía permitir, la desconocía por completo ella siempre había tenido buenos principios y nunca, nunca antes le había sonreído a nadie en la forma en lo que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento a ese francesito, ¿Qué le pasaba a Candy con los franceses?

Annie y Archie intercambiaron miradas, la molestia del rubio era más que evidente no sabían cómo es que nadie más lo notaba, ni siquiera ponía atención en lo que George le había dicho, no sabían si reír o decir algo para romper aquella tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente, finalmente había terminado el almuerzo, Kate se veía un poco molesta cuando tocaron el tema del viaje del rubio, pero como buena Srita de sociedad que era no le quedo más que fingir

Todos pasaron al salón del té, excepto Albert y Kate la chica le pidió si podían hablar un momento a solas por lo que salieron al jardín, Albert sabía perfectamente a lo que iba aquella charla, sabía que tenía que tenerla debía hacerlo pero no sabía el porqué siempre terminaba por postergarla, esta vez no tenia pretextos ni escapatoria

-y bien-comenzó ella-cuando me dirías lo de Lakewood

-esta noche cuando fuéramos a cenar

-¿esta noche?...pero te vas mañana!

-lo siento Kate he tenido muchos compromisos y simplemente lo había olvidado

-comprendo, pero lo que aun no logro entender es…¿Por qué tienes que viajar solo con ella?

-pues porque me está pasando por un momento difícil y me necesita si te he platicado lo que ella hizo por mi…

-infinidad de veces-dijo arqueando la ceja-¿entonces saldrás mañana?

-sí pero solo será el fin de semana, te prometo que en cuanto regrese te lo compensare…

-William…hay algo que he querido preguntarte ¿Cuándo hablaremos sobre nuestro noviazgo?

-Kate, cariño…creo que ya habíamos hablado sobre eso…

-si eso fue hace más de un mes y yo creo que ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente ¿aun dudas que nos llevamos bien?

-no…no es eso-respondió nervioso-espera un poco mas

-está bien, aunque en realidad no entiendo el porqué de la espera, nuestras familias estarán encantadas con la noticia ¿o es que tienes dudas?

-solo espera a que mi Tia Elroy regrese de Escocia

-de acuerdo…pero por favor dime que me quieres y abrázame un poco

-te quiero eso no lo dudes-dijo sonriendo y abrazándola a su cuerpo

Unos ojos verdes no perdían detalle de lo que ocurría en el jardín y aquella escena no le estaba gustando nada, pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella?, era algo que tarde o temprano sucedería, el tendría que casarse y formar un hogar, esa era una de sus responsabilidades y el día que eso ocurriera ella se marcharía muy lejos ya lo había decidido,pero por el momento quería estar cerca de él aunque a veces resultara ser una verdadera tortura, sabía que su amor nunca seria correspondido pero al menos tendría los recuerdos de los momentos vividos a su lado

Al fin todos se habían ido y ella se encontraba sola o al menos eso pensaba, salió de su habitación para comer algo en la cocina cuando no estaba en el hospital le daba ansiedad de comer, sobre todo aquellos ricos pastelillos que hacia Nora,la cocinera de la familia, en algunas ocasiones la había retado por entrar a hurtadillas a la cocina y tomarlos sin permiso

Así que cuidando de no hacer ruido entro despacio, ya había obscurecido así que pensó su presencia no sería notada, estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando una voz la asusto

-¿buscabas algo Candy?

-Albert me asustaste!-dijo poniéndose la mano en el pecho

-por lo visto no puedes esperar a la cena-rio

-no seas grosero Albert!-dijo sonrojándose-es solo que…

-ni te justifiques!...pobre Nora con razón nunca acaba de cocinar-bromeo

-eres un tonto Albert-se acerco a el

Lo golpeo en el pecho como en los viejos tiempos mientras el reía a carcajadas era muy divertido ver su cara cuando estaba molesta sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y esa graciosa forma de arrugar su nariz, ella no se había percatado de lo bien vestido que se encontraba el hasta que el detuvo sus manos en su pecho para evitar seguir siendo golpeado, en esos momentos el olor a su colonia lleno el ambiente, su cercanía era algo peligroso, mucho más cuando levanto la vista para encontrarse con esos profundos ojos azules que la veía detenidamente, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, estaban tan cerca que si se lo proponía podía besar sus labios

El no podía apartar su vista de ella, se sentía hipnotizado por aquella esmeraldas que lo observaba fijamente, la tenía a su merced, justo en ese momento se dio cuenta que la tenia sujeta de las muñecas que solo bastaba un leve movimiento y la tendría entre sus brazos su boca estaba tan cerca que solo bastaba con inclinarse un poco y tomarla dulce, suavemente como lo había soñado la noche anterior

Ambos se apartaron un poco asustados de que se pudieran adivinar sus pensamientos, Albert se sentía miserable por haber deseado tenerla en sus brazos y no precisamente como una amiga, aquellos pensamientos estaban por volverlo loco, por un momento al tenerla así tan cerca, recordó la sonrisa que le había regalado a James durante el almuerzo, sintió una fuerte necesidad de besarla para borrar el recuerdo de aquel francés, de Terry y de cualquier otro…pero eso no era posible, el solo era su amigo

-creí que estabas en el banco-al fin hablo ella soltándose de sus manos-¿vas a salir?

-no yo también inicie mis vacaciones el día de hoy, saldré a cenar con Kate-dijo sintiéndose un poco culpable

-ah está bien-dijo sin poder evitar su molestia-¿Qué haces en la cocina?

-buscaba a Nora,quería que viera que no te durmieras sin cenar,pero veo que no habrá necesidad!-soltó una carcajada

-Albert!,me irritas…-grito

-vamos Pequeña-la tomo de la barbilla-no te enojes, estoy bromeando

-pues no me gustan tus bromas!, piensas llegar muy tarde?

-no lo creo, pero tú por favor no te desveles quieres

-no te preocupes Albert!-fingió una sonrisa-estaré bien…

-bueno me voy…no vayas a dejar la alacena vacía!-le guiño un ojo

-Albert!

Fue lo último que escucho el al salir, ella corrió en seguida y se asomo por la ventana, lo vio subirse al auto, se veía tan apuesto con ese traje negro y sobre todo por esa camisa azul que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, pero él iba a verla a ella, a esa mujer que algún día se convertiría en su esposa, seguramente le tomaría la mano bailaría con ella y no quería ni imaginarse que se atreviera a besarla, con resignación subió a su habitación pensando que sin duda aquella seria una larga noche

No podía dormir daba vueltas de un lado a otro en la cama ya era demasiado tarde para que aun continuara al lado de esa mujer, una Srita de sociedad no hacia eso, de pronto sintió un poco de miedo escucho unos extraños ruidos, como si algo hubiera caído al piso y sin dudarlo salto de la cama y corrió escaleras abajo cuando escucho la voz de Albert…

-ahhhh-grito cayendo al piso

-Albert estas bien?-se acerco a él-por Dios estas borracho!

-ella me dejo Candy…Kate rompió conmigo….

Continuara….

Chicas! aqui les entrego un capitulo mas, no sé que me ha pasado con esta historia que me inspira jajaja…espero y les guste mis agradecimientos especiales a:

Clau Ardley,Verito,Gatita Andrew,Quevivacandy,la Chik,Tany,Nelly,Laila,Melisa Andrew,Ale Mia y Magnolia A

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios,me alegran el dia…veamos que sucede con mi werito que al parecer ya nos lo dejaron libre,hasta el próximo…les envio un fuerte abrazo!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.-te necesito solo a ti

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando Kate lo había dejado!, en verdad quería sentirse mal por escuchar eso, sobre todo porque él estaba completamente borracho y eso significaba que tenía un gran dolor, pero quizá era egoísta porque aunque no lo quisiera admitir aquello le daba cierta alegría, en cuanto salió de su trance se acerco a él para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie

Justo en ese momento vio que tenía una herida en la frente así que tomo el pañuelo de él para limpiar la sangre que brotaba, lo abrazo por la cintura y lo sentó en el recibidor se puso en cuclillas frente a él y empezó a limpiar con las manos temblorosas, tenerlo tan cerca le afectaba, él le sonrió dándole las gracias

-¿estás bien?-dijo viéndolo a los ojos

-nunca había estado tan bien como hoy!

-pues no lo parece-dijo levantando la ceja-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-nada…ella decidió terminar!-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-pero ¿Por qué motivo?

-en realidad no quiero hablarlo…al menos no contigo-dijo poniéndose de pie

-siéntate por favor estas muy borracho, iré a la cocina a prepararte un café-se puso de pie y camino hacia la cocina

-no es necesario Candy solo bebí unas copas…-la siguió

-pues creo que no solo algunas, más bien creo que te excediste!

-no exageres Pequeña…Candy tu eres mi Pequeña….

-¿bien y porque han peleado?-pregunto mientras buscaba lo necesario mientras él seguía de pie en la puerta de la cocina

-ella no lo entiende…nunca lo hará…pero tu si ¿verdad Candy?...siempre lo haces…me entiendes sin necesidad de que yo diga nada…

-Albert no se dé que rayos hablas!

El no dijo nada pero no dejaba de observarla cada movimiento de ella le fascinaba, además se veía linda con ese camisón no quería seguir viéndola de aquella manera pero tampoco quería evitarlo, de pronto sintió una fuerte necesidad de abrazarla así que se puso de pie y camino hacia la estufa se puso detrás de ella justo en el momento en que se giro y se encontró con el cuerpo de el muy cerca, tenía una mirada extraña por lo que inmediatamente se le subieron los colores al rostro

-Candy…-la llamo dulcemente-¿verdad que tu si me quieres?

-yo…sabes que si Albert…-respondió nerviosa por su cercanía, para entonces el ya acariciaba su mejilla

-¿Por qué mirabas así a James esta tarde, te gusta Candy?

-no sé de qué me hablas Albert!, estas muy borracho-dijo apartándose para preparar el café

-respóndeme Candy, te gusta ese francés?-dijo sujetándola fuertemente de las muñecas y la acerco a su cuerpo sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, aquella mirada hizo que ella se estremeciera

-suéltame por favor, mañana conversamos…toma tu café…date una ducha…

-¿de verdad la necesito?-dijo sonriendo sin soltarla

-por Dios Albert!, pareces un niño, has como te digo y si la necesitas para que se te baje esa borrachera!

-¿me ayudarías a ducharme?-dijo seductoramente es su oído-por favor…

-pero… ¿acaso te has vuelto loco?-su corazón latía aceleradamente

-si Candy…hoy descubrí que soy un loco, quizá deberías marcharte de aquí-dijo acercando su boca a la de ella-soy muy peligroso!

-tienes tomarte ese café y necesitas darte esa ducha-dijo alejando un poco su rostro

-lo único que yo necesito es que me abraces y me digas que me quieres…-dijo sin soltarla

-suéltame Albert!, tú sabes que te quiero-respondió nerviosa-tu siempre has sido bueno conmigo, has cuidado de mi…eres un excelente amigo, tu eres…

-un tonto Candy!-la interrumpió-solo he sido un tonto….-la soltó y dio la vuelta-creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a dar esa ducha…realmente la necesito y no te preocupes no tendrás que ayudarme-soltó una carcajada-solo bromeaba!

-Albert!-grito ella al escuchar que nuevamente había tropezado

Lo encontró nuevamente en el piso esta vez se golpeo mas fuerte pero él no dejaba de reír a carcajadas como si aquello realmente fuera divertido eso molestaba a Candy, se estaba portando como un adolescente pero en fin tenía que cuidar de el tal y como el cuidaba de ella

Aun temblaba por lo ocurrido en la cocina Albert se había comportado de una manera extraña quizá porque estaba herido por el rompimiento con Kate,el cual la tenía muy intrigada pues aun no sabía las razones que habían llevado a la chica a tomar tal decisión, soltó un suspiro pensando en que esa chica debía estar totalmente loca para romper con él, si él la amara, si él la hiciera su novia ella jamás le haría daño y por nada del mundo lo dejaría ir

Pero en fin eso estaba a años luz de suceder, nunca se fijaría en ella de otra manera eso le quedaba claro, si al menos la mirara en la forma en la que lo había hecho minutos antes, si al menos la viera así cada día ella sería completamente feliz

-vamos, te llevare a tu habitación-dijo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie el apoyo su brazo en los hombros de ella aun sin dejar de reír

-gracias Candy, eres una buena amiga!-dijo en su oído

-¿puedes decirme que es tan gracioso?-estaba molesta "una buena amiga"¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre, estaba jugando con ella?

-todo y nada…mañana iremos a Lakewood…solo tú y yo!...como en los viejos tiempos

Ella meneo la cabeza a su mente volvieron aquellos maravillosos días que pasaron en la villa justo el día que ella descubrió quien era él, en esos días descubrió la verdad que se ocultaba en su corazón y que debía sepultar para siempre, pues se dio cuenta que él era su padre adoptivo, aquello nunca podría ser, así que no le quedaba más que disfrutar de aquellos días, así lo hizo, aquellos días estaban grabados en su corazón para siempre, aquellos días habían sido la clave para su dicha y al mismo tiempo para su desdicha

Subieron las escaleras lentamente por suerte Albert finalmente decidió mantener la boca cerrada, porque verdaderamente la estaba irritando con su actitud decía cosas indescifrables pero por la mañana la oiría ese comportamiento no estaba justificado por nada, mucho menos por una mujer, el no tenía necesidad de sufrir por nadie las mujeres lo seguían como moscas a la miel, aunque eso doliera reconocerlo

Finalmente estaban frente a la habitación de él, ella dudo un poco antes de tomar la manija y abrir la puerta, tal vez debería dejar que entrara solo pero ¿podría hacerlo?,a ella le parecía que no pero al mismo tiempo le daba un pavor enorme entrar con él, por extraño que pareciera ella jamás había entrado ahí, no era la primera vez que estaría con él a solas, muchas veces el entraba a la de ella para conversar durante horas sentados en la cama, entonces ¿Por qué le daba tanto miedo hacerlo ahora?

Soltó un suspiro y finalmente abrió la puerta ambos entraron ella lo llevo hasta la cama y lo obligo a sentarse, desabrocho su corbata y le quito los zapatos, lo miro a los ojos para hacerle una pregunta pero él la miraba detenidamente como si fuera una visión, aquello la dejo sin habla el estaba demasiado borracho y ella estaba alucinando

El no podía dejar de verla se dejo conducir como si fuera un pequeño, mientras ella desabrochaba su corbata pudo sentir cierto temblor en las manos de ella ¿Sería posible que ella estuviera nerviosa? Pero no dijo nada solo siguió observándola como hipnotizado mientras le quitaba los zapatos, ella no debería de estar haciendo eso por él, él no merecía sus atenciones, se sentía un patán pero no podía dejar de verla no quería dejar de hacerlo

-¿me escuchaste Albert?-pregunto-¿estarás bien?

-si tú estás conmigo-dijo tomando su barbilla-siempre estaré bien

-debes descansar-dijo ella apartando su rostro nerviosa-y yo también

-quédate a mi lado Candy-suplico-por favor solo un momento ¿quieres?

-eso no estaría bien, yo no debería estar aquí…-respondió

-vamos, no es la primera vez que compartiríamos habitación

El tenia razón sabia que ante todo era un caballero aunque ahora llevaba unas copas de más ella podía confiar en él sin dudar pero ahora era diferente, porque ella lo amaba y tenerlo cerca era un verdadero suplicio sobre todo cuando él la miraba dulcemente como en ese momento, cuando tenía su aliento tan cerca, cuando el había puesto sus dedos sobre los labios de ella dibujándolos suavemente, aquella caricia hizo que ella se estremeciera, no sabía los motivos por los que él hizo eso ni el porqué la miraba fijamente pero necesitaba irse, si no le pediría que la besara

-ven, no me dejes solo por favor-la llamo el –recuéstate a mi lado para que yo pueda decirte lo que ha pasado ¿quieres?

Ella solo asintió, debía negrase, debía irse de ahí pero en el fondo no quería hacerlo quería quedarse a su lado y que él la abrazara, escuchar el sonido de su voz, sentir su cálido aliento cerca del suyo, estaba completamente enamorada y ese sentimiento era mucho más fuerte que todo razonamiento

Se sentó a un lado de el pero y trato de fingir que todo estaba como en los viejos tiempos, tenía que hacerlo, ella moría por saber que era lo que había pasado ¿Qué le causo un dolor tan grande como para que bebiera en exceso? No es que Albert fuera un santo pero el siempre sabia controlarse ¿realmente amaba tanto a esa mujer?

-Candy discúlpame-dijo dulcemente-se que últimamente no he sido buen amigo

-Albert no digas tonterías

-no son tonterías y lo sabes, mirame he llegado completamente borracho y tú me has servido de enfermera, cuando yo soy quien debería cuidar de ti-dijo mirándola a los ojos

-no seas bobo Albert, nosotros nos cuidamos mutuamente ¿Vale?-sonrió

-soy lo peor Candy, yo no te merezco pero tú eres tan buena, yo te quiero… ¿Por qué no lo entienden?

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? no lo entiendo

-no quiero hablar de eso…solo quédate un momento a mi lado-dijo abrazándola-Pequeña…mi Pequeña

Ambos quedaron en silencio, él decidió callar aunque estaba muy tomado no quería rebelarle el porqué de su rompimiento con Kate, aún se negaba a admitir que eso estuviera pasando realmente a ella mucho a menos que a nadie podía rebelarle el porqué de su rompimiento con la chica

Candy no sabía que decirle así que se mantuvo callada y en su mente trataba de ordenar las palabras que él decía sin aun poder entender a que se refería, no podía entender el porqué de aquel rompimiento si a penas en el almuerzo entraron sonrientes tomados de la mano después de conversar en el jardín pero en fin quizá su amigo solo necesitaba tiempo para abrirle su corazón y entonces cuando él estuviera dispuesto a contarle lo sucedido ahí estaría ella para escucharlo aunque eso le rompiera el corazón, verlo sufrir por alguien mas no era nada agradable

Los rayos del sol se posaron sobre su rostro, era la primera vez que se despertaba tan tarde, para colmo tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza abrió los ojos mientras con una mano frotaba su cabeza, quiso incorporarse y fue ahí cuando la descubrió los brazos de ella estaban alrededor de su cintura, su pelo rubio caía revuelto sobre su cara y aquel deliciosos perfume a flores frescas embriagaba sus sentidos, Candy había dormido con él!, pero como sucedió?

Inmediatamente checo su vestimenta respiro aliviado al ver que todas sus prendas estaban en su sitio lo que significaba que no había sucedido nada mas, su cabeza dolía terriblemente y por más que trataba de recordar simplemente no podía, se sintió un poco culpable por estar disfrutando del calor que le producía su cercanía y lo bien que se sintió despertar junto a ella, definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo!

-Candy..-la llamo dulcemente

-solo un poco mas-murmuro sin soltarlo

-Candy soy yo Albert-le dijo

-mjh si Albert déjame dormir un poco mas

-lo que sucede Pequeña, es que estas en mi habitación-sonrió

-pero-abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Albert-¿Qué?!-se paro como un resorte-¿pero qué ha pasado?...lo siento-dijo sonrojándose

-tranquilízate-dijo tomándola por los hombros-nada ha pasado, solo nos quedamos dormidos, ahora será mejor que salgas en el trayecto a Lakewood conversamos ¿quieres?

-está bien-dijo mas serena-me voy antes de que alguien me vea aqui,eso sería terrible!

El se quedo inmóvil viéndola salir, no podía evitar tener esa risita tonta en los labios aquello era muy cómico sobre todo por la cara que puso ella y el gran salto que dio, dio un gran suspiro, quizá nunca lo admitiría al menos no en voz alta pero que lindo había sido despertar con ella abrazado a su cuerpo

Candy no podía creer lo que sucedió en su mente estaba el vago recuerdo de haberse acurrucado a su lado mientras él decía cosas que ella no logro entender finalmente el sueño la venció, sonrió mientras terminaba de arreglarse frente al espejo despertar junto a él fue hermoso, sobre todo por la forma en la que él la miraba, podría decir que sus ojos irradiaban ¿felicidad?, tal vez era muy pretencioso de su parte pensar eso

Albert se dio una duchase vistió informal y termino de arreglar su equipaje para el fin de semana no sabía el porqué de pronto le hacia ilusión esa visita a Lakewood quizá porque necesitaba aire limpio, solo en la naturaleza encontraba la paz que necesitaba y vaya que necesitaba encontrarla desde la noche anterior simplemente no la encontraba

Bajo para encontrarse con George en la biblioteca necesitaba revisar con él y Archie los pendientes antes de salir, no quería ser interrumpido en su descanso, le dio instrucciones al mayordomo de subir su equipaje al auto para después entrar en donde George lo esperaba al parecer a su sobrino se le hizo tarde

-buen día George-saludo

-buen día amo William, he recibido esta nota muy de mañana pero no te encontré, creo que despertaste tarde…

-así es George, lo lamento pero estaba un poco cansado-respondió sentándose frente al escritorio

-ni siquiera me has preguntado quien envía la nota ¿No quieres saberlo?

-oh si lo siento-dijo apartando la vista de los papeles que revisaba-¿Quién ha enviado una nota tan temprano, es urgente?

-es de la mansión Hamilton…

-la veré en el auto-respondió indiferente

-¿ha ocurrido algo que deba saber?-pregunto sentándose frente a el

-nada George-jugaba con el bolígrafo en su mano

-de acuerdo, si no quieres decírmelo está bien, pero quiero que sepas que anoche escuche ruidos extraños como si alguien se golpeara y después un grito ¿No es extraño?

-así que lo sabes George-sonrió

-William he cuidado de ti desde que eras un niño, nada está oculto para mí!-rio

-está bien voy a satisfacer tu curiosidad, estaba completamente ebrio-confeso

-¿tu ebrio?, pero William tienes demasiado autocontrol ni en la adolescencia hiciste algo parecido-sorprendido

-Kate rompió conmigo-dijo poniéndose de pie

-pero…¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto serio-hasta donde se reserve en un buen restaurante

-ella…todo estaba perfecto hasta que toco un punto que no debió tocar…tuvimos una pequeña discusión-dijo poniéndose de pie frente a la ventana

George pregunto algo pero él no respondió inmediatamente al parecer Archie había llegado a la mansión acompañado de Annie y estaban en el jardín en compañía de Candy, verla ahí sonreír con aquel sencillo vestido le recordó el despertar que tuvo esa mañana y no podía apartar su mirada de ella

-¿me escuchaste William?-pregunto

-lo siento George, ¿me decías?-dijo volviéndose hacia el

-si no es mucho el atrevimiento me gustaría saber ¿Cuál fue ese punto? Aunque creo adivinarlo-sonrió

-Candy,ese fue el punto que jamás debió tocar!-confeso

-lo imagino, pero aun no entiendo creí que ellas se llevaban muy bien

-Kate se molesto mucho porque no la invite a Lakewood, además tiene días presionándome para anunciar nuestro noviazgo

-¿puedo preguntar algo William?-le dijo

-por supuesto, sabes que para ti no tengo secretos

-¿Qué es lo que te ha detenido para hacerlo?,te he visto con ella y se te ve feliz

-si te dijera que ni yo mismo lo sé ¿Me creerías?, tal vez es que me acostumbre a ser libre…

-¿realmente estas enamorado?-continuo preguntando

-yo…no lo sé hasta ayer podría haberte jurado que lo estaba y ahora no puedo entender que es lo que pasa conmigo…todo estaba bien hasta que ella dijo que siempre me preocupaba en exceso por Candy,que no entendía porque era tan importante para mí y no sé cuantas cosas mas...entonces yo no sé lo que me paso me moleste y le dije que pena que no pudiera entenderlo, pero que siempre seria así

-¿discutieron por… la Srita Candy?

-así es…ella no entiende dice que tengo un cariño desmedido por ella y para colmo quería que diera mi autorización para que su primo la cortejara!

-¿y porque no? James Hamilton es el único heredero de su familia tiene buen prestigio, es un buen candidato para la Srita Candy

-¿tú también George?-pregunto un poco molesto-por supuesto que no!

-asegurarías su futuro sería un buen matrimonio-disfrutaba decirle eso

-nunca obligare a Candy a salir con nadie que ella no quiera

-pero al menos ¿se lo preguntaste?, disculpa que te lo diga pero creo que el joven no le es indiferente

-estas demente George, Candy necesita alguien diferente, alguien que cuide de ella que la respete, que nunca la hiciera sufrir…

-mi querido William, ¿hay algo más que deba saber?

-yo…no soporte que Kate me cuestionara mi desmedida atención por Candy y me escude en lo que siempre lo hago

-en que ella cuido de ti cuando no tenias memoria, supongo

-así es pero ella estaba tan molesta que me dijo que si yo me marchaba a Lakewood, diera por terminada la relación, entonces le dije que estaba bien que todo había terminado

-¿es por eso que bebiste? William

-no George, no ha sido por eso…di la vuelta para marcharme cuando ella grito furiosa que si estaba seguro que solo era amor fraternal

-por favor dime que no regresaste

-lo hice, entonces le pregunte qué a que se refería y remato con algo en lo que jamás me hubiera puesto a pensarme dijo ¿no será que la amas?...

-pero tú ves a Candy como tu amiga ¿cierto?

-ahora debo confesar que no supe que responder, ella se marcho y me quede ahí solo sin poder poner en orden mis ideas, nunca antes me había preguntado si mi relación con Candy era algo más que solo amistad, pero desde que Kate lo dijo no ha dejado de resonar esa pregunta en mi mente y me fui a un bar bebí para poder calmar ese pensamiento, estaba furioso conmigo mismo…

-pues me he quedado sin palabras!, aunque yo te he visto muy sonriente esta mañana

-me estoy volviendo loco George!, anoche Candy cuido de mi, creo que ya has visto mi golpe-sonrió

-¿Interrumpo?-dijo Archie abriendo la puerta

-Archie al menos ten la decencia de tocar antes de entrar!-le reprocho Albert

-lo siento mucho, pero tengo una encomienda urgente, las damas necesitan desayunar!

-pasemos al comedor-dijo riendo Albert

George sabia que esa conversación tenía que continuar, sintió como si él quisiera revelarle algún secreto pero gracias a la intervención de Archie no fue posible, sonrió saliendo tras ellos dejando la nota de Kate sobre el escritorio, sin duda ese viaje a Lakewood seria inolvidable

Continuara….

Chicas!...muchas pero muchísimas gracias por sus comenterios yo feliz! Es un honor que me lean,mis especiales agradecimientos a:

Quevivacandy,Lady Susy,Verito,Maxima,Clau Ardley,Comolasaguilas40,CandyFan72,Gatita Andrew,Karina,Magnolia A,Flor Fritzenwald,Blackcat2010 y Guest

Amiga Amy Ri-So,bienvenida a la historia! Espero que leas "Por Siempre Tu" e "Inolvidable Amor",se que te van a gustar y gracias por tus comentarios…

Bendiciones para todas ustedes y hasta el próximo!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.-a tu lado todo es bello!

Después de despedirse de Annie y Archie emprendieron el viaje a Lakewood,Candy se sentía un poco nerviosa a pesar de que despertar junto a su Príncipe la había hecho muy feliz sentía un poco de pena, no entendía el porqué, cuando Albert subió al auto se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano e inmediatamente se tiñeron sus mejillas

Albert se sentía un poco extraño pero le agradaba demasiado ir a su lado así que sin pensar la tomo de la mano y la miro, solo trataba de decirle que todo estaba bien pero no paso desapercibido el rubor de sus mejillas ¿Seria acaso que ella sentía lo mismo que él?¿pero qué era lo que sentía él?

George los observaba discretamente por el retrovisor y no pudo evitar sonreír no entendía porque todos parecían darse cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, bueno todos menos ellos dos, no pudo evitar recordar a su amada Rose, si al menos el hubiera tenido el valor de hablarle abiertamente de sus sentimientos, pero quizá ella en algún momento lo adivino su forma de verlo y sonreír le decía que al menos sentía una gran simpatía por él, pero no amor por eso en cuanto el Capitan Brown apareció el supo que era el dueño del corazón de la mujer que amaba y no tuvo más remedio que ayudarla a ser feliz aquello le dejaba una satisfacción enorme, al menos había tenido la fortuna de verla ser feliz lo poco que le resto de vida

La chica estaba furiosa tenia horas de haber mandado la nota y aun no obtenía respuesta, estaba irritada a punto de perder sus modales y buenas costumbres e ir a buscarlo, resoplo con fastidio por mucho que lo deseara ella no podía hacer eso

-no sé qué te causa tanta gracia –dijo volteando a ver al chico sentado frente a ella

-pues ¿Qué ha de ser?...hay querida prima jugaste con fuego y te quemaste…

-no es gracioso James, si supieras que en ocasiones no comprendo ese apego que William tiene hacia su pupila…si al menos le hablaras abiertamente de tu interés por ella

-es verdad Candy me interesa muchísimo, es linda, natural, hasta podría decir que un poco inocente pero hay algo que tu aun no conoces…algo llamado prudencia y paciencia

-eres un tonto!-dijo molesta

-más bien creo que ha sido al revés, debiste mantenerte callada guardar tus celos, disfrutar la noche y esperar su regreso

-pero es que yo no puedo entenderlo!

-ni trates de hacerlo porque no es necesario, ellos vivieron mucho tiempo juntos el hombre siente que le debe la vida, ella lo arriesgo todo por él, su trabajo, su reputación ambos sabemos que ahí hay algo mas escondido pero tú no fuiste lo suficientemente lista

-no sé a lo que te refieres-dijo sentándose junto a el

-querida-le tomo la mano-a un hombre como William Andley no se le hacen cuestionamientos!

-pero no sé que me paso en verdad no soporte la idea de imaginarlo solo con ella en ese hermoso lugar

-te cegaron tus celos, fuiste débil y ahora pagaras las consecuencias

-¿consecuencias?-dijo nerviosa

-si consecuencias, pues puede que él no quiera volver a verte

-no lo digas ni de broma! él me quiere lo se

-fuiste muy tonta primita, te costó mucho llamar la atención de William y ahora estas a punto de perderlo…

Kate miro a su primo un poco preocupada, ella no quería que él la dejara al contrario quería que todos supieran que tenían un noviazgo realmente estaba enamorada de él, desde que lo conoció aquella tarde en el compromiso de Annie y Archie no dejo de pensar en él se dedico a conocerlo a distancia a saber las cosas que le gustaban, los lugares que frecuentaba su historia con aquella rubia que siempre estaba con él, su debilidad Candy y James tenía razón podría perderlo por impulsiva

Durante el trayecto ambos se mantuvieron callados, solo de vez en cuando George y Albert conversaban algunos detalles de su trabajo, ella lo escuchaba hablar apasionadamente de inversiones, de futuros negocios, no podía dejar de verlo ese brillo en sus ojos, si a él le apasionaba todo lo que hacía por mucho que tratara de negarlo

Suspiro pensando en lo mucho que disfrutaba estar a su lado, oír su voz, lo amaba, lo admiraba y era por el que ella supo en verdad lo que era tener una familia, aunque no precisamente cuando la adopto más bien fue cuando compartieron ese apartamento, cuando estaba sin memoria, cerró los ojos añorando aquellos dias,la dicha que le producía verlo esperando en la esquina del hospital por ella, caminar junto a el mientras conversaban, compartir las labores del hogar…de SU hogar…

-¿estás bien Candy?-pregunto tomando su mano

-sí, ya deseo estar en Lakewood!-respondió sonriente

-¿estás muy cansada?, pensé que te gustaría saludar al Dr Martin ya que está muy cerca

-me encantaría!-dijo dando un pequeño salto en su asiento lo que hizo reír a Albert

El no podía dejar de sonreir,era inexplicable pero verla animada le producía una dicha enorme, nada le provocaba mejor satisfacción que protegerla si él pudiera le evitaría cualquier dolor, pero nunca antes había podido hacerlo y eso secretamente lo frustraba, no pudo evitar que sufriera la muerte de Anthony, los desprecios de los Legan, el adiós de Terry, ni mucho menos su ausencia cuando se fue de aquel departamento en el que descubrió una nueva forma de amar a alguien, donde fue más feliz que jamás en la vida, donde al fin supo lo que era tener un hogar, el también la había hecho sufrir y aun no se lo perdonaba el mismo, ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso?..Irse sin decir nada, verla a lo lejos buscándolo incansablemente con deseos de acercarse,abrazarla,decirle que él la extrañaba tanto, que se encontraba igual que ella, pero nunca tuvo el valor de hacerlo, aun así ella no lo culpo ni jamás le reprocho nada, eso era lo hermoso de ella!

Al fin el auto estaba llegando a la clínica al parecer a Candy ver al Dr. Martin le entusiasmaba mucho ya que no dejaba de moverse en su asiento Albert reia,pareciera como si los años no pasaran para ella en el fondo seguía siendo una chiquilla, en cuanto el auto se detuvo ella descendió corriendo llamando a grandes voces al Dr Martin, Albert suspiro con resignación definitivamente había cosas que jamás cambiarian,asi que no tuvo más opción que seguirla

-Dr Martin-dijo abriendo la puerta-adivine quien ha venido a visitarlo!

-Candy!-se acerco y le dio un abrazo-que alegría que estés aquí!

-también ha venido Albert ¿Puede creerlo?

-Sr Andley-saludo al rubio que se encontraba en la puerta-que honor tenerlo aquí

-vamos Martin!, solo soy Albert¿a mi no me das un abrazo?-sonrió

-claro que si muchacho-dijo emocionado-que sorpresa tan agradable!

Después de saludarse se sentaron en el pequeño recibidor y conversaron amenamente recordando viejos tiempos, él medico no dejaba de agradecerle a Albert por la clínica y Candy lo felicitaba por su recuperación del alcoholismo

-Dr. Martin-entro un joven-oh lo siento no sabía que estaba ocupado

-no te preocupes Jonas,ven te presentare a dos grandes amigos, él es William Albert Andley

-¿el Sr Andley?-dijo sorprendido-es un placer conocerlo, pensé que sería mayor

-lo mismo digo Jonas,lamento decepcionarte por no ser un viejecito-rio-pero por favor soy solo Albert

-y ella es mi antigua enfermera Candy-dijo señalando a la chica

-¿así que tu eres Candy?-le beso el dorso de la mano sin dejar de verla-nunca pensé que fueras tan linda…me han hablado mucho de ti

-gracias-contesto sonrojándose-así que tu eres el nuevo ayudante!

-bueno yo no llamaría así-dijo el doctor-en realidad Jonás estudio medicina y debo decir que es excelente

-¿en verdad eres medico?-dijo Candy abriendo los ojos de par en par

-Albert hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte-dijo el médico alejándolo de los jóvenes que conversaban entusiastamente

Albert no dejaba de verla al lado de aquel joven doctor a penas y podía prestar atención a lo que Martin le decía, ella le sonreía a aquel chico que acababa de conocer, se preguntaba si realmente era un medico ya que más bien a él le parecía un ranchero como Tom y Jimmy, además ni siquiera era tan apuesto, ¿pero porque demonios estaba pensando eso?

Después de unas horas continuaron su viaje a Lakewood, ahora Albert se preguntaba si visitar al doctor Martin había sido buena idea ya que Candy no dejaba de hablar de lo bien que la paso conversando con el joven médico y en verdad lo estaba fastidiando, ¿sería acaso que sentía celos?, no eso era imposible

Al fin llegaron a su destino el sol empezaba a caer se les había ido el tiempo en la clínica, Albert ayudo a Candy a salir del auto y la escolto hasta la entrada, George caminaba tras ellos sin poder evitar una sonrisa por todo lo acontecido, sobre todo por la cara que ponía su amo cada que la chica mencionaba a su nuevo amigo, ese viaje en verdad estaba resultando divertido y apenas comenzaba

En cuanto entraron ella se retiro a descansar un poco a su habitación, tenía que prepararse para la cena, la ayudo a subir su equipaje hasta su habitación

-voy a revisar unos documentos con George, prometo que será lo último que haga de trabajo ¿estarás bien?-le pregunto

-por supuesto!-respondió sonriente-pero debes cumplir tu promesa, estamos aquí para descansar ¿cierto?

-si Pequeña-sonrió-te veré en la cena

-de acuerdo, hasta la cena Sr Andley-bromeo

-solo Albert…Candy!-protesto saliendo de la habitación

En cuanto salió se tumbo sobre la cama abrazando la almohada, pensando en la última mirada que le regalo su Príncipe antes de salir, era tan seductora en ocasiones sentía como si él la viera diferente pero quizá solo eran figuraciones suyas, tenía que ver la realidad para el solo era la chica que cuido de él cuando estaba perdido, su hermanita y nada mas

En cuanto Albert bajo se encontró con George en la biblioteca aquella que guardaba dulces recuerdos, aquella vez que le confesó ser el tío abuelo y después esos maravillosos días, esos días que jamás olvidaría, si Candy sintiera diferente si al menos no lo viera como su tutor quizá el podría aclarar todas sus dudas

-William-saludo George-se te ha olvidado la nota de la mansión Hamilton

-es verdad-respondió tomando el papel lo leyó y se sentó frente al escritorio

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto George

-Kate quiere hablar conmigo o más bien deseaba hacerlo antes de que saliera a Lakewood-respondió

-debiste leer la nota en Chicago

-lo sé pero en realidad ella logro molestarme…

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por ella William?

-yo…la quiero ella es una mujer maravillosa no tengo queja, la paso bien a su lado le interesa lo mismo que a mi…-respondió

-pero…-dijo George sentándose frente a el

-no lo sé no debería existir un pero…

-¿qué ha pasado anoche?

-me he portado como un idiota, no me gusta para nada que quieran imponerme que hacer y sentí que Kate me estaba presionando a renunciar a Candy,a estar a su lado a cuidar de ella pero cuando me dijo lo de James, simplemente no lo soporte…

-pero ¿Por qué William?, en algún momento el consejo te pedirá que des un heredero y para eso debes formalizar, en cuanto a la Srita Candy, ella también debe de buscar un buen prospecto para casarse y lo sabes, a menos de que…

-¿Qué George,que es lo que pasa por tu mente?-dijo un poco molesto

-que en realidad lo que sientes por ella no sea solo amistad…

-no entiendo porque todos piensan lo mismo, yo…quiero a Candy de una forma que no puedo entender, no quiero verla sufrir nunca mas

-William…William…en verdad tu mente esta tan confundida, solo te daré un consejo muchacho, no medites tanto solo deja que las cosas sucedan pues en tu interior sabes la respuesta a todo aquello que te atormenta

-gracias George,creo que estos días rodeado de la naturaleza me harán muy bien

-yo también lo creo, ahora continuemos analizando este contrato

George sonrió para sus adentros era evidente lo que pasaba en el corazón de Albert se preguntaba qué era lo que le impedía aceptar sus sentimientos abiertamente, tal vez aunque no quisiera reconocerlo tenia aun los prejuicios de la sociedad en la que había crecido, quizá aun temía que su familia se opusiera pero esta vez estaba muy lejos de la realidad, el día que se atreviera a arriesgarse a ser feliz podría llevarse una agradable sorpresa

Candy termino su arreglo para la cena entusiastamente esta vez no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de lucir radiante, después de todo sería la única chica en la mesa, y aunque no luciera como una modelo de revista se sentía linda, decidió usar uno de los bellos vestidos que Albert le obsequio "a ver si en esta ocasión si lo notas "pensó haciendo una mueca

Sonrió al recordar la noche anterior, su mirada, su aliento tan cerca, su embriagador perfume, el calor de sus brazos, suspiro pensando que era una tonta enamorada sin remedio, si al menos no hubiera estado tan borracho ella podría haber jurado que le coqueteaba pero bueno en ese estado tal vez era así con todas las chicas, el tan solo imaginar eso le dio un dolor en el estomago, no sabía cómo soportaba verlo con Kate ni mucho menos el conversar amigablemente con ella cuando lo único que quería era que la mandara al demonio para siempre, rio al recordar que rompió con ella, en ese momento no se sentía buena amiga, pues no debería de alegrarle su tristeza pero no podía evitarlo

El la esperaba al pie de la escalera sus ojos brillaron de admiración al verla aparecer realmente se veía hermosa con ese vestido azul turquesa que reconoció inmediatamente, se lo había traído de alguno de sus viajes,su pelo en lo alto hacia que luciera su cuello sin adornos ni maquillaje, ella no lo necesitaba para el siempre lucia bella ¿Cómo es que nunca antes se dio cuenta?, le sonrió ampliamente, en cuanto estuvo a su alcance la tomo de la mano, ella le brindo una gran sonrisa y se colgó de su brazo

-estas muy linda-dijo el

-tú también…he quiero decir que tu también…luces muy bien-dijo sonrojándose

-gracias pequeña, pasemos a la mesa, George se ha disculpado se sintió un poco indispuesto

-ah comprendo-dijo sentándose en la mesa-entonces seremos tu y yo

-así es como en los viejos tiempos-rio divertido

Ella asintió no sabía porque de pronto estar así sola con él la ponía nerviosa, no sabía que decirle y para colmo el la veía de una forma que no podía explicar pero le gustaba, sus ojos tenían una luz especial y una sexy sonrisa curvaba sus labios, Dios si al menos no amara tanto a ese hombre, quizá ya hasta estaba alucinando

De pronto el empezó a recordar los hermosos días compartidos en el apartamento Magnolia y un recuerdo llevo a otro hasta que terminaron riendo sin parar los inventos de Stear,junto con aquella magnífica idea del recuperador de memoria, ambos estaban alegres, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Albert se sintió como antes, vio a una Candy diferente, eso le provocaba una enorme satisfacción y una vez más el silencio lleno de miradas de melancolía recordar el pasado era recordar a quienes ya no estaban a su lado

-creo que debemos retirarnos a descansar-propuso el-mañana quiero salir a cabalgar ¿Te parece bien?

-en Cesar y Cleopatra…¿si?-dijo con una sonrisa picara

-por supuesto, enviare por ellos a primera hora-sonrió

La escolto hasta su habitación estaba disfrutando ese momento de tenerla tan cerca quería que el tiempo se detuviera por siempre pero eso era imposible, agradeció que no le preguntara nada de lo sucedido con Kate en verdad no quería hablar con ella de ese tema

-bien Pequeña, en su habitación sana y salva-bromeo

-Gracias Bert!-se detuvo frente a la puerta sin abrirla-te vere mañana

-si espero y madrugues, dormilona!-le guiño el ojo

-lo intentare-dijo haciendo una mueca entrando a la habitación

-espera Candy,no me has dado mi beso de buenas noches

-lo siento-dijo sonrojándose depositando un beso sobre la mejilla de el

-gracias, ahora si dormiré tranquilo

Ella cerró la puerta y se recargo sobre ella ¿en verdad le había pedido un beso de buenas noches? No entendía a ese hombre, no quería hacerse ilusiones pensando en que la veía de una forma diferente tal vez el solo trataba de ser amable, cerró los ojos suspirando aunque fuera solo su imaginación se sentía feliz

En cuanto ella cerró la puerta el recargo su frente en la misma de pronto sintió el deseo de llamarla de verla una vez mas y abrazarla fuertemente, de sentir sus labios sobre los de él como aquella tarde, aunque fuera accidentalmente le había gustado sentir su boca sobre la suya, eso era algo que no podía apartar de su mente, dio un suspiro, con resignación dio la vuelta y se retiro a su habitación ese viaje realmente le estaba dando sorpresas

Candy despertó muy de mañana para su sorpresa Albert aun no lo hacia se vistió para salir a cabalgar, bajo las escaleras y se topo con George en el recibidor así que lo saludo sonriente

-buenos días Srita Candy,al parecer el amo William no ha despertado

-no te preocupes George lo esperare en las caballerizas ¿han traído a Cesar y Cleopatra?

-así es…el joven está con ellos ,dijo que quería saludarla…

-Tom! Debe ser Tom-salió corriendo sin dejar terminar a George ,el hombre solo rio con resignación ella nunca cambiaria

Candy llego a las caballerizas corriendo llamando a grandes voces a Tom pero se llevo una enorme sorpresa su hermano no era el que se encontraba cepillando a los caballos si no Jonás

Al parecer estaba muy absorto en lo que hacía porque no la escucho llegar, continuaba su labor hablándoles dulcemente a los animales, hecho que hizo reír a Candy que se limito a observarlo por unos instantes, carraspeo y el joven fijo su mirada en ella

-hola Srita Candy-se quito el sombrero

-buen día Jonas,pero llámame solo Candy ¿quieres?

-yo…no puedo hacer eso usted es la hija del Sr Andley

-Dios no!-dijo arrugando la ceja-nunca vuelvas a repetir eso!

-lo siento, pero es la verdad

-claro que no Albert y yo solo somos amigos, es muy joven para ser mi padre-rio

-tiene razón, no volveré a decirlo-sonrió

-¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que Tom seria quien trajera a los caballos

-Tom me pidió que le ayudara ya que él y Jimmy andaban haciendo una reparaciones en donde Pony,y la verdad no pude negarme, amo a estos animales-dijo acariciando al caballo

-pues me alegra mucho!, así he podido saludarte ¿Te gustaría quedarte a desayunar?

-en realidad no puedo, debo irme a la clínica-se disculpo

-oh cuanto lo siento a Albert le gustaría mucho saludarte estoy segura

-yo…creo que no le agrade mucho-dijo pasando una mano sobre su cabeza

Ella sonrió ante el comentario siguieron conversando amenamente ambos acariciaban los caballos mientras intercambiaban sonrisas, a Candy le había agradado mucho el joven realmente era muy simpático además compartía su amor por los animales y la medicina

Albert no había podido conciliar el sueño la noche anterior y finalmente se quedo dormido más de lo habitual, descendió las escaleras muy contento y se encontró con George que le informo que Candy se encontraba en las caballerizas, sin dudar salió a su búsqueda, el moreno quizá advertirle que se encontraba acompañada pero al igual que Candy no lo escucho, definitivamente estaban hechos el uno para el otro

El rubio tarareaba una canción con la sonrisa en los labios imaginaba la cara que pondría ella al verse sorprendida, más el sorprendido fue él, la sonrisa se borro automáticamente de sus labios, entonces la venda cayo de sus ojos ya no podía seguirse engañando,sentía unos terribles celos, aquella imagen lo estaba torturando ella sonriendo despreocupada, si ya no tenía dudas no soportaba la idea de verla con alguien más, sin dudarlo se acerco con una actitud desafiante

-espero no se inoportuno…

Candy volteo a verlo, definitivamente el estaba molesto y aquella mirada realmente la había puesto nerviosa

Continuara…

Chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios me hacen feliz!

Mis especiales agradecimientos a:

CandyFan72,Clau Ardley,Blackcat2010,Ale Mia,Marla88,Gatita Andrew,Lady Susi,Amy Ri-So,Magnolia A,Lu de Andrew, Mayra Exitosa,Melisa Andrew,Luz,Any,La Nena,y a quienes han dejado su comentario anónimo muchas gracias

Ya por fin en Lakewood,lamento la demora jajaja saluditos y bendiciones!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.-¿celos?...

El día había empezado muy bien aun tenia el grato recuerdo de aquella sonrisa, la timidez de ese beso de buenas noches, no le importo dormir un poco más, habitualmente no lo hacía pero era un pequeño gusto que podría darse, le fue difícil conciliar el sueño, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez aquella pregunta que Kate había hecho,"¿no será que la amas?";nunca antes se detuvo a pensarlo, siempre vio su relación con Candy como algo natural, pero ahora ya no estaba seguro de nada, su mente era un mar de confusión

Con el rostro radiante se vistió para salir a montar junto a ella, sentía cierto nervio inexplicable,¿ilusionado?,¿Por qué no? Estaba en todo su derecho de disfrutar de aquel recién descubierto sentimiento, en cuanto bajo las escaleras y George le informo que ella se encontraba en las caballerizas no dudo en salir a su encuentro; más con desilusión la vio sonreírle a alguien que no era el descubrirla conversando con aquel joven no le fue nada agradable

No podía fingir que nada estaba pasando con sus sentimientos, no podía seguir engañándose, estaba molesto por aquella escena, tenía que reaccionar pero por unos instantes su voz no salía, sus pies se negaban a avanzar, apretó los puños con impotencia, nada podía hacer, ella era solo una amiga, el no tenía ningún derecho, así que lo mejor era saludar, después de todo el era experto en ocultarlo todo, sobretodo sus sentimientos

-Espero no ser inoportuno…

-Buenos días Sr Andley,estabamos hablando de los caballos-saludo el joven un tanto nervioso por aquella mirada

-Hola Albert, ¿no te parece lindo que Jonás trajera a Cesar y Cleopatra muy de mañana?-saludo ella con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias Jonas,no tenias porque molestarte, yo pude haber mandado un peón-dijo con seriedad

-No se preocupe no es ninguna molestia, además Tom es muy receloso con este par-respondió acariciando a la yegua

-¿Podemos salir ya Albert?-pregunto Candy

-Por supuesto, solo debo ir por algo a dentro en un momento estoy contigo, ¿nos vas a acompañar Jonás?-pregunto

-Oh no señor!-dijo con sonriendo-le decía a Candy que debo volver a la clínica

-Entiendo, ahora regreso-dijo saliendo del lugar

Necesitaba calmarse, tomar un poco aire y despejar todas aquellas nuevas emociones, no existía ningún motivo para su molestia, ella solo estaba conversando como siempre lo hacía, esa actitud amigable no era nada nuevo en ella, además a él eso nunca le incomodo en el pasado, ¿Por qué ahora todo era tan confuso?¿porque ahora le era tan difícil controlar sus sentimientos?

Candy se relajo un poco más en cuanto el salio, no entendió porque entro con cara de pocos amigos e ignoraba el porqué lucia tan molesto, y esa mirada realmente le dio escalofríos, pero en fin al final todo parecía estar en orden, quizá solo tuvo una mala noche, nada de qué preocuparse

Jonás observaba a ambos rubios divertido, era tan obvio lo que estaba sucediendo entre ambos, bastaba ver como se iluminaba el rostro de la chica cuando el aparecía y aunque Albert trato de disimular muy bien, él sabía que estaba muy celoso, lo cual le pareció muy peculiar ya que según Candy solo eran amigos de toda la vida

-Entonces, creo que ha llegado la hora de retirarme-dijo al fin

-Es una lástima que no puedas acompañarnos, sería muy divertido!

-Sí, sobre todo para tu amigo Albert-dijo con burla

-Vamos Jonás! , te he dicho que no le desagradas-sonrió

-Mejor me voy, ojala nos veamos pronto-dijo poniéndose el sombrero

-Mañana iremos al hogar de Pony-le dijo-si quieres puedes venir

-lo considerare, gracias-dio vuelta para irse

Después de tranquilizarse un poco, Albert regreso a buscar a Candy,la encontró abrazando a los caballos mientras les decía cosas tiernas y animada sonreía, así era como quería verla cada día de su vida, con esa vitalidad que tanto echaba de menos, se quedo estático por un momento observando aquella tierna escena, vio con alivio que al fin el médico había desaparecido, aquello le daba cierta satisfacción, ahora su día seria tal como lo planeo

En cuanto ella se dio cuenta de su presencia el rubor cubrió sus mejillas, algo que meses atrás era de lo más normal entre ambos ahora resultaba ser siempre un enigma, no adivinaba el porqué él seguía de pie observándola sin decir nada se sintió un poco boba al verse expuesta de esa manera, no debería sentirse así ,solo era Albert, con el no debía tener aquella sensación, él la conocía mejor que nadie más, él jamás se burlaría de su amor por los animales, si existía alguien en el mundo que la comprendía ese era justamente el

-Albert!, me asustaste…no te escuche llegar-dijo nerviosa

-Lo siento Pequeña,es que puedo ver que te alegra ver nuevamente a Cesar y Cleopatra-le sonrió

-Sí, ellos significan tanto para mí-dijo casi en un murmullo

-bien, creo que debemos de irnos, traje lo necesario para almorzar-levanto la canasta que sostenía

-me parece perfecto!

La ayudo a subir a la yegua, en cuanto tomo su mano fue como si una corriente eléctrica corriera por todo su cuerpo, no podía seguirse engañando, no era solo amistad, no era solo agradecimiento, era simple y sencillamente amor, ese que sentía cada tarde que esperaba por ella cerca del hospital, el que le hizo tener seguridad aun cuando no sabía ni quién era, él mismo que sintió cada noche que le hizo falta en sus constantes viajes, amor tan sencillo sentirlo pero tan difícil expresarlo

Ella se estremeció en cuanto el la tomo de la cintura para ayudarla a subir, era un poco tonto para ella tener aquellas sensaciones, no era la primera vez que estaban juntos, no era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca, pero últimamente aquella cercanía era como un dulce suplicio del cual no quería alejarse, entre más tiempo estaba con el mas lo necesitaba, era como una adicción verse en sus ojos, sentir su calor, aspirar su aroma, definitivamente nunca antes sintió nada igual

Momentos después recorrían Lakewood, él tenía razón, estar rodeado de la naturaleza le traía paz a su alma, por un momento dejo de ser William Albert Andley,y fue solamente Albert,el hombre libre que disfrutaba cada día de su vida, él vagabundo que un día fue el mas feliz,justo cuando ni siquiera sabía quién era, precisamente al lado de ella; ella que cuido de él, que confió ciegamente aun cuando ni el mismo creía en su honorabilidad

-Creo que deberíamos descansar un poco-grito Albert reduciendo el trote del caballo

-Como tu desees Albert,la verdad muero de hambre-respondió haciendo una mueca

¿Por qué será que no me extraña?-dio una carcajada y se acerco a ella

-Albert!,no te burles de mi!-se encogió de hombros

-Vamos te ayudare a bajar-descendió del caballo tomo las riendas de la yegua

-Gracias-dijo tomando su mano-¡el lago luce hermoso!, no lo crees?

-Claro que si-la tomo por la cintura para ayudarla a bajar-pero tu luces aun más linda!

-Albert,yo…-sus mejillas se encendieron

-¿te parece si almorzamos aquí?-le propuso

-sí, eso estaría bien-respondió confundida

Albert se maldijo internamente por haberle dicho eso, las palabras brotaron de sus labios sin que él pudiera evitarlo, con desilusión vio que ella no supo que decir se sintió un tonto ahora quizá ella estaría incomoda, así que como si quisiera borrar lo dicho, cambio drásticamente el tema

Candy no podía creer lo que escucho, ¿le dijo que era linda?, bueno no era la primera vez pero ¿Por qué ahora tenía un significado diferente?, bueno quizá porque estaba perdidamente enamorada de su amigo, no supo que decirle, antes todo era simple y natural pero ahora las palabras no salian,solo fue un cumplido, al que él no le dio importancia, suerte que no se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que latió su corazón cuando dijo aquello, suerte que el aun no sabía lo que sentía por él

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos aquí?-pregunto con nostalgia

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?-suspiro el poniendo la cesta sobre el césped-fue aquella vez que decidiste visitar el bosque

-Lamento tanto ponerme sentimental-se encogió de hombros-pero siempre me recordara aquel día de la cacería

-Creo que habíamos acordado no culparnos mas por eso-dijo melancólico

-Lo sé, pero es imposible no recordar-sus ojos reflejaban abatimiento

-Candy, no te traje hasta aquí para que estés triste, por favor quiero disfrutar de esta visita, quiero darle otro significado a este lugar, solo quiero ver tu hermosa sonrisa-se acerco mas a ella tomándola de los hombros

-Disculpa, tienes razón me alegra tanto estar aquí!-dijo animadamente

-A mi también Candy, no sabes lo bien que me ha hecho estar en este lugar-la tomo entre sus brazos y deposito un beso en su frente

Candy cerró los ojos disfrutando de esa tierna caricia él siempre encontraba la forma de mitigar su dolor, era imposible no recordar, pero desde aquella tarde hace algún tiempo ya en que visitaron aquel mismo bosque, ella sentía que su vida tomo otro sentido, ahí fue donde por primera vez descubrió que sus sentimientos por el habían cambiado, ella se acuso por la muerte de Anthony, sus lagrimas brotaron inconteniblemente, él la tomo en sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza a su pecho, confesó en un susurro que él también se sentía culpable por ordenar aquella cacerías voz llena de dolor penetro en su alma, por primera vez lo vio llorar, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba dispuesta a dar su vida, por evitar que el sufriera

Desde aquel momento su corazón viva con zozobra, estaba cerca de él pero a la vez tan distante, nunca podría decirle que lo amaba, pese a todo no quería alejarse, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría ese dia, aun se consideraba muy cobarde para hacerlo, era absurdo todo aquello, ¿era egoísta?, quizá pero aun no estaba preparada para renunciar a verlo cada mañana, aunque él solo la considerara su amiga

Albert sintió su corazón estrujarse, no quería que ella se pusiera nostálgica, él solo quería que ella fuera feliz, pensó estarlo logrando pero ahora la veía angustiada, así que solo hizo lo que le dictaba sus interior, con aquel abrazo quería borrar aquella melancolía de sus ojos,anehelaba ver aquel brillo en su mirada, aquella luz que perdieron una tarde de invierno cuando regreso de New York, apreciaba a Terry pero al mismo tiempo sentía un gran resentimiento, nunca entendió el porqué jamás lucho por ella, Candy valía el arriesgarse a perderlo todo solo por tener su amor, algo a lo que él no podía aspirar, su amigo lo tenía y prefirió dejarlo ir

-¿en qué tanto piensas Albert?-dijo ella alejándose un poco de el

-Nunca dejaras de ser curiosa, Pequeña-sonrio

-Es que ¿sabes? Yo creo que tu estas triste-dijo bajando la mirada

-¿Triste?, un poco si-reconoció

-Se que las cosas con Kate se solucionaran, no te preocupes-fingió una sonrisa y evito mirarlo a la cara-ella te ama, lo se

-Candy, yo…-titubeo ¿Cómo decirle que no era por Kate que estaba así?-no quiero hablar del tema ¿te parece?

-Como lo desees-se encogió de hombros-pero no olvides que somos amigos, que un día prometimos que lo compartiríamos todo

-Lo sé, pero no ahora ¿sí?, solo quiero relajarme y pasarla bien-se acerco a ella para tomar su mano

-Esta bien,Sr Andley-bromeo

Pasaron una tarde en calma y armonía como hacia tanto tiempo que no lo hacían, conversaron sobre el hospital, sobre lo difícil que le era a él en ocasiones no tener un poco de su amada libertad, en como en tan solo unos meses sus vidas se transformaron

Albert quería tratar el tema de Terry pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, tenía dudas sobre los sentimientos de Candy por el actor, más no quería abrir una herida que quizá aun no cicatrizaba del todo, no ahora que la veía tan animada y feliz, aquel viaje fue precisamente para ella, para que volviera a ser la chica de antes y al parecer lo estaba logrando, de pronto sintió que ella lo observaba sin decir nada, él fingió no darse cuenta y una vez más se sumergió en sus pensamientos, las cosas parecían como antes, pero sin duda ya no lo eran algo cambio en el, algo que siempre estuvo ahí, que creía que había muerto pero la realidad era otra, seguía vivo…más que nunca; su amor por Candy

Ella lo observaba en silencio, el estaba recostado en el césped con la mirada en el cielo, se pregunto que era aquello que lo tenía tan preocupado, aunque tratara de parecer sereno, su ceño fruncido le decía otra cosa, su corazón se estrujo al imaginar que tal vez estaba así por Kate, después de todo era la mujer que el amaba, su rompimiento con ella, sin duda lo tenía triste, se moría por saber los detalles de aquella ruptura, ¿Cómo pudo dejarlo?,por mas que trataba de entenderlo no podía, ella veía en Albert al hombre perfecto,dulce,amable,fuerte y protector y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Sumamente guapo, su pelo rubio que parecía brillar aun mas con los rayos del sol, su mirada celeste que era capaz de transportar al mismo cielo, su sonrisa que iluminaba cualquier obscuridad, el lo tenía todo, aquellos pensamientos encendieron sus mejillas

La tarde estaba cayendo, pero ninguno de los dos hacia nada por moverse de aquel lugar, ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, aunque estuvieran asi,en silencio, sin decir nada aquella cercanía era como una adicción a la que no querían renunciar, no aun

-creo que deberíamos regresar-dijo ella despacio casi en un susurro

-¿perdón?-pregunto confundido, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no la escucho con claridad

-Albert…¿te encuentras bien?-eso no era lo que quería preguntar pero no podía decírselo directamente

-Mejor que nunca Pequeña!-le brindo una amplia sonrisa tomando su mano-es solo que la naturaleza es hermosa…¿no lo crees?

-Por supuesto!-dijo con una risita nerviosa-este atardecer esta precioso!

-También lo creo-dijo cerrando los ojos pensando "tú eres lo único precioso de esta tarde"

-Bert…¿no crees que George este preocupado?-insistió

-No lo creo, sabe que ambos conocemos a la perfección el bosque, sin embargo creo que tienes razón, es hora de regresar-dijo un poco molesto, el estaba disfrutando tanto aquella soledad en su compañía y ella solo quería irse!

-¿estás seguro que deseas hacerlo?-pregunto al darse cuenta de su molestia

-claro, vamos-se puso de pie y le extendió la mano para que hiciera lo mismo, en cuanto la tuvo frente a el, la aprisiono contra su cuerpo y le dio un beso en la mejilla-lo siento es solo que…te quiero tanto Candy!

-Albert yo…-su corazón latía tan frenéticamente que sintió se le saldría del pecho-también te quiero

-me alegra escucharlo-dijo separándose de ella-¿nos vamos?

¿Qué rayos había sido todo eso?, la actitud de Albert la desconcertaba por completo, le decía que la quería y después se apartaba como si deseara huir lo más lejos posible de ella, precisamente de ella que moría por que el la viera de otra manera, que segundos antes sintió su aliento tan cerca que rogo al cielo que el besara su boca y no su mejilla, el dijo que la quería pero no que la amaba, eso jamás sucedería

Cuando llegaron a la Villa, todo estaba casi en penumbras, entraron para encontrarse con George que tenía cara de angustia, pidió hablar con el rubio en privado, ella se retiro a prepararse para la cena, dándoles la privacidad que seguramente necesitaban; una vez en la biblioteca comenzaron a hablar

-¿Ha ocurrido algo George?-pregunto mientras tomaba un libro de la estantería más cercana

-Creo que es algo que deberías saber-dijo extendiéndole un periódico

-¿Es el de hoy?-después de ver la noticia no dudo en preguntar la fecha

- No ayer lo traje de Chicago, es solo que no tuve oportunidad de leerlo hasta hoy-explico

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?-deposito el libro en el escritorio, se dio vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos, se paro frente a la ventana viendo hacia la nada

-Lo sé, pero eso a ti no debería de preocuparte-menciono esperando una respuesta, que no obtuvo-¿Qué pasa William?

-Estoy tan confundido!-declaro sentándose poniendo el codo sobre su rodilla y una mano en su rostro-eso cambia por mucho lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante-se puso de pie, no podía estar tranquilo

-Antes que nada, deberías de calmarte-le sugirió-así no podrás pensar con claridad como se lo vas a decir

-No puedo…-tomo aire para continuar-no sé cómo hacerlo, esto le afectara, lo se

-¿Qué es lo que te pone así?-lo cuestiono buscando su mirada-¿acaso te da miedo que el regrese ahora que es libre?

-Por favor-arqueo las cejas indignado-no preguntes algo que ni yo mismo se!

-Pues deberías de poner en orden tus ideas!-sentencio un poco molesto ante la indecisión del rubio-debes ser honesto contigo mismo

-¿Crees que no lo he intentado?, pero es muy difícil para mí, no sabes cuánto-exclamo abatido-si, sé que tal vez soy egoísta pero no puedo alejarla de mi, soy en lo único que aun cree

-Tú lo has dicho "ere lo único en lo que aun cree"-le recalco-no le falles, dile lo que ha ocurrido

-Se lo dire, pero no ahora -meneo la cabeza-buscare el momento preciso

-No lo habrá, lo sabes-respondió con sinceridad

-Por ningún motivo, escuchame bien George-alzo un poco la voz-Por ningún motivo te atrevas a mostrarle este periódico,Candy no debe de saberlo ¿entendido?

-¿Qué es lo que no debo de saber?

Albert volteo sorprendido al verla frente a él se preguntaba ¿Qué tanto escucho ella de su conversación?

Continuara….

Chicas,si ya sé que dirán que soy mala por dejarla en lo más emocionante, pero en fin ya quería actualizar aunque he andado un poco enferma, aquí estoy!

Muchas gracias a todas ustedes por seguirme, por dejar un Review,todo es aceptable!, muchas gracias especialmente a :

Verito,Jenny,Clau Ardley,Maxima,Candyfan72,Marla88,Lady Susi,Gatita Andrew,Flor Fritzenwald,Amy Ri-So,Quevivacandy,Blackcat2010,Melisa Andrew,Elluz,Magnolia,Guest,Liz,Ani,Lu de Andrew,admiradora:gracias por tus palabras,AnaEdith…muchas gracias por tus sugerencias

Bueno Chicas, mis más sinceros agradecimientos pero si debo decirles, que pues yo NO SOY ESCRITORA!,hago esto para relajarme y pues porque amo a mis weritos ,habrá a quien le guste y a quien no lo cual respeto, pero de igual forma pido comprensión!, no soy buena redactora(quizá cuando tenga más experiencia jeje),se que en esta página existen muchas chicas que lo hacen excelente lo cual admiro y aplaudo, pero en lo personal nunca he estudiado para esto, trabajo en una preparatoria, soy una mujer viuda con mil responsabilidades, y esto es una terapia gratificante después de un largo día de trabajo, gracias por que en ocasiones leo alguna que otra historia interesante(aunque confieso que me leo todas las de Albert!,) y me olvido un poco de el estrés de mi vida, y sus comentarios ahhh esos me alegran la noche, saludos,Feliz San Valentin amigas y bendiciones!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.-Confundido…

Albert a penas y pudo disimular el gran nerviosismo que aquella pregunta le provocaba, no podía creer que ella se encontrara ahí parada frente a el esperando una respuesta, no podía decirle aun lo que estaba pasando, necesitaba que ella se relajara, qué pasara unos días hermosos, y si le decía la verdad temía que se deprimiera

George Johnson le lanzo una significativa mirada,animandolo a decir la verdad, más disimuladamente tomo el periódico que su amigo arrojo sobre el escritorio, no podía desobedecerlo nuevamente a pesar de que moría por hacerlo, ocultarle aquella noticia a Candy no era algo en lo que estaba de acuerdo, sabía que nada bueno saldría de callar aquello

Albert en el fondo de su corazón esperaba que no hubiera escuchado nada mas de aquella conversación, perdió la compostura por solo unos instantes pero se recupero, se acerco a ella, la tomo de los hombros y con una radiante sonrisa mintió, por primera vez en su vida, le mintió, a quien supuestamente era su mejor amiga

-Pequeña!¿qué haces aquí?, George y yo hablábamos de una gran sorpresa que te preparamos-dijo esto último mirando fríamente a George que solo meneo la cabeza con desaprobación

-¿Una sorpresa?-repitió entusiasmada-¿Me dirás que es?

-Lo siento Candy espera hasta mañana…no deberías estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas-la reprendió, pero en el fondo estaba aliviado de que no escucho toda su charla

-Fue sin querer, es que la verdad tengo muchísima hambre ¿podriamos cenar ya?-pregunto

-Por supuesto linda, como desees ¿verdad George?-le lanzo una mirada que el hombre no supo cómo interpretar

-Se hará como tú digas William-respondió un poco enfadado

-Está bien te esperare en el comedor, no tarden…sigan planeando mi sorpresa-le guiño un ojo y salió

-No puedo creer que lo hicieras-le recrimino-vaya amigo!

-¿Qué esperaba George?,no quiero verla triste-se justifico

-Se pondrá furiosa cuando sepa que le has mentido, y no te escudes en absurdas excusas, no lo haces por ella, lo haces por ti mismo, porque aun no defines que es lo que vas a hacer…no te engañes William toda la vida has sido solo un egoísta…

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa George?...jamás me habías hablado así

-Pasa que no me agrada que ocultes algo tan importante solo por tu confusión, debes decírselo antes de volver a Chicago, si no inevitablemente lo sabrá…y temo que no saldrás bien librado de esa situación-sentencio

-Lo sé…vamos George, confía en mí, se lo diré pero hoy no-dijo decidido

George solo resoplo indignado, apreciaba a Candy como si fuera una hija, la conoció desde niña y poco a poco se gano su corazón, pensó que ya tenía bastante con todo lo que sufrió en su vida, ¿Cuántas veces ellos habían sido participes de sus desdichas?..quizá hasta causantes, sobre todo cuando Albert recupero la memoria y ella lo buscaba incansablemente, fue testigo mudo de sus lagrimas de frustración al no tener noticias de su amigo, eso sin contar las veces que le oculto la verdadera identidad del tío abuelo, en aquella ocasión no fue fácil mentirle, en esta tampoco, aquello que William estaba haciendo era una ingratitud.

La cena transcurrió en total armonía entre los rubios, la complicidad que ambos tenían era sorprendente, al parecer las aguas estaban volviendo a su cauce normal, pero aun estaba aquella noticia que era como una sombra entre ellos al menos para Albert, que actuaba como si no estuviera enterado de nada, más dentro de sí se debatía entre decirle lo ocurrido o seguírselo ocultando

Los empleados del bar se preguntaban cuanto más duraría aquella escena, se enteraron por los diarios de lo sucedido por lo cual optaron por ser testigos mudos de aquel sufrimiento desmedido, trataban a toda costa de revelar la identidad del cliente que ocupaba el privado de aquella taberna, llevaba tres días bebiendo sin parar, uno de ellos se condolió de verlo solo, triste y acabado así que armándose de valor se acerco a el

-Sr Graham-lo llamo

-Vete…déjame solo-respondió de mal humor

-¿Le gustaría descansar?...vivo muy cerca de aquí…si quiere yo podría…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-alzo el rostro para ver al chico

-Peter señor-dijo un poco intimidado ante la mirada del actor

-Peter amigo-sonrió-metete en tus propios asuntos ¿de acuerdo?

-Sr Graham, disculpé que insista pero…lo veo muy mal-no pensaba desistir

-¿Cómo podría no estar mal?...¿acaso no has visto los periódicos?

-Por supuesto señor…pero creo que ya fue suficiente!

-¿Qué te importa a ti mi vida?, yo no valgo nada…

-Quizá tiene un poco de razón, no debería de importarme su vida, pero estoy en desacuerdo en lo de que no vale nada

-A ver explícame jovencito-rio con burla-¿Qué puedes saber tu de sufrimientos?

-Más de lo que podría imaginar señor-respondió cabizbajo

-¿Sabes que ella murió por mi culpa?-dijo señalándolo con un dedo, abrazando la botella a su pecho mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-Deje de culparse, algunas cosas solo suceden…

-Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado!-soltó una carcajada

-Tal vez señor…debo irme en unas horas, si se decide en ir a descansar estaré en la barra…

En cuanto el chico salió la sonrisa burlona de Terry desapareció, pero nada de lo que pudieran decirle calmaba lo que sentía en su interior, no podía creer lo mucho que necesitaba la sonrisa de Susana, sus charlas amenas, su mirada llena de amor, su vida se extinguió tan pronto, no tuvo oportunidad de cumplir su promesa, el de verdad quería casarse con ella, pero su enfermedad se lo impidió, y él se resigno a no luchar por hacer las cosas diferentes, solo por el estúpido capricho de hacer las cosas como se deben

Susana arriesgo su vida por él, perdió su carrera por salvarlo y al final había terminado sus días adorándolo sin reprocharle ni un solo instante nada, ni siquiera el que jamás llego a amarla, ella lo espero cuando estaba perdido, apretó su mano cuando el se sumía en sus pensamientos, Susana sabia que recordaba a Candy que jamás dejo de amarla aun así solo callo y le regalo la mejor de las sonrisas, compartió su sueño de ser escritora con el aun cuando con nadie más se atrevía a hacerlo

Entonces cerró los ojos, las imágenes de todo lo ocurrido se reproducía en su mente como si fuera una película, Susana lo dio todo sin esperar nada a cambio y aun en su lecho de muerte sonrió como todos los días lo hacía cada que el llegaba a visitarla, se guardo su dolor, sus frustraciones y se limito a ser feliz con lo que él le ofrecia, aunque ahora que lo pensaba fue en realidad muy poco

Le parecía escuchar como un eco resonando en su cabeza las últimas palabras de la chica cuando trato de animarla con lo de su obra "tu veras que así sea…prométemelo","debes buscar a Candy se feliz"…¿Feliz?¿realmente lo haría feliz estar al lado de Candy ahora?, cuando en sobre sus hombros aun sentía el peso de su culpabilidad, era mejor no pensar en él ni en sus sentimientos, ahora solo el sueño de Susana…su obra de teatro, si el teatro la gran pasión de ambos, él fue el culpable de que ella se alejara de los escenarios, él y solo él era el culpable de que ella nunca más escuchara los aplausos del público, y que estaba haciendo?

Nuevamente estaba siendo un cobarde ocultando su dolor en una botella de whisky, el alcohol no solucionaba nada, esta vez Candy no acudiría a buscarlo, esta vez Albert no le daría un puñetazo para hacerlo reaccionar y lo que mas dolía era saber que Susana no lo estaría esperando cuando regresara, ella ya no estaba pero su más grande sueño seguía ahí, intacto en el primer cajón de su cómoda esperando volverse realidad

Todo fue como una revelación, era como si la propia Susana hablara desde el fondo de su corazón, "tú verás que así sea", se repetía una y otra vez como queriendo grabarlo en su mente, y por supuesto que vería que sucediera, era lo menos que su prometida merecía después de amarlo tanto aun cuando él jamás fue completamente de ella ¿y Candy?,su dulce Tarzan Pecosa, su atolondrada enfermera, la chica que siempre había amado, suspiró pensando en que ya le escribiria,por ahora debía cumplir el sueño de Susana, cuando todos sus fantasmas terminaran por irse, solo así podría sinceramente ser feliz

-Peter ¿puedes venir?-grito

Esa noche Albert no podía conciliar el sueño su mente giraba en torno a la nota del periódico,¿Tendria razón George?¿realmente era por egoísmo?, no podía entender por qué le costaba tanto decírselo si era algo de lo que tarde o temprano se enteraría, quizá George si tenia razón, era aprovechado pero el solo hecho de pensar que Candy podría alejarse de su vida lo transtornaba,lo convertía en una persona que ni el mismo reconocía

Tal vez ser un poderoso magnate lo estaba volviendo soberbio ¿Quién se sentía él para ocultar semejante noticia? Y en su interior estaba la respuesta aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, si estaba actuando mal lo sabia ¿la razón? Una muy simple..miedo, un terrible miedo de que ella se fuera de su lado, de que siguiera amando a Terry, porque esta vez no quería dejarla ir tan facil,por que solamente el quería ser su felicidad, porque esta vez no quería ser solo un espectador en su vida, si William Albert Andley tenía su lado obscuro

La mañana lucia hermosa Candy abrió los ojos ante los insistentes rayos del sol, de un salto se puso de pie para vestirse,despues de tanto tiempo al fin vería a las mujeres que cuidaron de ella, aquéllas a las que solo podría darles el titulo que tenían en su corazón, el de madres!

Su pensamiento inmediatamente la llevo a Albert, era algo insólito como cada mañana despertaba con deseos de verlo, dormir a su lado había sido exquisito pero aun mas despertar y verse reflejada en esos ojos azules intensos, ¡como lo echaba de menos!, entonces se sintió una tonta ¿Cómo podía extrañarlo tanto si apenas la noche anterior se había despedido de ella frente a su dormitorio?

Se llevo la mano a su mejilla que ya estaba completamente sonrojada al recordar el cálido beso que deposito él en la misma, paso su mano lentamente sobre ella como si un pudiera sentir la suavidad de los labios de su amado Príncipe, suspiro recordando aquella intensa y seductora mirada que él le dirigió ¿Acaso Albert estaba coqueteando con ella?, no…debía desechar esa idea definitivamente

Después de ducharse finalmente se vistió y estaba lista para bajar las escaleras, el darse cuenta de él estaría esperando por ella la llenaba de una inmensa ilusión, quizá las cosas no eran como ella deseaba, pero en su mente, en sus locas fantasías, él la amaba y esperaba emocionado por verla aparecer, en fin solo eran sueños

Albert despertó muy de mañana la culpabilidad a penas y lo dejo dormir, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder solo por una noche de insomnio, tenía sus razones para esperar, si tal vez era un tanto egoístas pero eran suyas, cuando bajo se encontró con George que lo seguía mirando con reproche, volteó los ojos con fastidio pretendiendo no escuchar que su amigo lo llamaba "necio"

George no entendía como Albert podía en ocasiones ser ten irritante, seguía comportándose como un niño malcriado, tal vez muy en el fondo él era el culpable por solaparle siempre sus caprichos aun en contra de quien fuera, pero esta vez no podía hacer nada aunque quisiera, para bien o para mal, el era su jefe aunque nunca se comportara como tal, él siempre sabia cual era su lugar, el de obedecer ordenes

Estaba molesto ante la terquedad de su muchacho presentía que aquella mala decisión le traería problemas con Candy,¡y el que pensaba darle buenas noticias por fin a Madame Elroy!,pero tenía que esperar, su amo estaba a punto de arruinarlo el mismo, justo cuando estaba por tenerlo todo muy claro, a veces el amor nos vuelve tan ciegos

Albert trataba de rehuir a la mirada inquisitoria de George jugueteaba con algunos retratos pequeños que estaban sobre la mesa,entoces como un imán sus ojos fueron atraídos por la pequeña figura de Candy que apareció en la escalera, vistiendo un hermoso vestido azul y la mejor de sus sonrisas, el solo verla le provocaba tanta felicidad

Su andar despreocupado, sus rizos sueltos cayendo por su espalda, su mirada, esa mirada que era capaz de transportarlo al mejor de los paraísos, finalmente la veía feliz, su alegría había vuelto ahora ya nada aculataba tras su sonrisa, alejarse de todo aquellos que los separaba irónicamente los unian,las cosas no podían estar mejor, pero no en el fondo el sabia que las cosas no estaban bien y tendría que decírselo tarde o temprano, "no ahora", se decía para sí mismo

-Buen día hermosa!-saludo con una risita

-Hola Bert!, disculpa por haberlos hecho esperar-dijo apenada

-Buen día Srita Candy, luce usted muy alegre

-Lo estoy!-confeso-al fin después de tanto tiempo iré al hogar de Pony,mi hogar

-Me alegra escucharlo-respondió George-William tengo que excusarme, no podre acompañarlos…

-Pero George!-protesto falsamente Albert, nada le agradaba más que ir solo con Candy-te perderás el juego con los niños del hogar

-Lamento hacerlo pero debo revisar algunas cosas-rio entendiendo el sarcasmo de su amo

-Pues ni hablar mi buen amigo, seremos solo Candy y yo!

-Siento tanto que no pueda acompañarnos Sr Jhonson,a mis madres les daría mucho gusto verlo

-Deles mis más cordiales saludos

Finalmente salieron Albert ayudo a Candy a subir al auto en su rostro estaba una gran risa de satisfacción, George realmente estaba haciendo todo lo posible por que él se acercara mas a Candy, quizá así podía aclarar que era lo que realmente sentía por ella, pero él sabía de antemano la respuesta era simple y sencillamente amor

Ese amor que al que tanto temió reconocer cuando dolo era Albert el vagabundo, ella no lo amaba estaba ilusionada con el actor que para colmo era su mejor amigo, un amigo al cual no recordaba, el dolor que causo su partida a New York, tener que sonreírle desde la ventana cuando lo único que quería era detenerla pero ¿Qué podía ofrecerle el en ese entonces, ni el mismo sabia quien era la vio partir llena de ilusiones, la vio regresar con el alma rota, la abrazo fuertemente tantas veces como si con aquel acto quisiera juntar todos los pedazos de su corazón destrozado

Después recupero la memoria para descubrir horrorizado que ella era su pupila, nada podía hacer solo marcharse aun en contra de sus deseos, las cosas se habían complicado y mas que huir de Candy en realidad estaba huyendo de el mismo, de aquellos sentimientos que lo atormentaban, huir eso era lo que siempre había hecho en su vida, ¿Cómo fue capaz de abandonarla a su suerte?¿acaso George tenía razón y no era nada más que un egoísta?, en ese tiempo pensó en estar haciendo lo correcto, haciendo un pacto silenciosos con el mismo, simplemente se fue y la llevo hacia su gran amor, ella seguía amando a Terry a quien ya recordaba a la perfeccion,el solo hecho de pensar que aun siguiera haciéndolo le provocaba un agudo dolor en el pecho y un vacio infinito en su estomago

Después esas cartas en las que no pudo contenerse y le hizo ver entre líneas lo que sentía por ella, después de todo no se quedo en Rockstown, eso debía de ser un indicio o al menos así quiso creerlo, mas al volver de aquel viaje a Latinoamerica, ella no lo recibió como esperaba, así que lo mejor era olvidar que la amaba o mejor aun trato de convencerse mil veces que solo estuvo confundido, nada más lejos de la realidad

Pero en fin ya de nada servía revivir aquel pasado, ahora viajaba junto a ella que no dejaba de recitar el nombre de las flores mientras el conducía hacia su destino, tal y como lo había hecho la última vez que viajaron juntos para ser exactos en sentido contrario al que se dirigían ahora, él día del memorial de Stear, aun dolía recordar a su sobrino, alegre, despreocupado…

Stear,si al menos el lo hubiera detenido, si al menos hubiera puesto más interés en conversar con él, en saber cuáles eran sus anhelos y ambiciones, quizá…solo quizá no lo hubiera dejado partir, pero el "hubiera", no existía y no pudo evitar que el destino una vez más le arrebatara a alguien tan amado, para su fortuna o su desgracia lo conoció, convivió con él, la oportunidad que no tuvo en su propia casa, ya que le negaron la dicha de crecer junto a ellos, solo fue un espectador de sus juegos de niños e irónicamente también de su triste despedida, al igual que sucedió con Anthony solo pudo ver de lejos el funeral y llorar en la soledad de su habitación, una vez más la culpabilidad atormentaba su interior, algo que solo ante Candy admitió, nadie más supo de su tormento, desde niño le enseñaron a ser fuerte, a esconder sus emociones, a ser casi perfecto pero en ese "casi" estaba la causa de su desdicha, debía reconocer que existían cosas que no estaban al alcance de su manos, como la vida y la muerte

Candy tal como en años anteriores aun se ponía muy nerviosa de recorrer aquel camino hacia el hogar de Pony en compañía de su Príncipe de la Colina, así que repitió los nombres de las flores casi automáticamente, era como tratar de no pensar, de no sentir aquello que su cercanía le provocaba, por un instante solo por un solo instante poso su mirada en el hombre que conducía a su lado, él tenía la vista fija en el camino, más a Candy le pareció que más bien se encontraba revisando en su interior, aquel ceño fruncido, sus ojos llenos de añoranza, solo le indicaban que algo lo estaba atormentando

Sintió su corazón desquebrajarse, fue muy pretenciosos de su parte pensar que ella lo haría olvidarse del drama personal que estaba viviendo, sin duda el rompimiento con su novia lo tenía así entonces se sintió muy mal porque muy dentro de ella guardaba la esperanza de que de pronto se diera cuenta que no era más una niña, si no una mujer que para colmo lo amaba

Bajo la mirada ¿Cómo pudo ser tan egoísta y pensar solo en ella?, si a Albert lo hacía feliz estar al lado de esa mujer, ella buscaría la manera de acercarlos, solo quería verlo contento aunque su corazón una vez más saliera lastimado, pero su espíritu era fuerte, podía resistir otro golpe, además el jamás le prometió nada que no fuera su apoyo incondicional y su amistad, solo eso, la tonta fue ella al enamorarse de esa manera

Sus ojos resplandecieron de emoción al ver que por fin llegaron a su destino aun faltaban pocos metros para estar frente a la puerta de aquel lugar que la vio crecer, ahora tenía muchos cambios gracias al Tío Abuelo William, eso era una de las cosas que jamás tendría con que pagarle

En cuanto se acercaron Albert vio un poco enfadado que para su desgracia no eran los únicos visitantes del lugar, aquello no resultaría nada bien, murmuró para el mismo

-Señorita Pony..Hermana María-velozmente Candy salió del auto refugiándose en los brazos de las mujeres

-Candy, que alegría tenerte aquí…en casa-dijo Pony

-Hola Jonás!, finalmente decidiste venir-saludo al chico

-Sr Andley, disculpe usted la descortesía de Candy pero ella aun es un poco…ella-sonrió la Hermana María

-Es un placer saludarlas-saludo haciendo una reverencia-hola Jonás-fue el turno de saludar al joven, no de muy buena gana

-¿Y Patty?¿donde está ella ahora?-pregunto sonriente

-Se encuentra en su habitación Candy, en seguida le mando llamar

-No se preocupe yo iré a buscarla-dijo corriendo hacia dentro

La Hermana María solo sonrió meneando la cabeza Candy siempre seria igual de impulsiva, pero verla animada le llenaba el corazón de una inmensa alegría, ya que para ellas fue desesperante verla tan triste antes de que partiera, en un principio pensaban que aquella melancolía se debía a la ausencia del joven Patriarca, más cuando él regreso continuó con la misma actitud, sólo esperaba que por fin estuviera totalmente recuperada de su rompimiento con Terry

Candy subió las escaleras con el corazón agitado no sabía si era por el esfuerzo físico o por la gran dicha de volver a ver a quien consideraba como una hermana mas,Patty tenia su cariño y su respeto pues pudiendo disfrutar de su fortuna,viajar,concer lugares hermosos, ella eligió servir, ayudar en el hogar de Pony, enseñar a los niños, eso era digno de admiración

Entro casi de puntas a la habitación para sorprenderla ¿Qué estaba haciendo Patty? estaba tan absorta en lo que a lo lejos parecía ser un libro, ni siquiera se percataba de la presencia de la rubia quien divertida pensaba gritarle y sorprenderla

Mas algo llamo su atención un nombre escrito con enormes letras en la primera plana del diario que estaba sobre la pequeña mesa, cualquier noticia que tuviera que ver con ese nombre era atrayente, removía tantos sentimientos en su interior, sin dudar lo tomo y con el corazón acelerado leyó "la actriz Susana Marlow ha muerto" se llevo la mano a la boca para no gritar

Continuara…

Chicas hermosa muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y su buena vibra las quiero!

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

Kaz:Thank you very much!, it's great that you like my story, I hope this chapter is to your liking

Sayuri 1707:Noticias sobre Terry!,eso es lo que mi werito le quería ocultar

CandyFan72:Pues Terry podría aparecer pero aun lo estoy pensando,en cuanto al médico creo que si le va a dar fuertes dolores de cabeza

Gatita Andrew:Creo que ya no hay dudas de la noticia¿verdad?,en cuanto a los rubios ah ciegos y tontos! Jajaja,pero en fin creo que ambos se respetan y se dan su espacio,pero simplemente no se sinceran,gracias por siempre estar al pendiente de mis historias!

Lady Susi:Por desgracia Kate sigue con vida y de que dará pelea de eso no hay duda¿pero quien puede culparla?

Magnolia A:…Albert!, tan tontito él pero así lo amamos, solo tiene miedo de recordar lo que siente por ella ¿Por qué? bueno eso se sabrá algún día

Lu de Andrew: Gracias es un honor que te gusten mis locuras ,y de que Candy se enojara con Albert…eso lo veremos en el próximo pero confiemos en que no será tan dura con él

Lucia Andrew:Espero que este capítulo no esté tan cortito y prometo actualizar cada fin de semana o antes todo depende del tiempo

Quevivacandy:mi salud está mejor gracias a Dios, en cuanto a los sentimientos de Albert,bueno está completamente confundido, ojala y Terry viniera a abrirle los ojitos hermosos que tiene ¿verdad?

Blackcat2010:Ah el amor a veces nos vuelve tontos, ciegos y necios! Y a este par ni cómo ayudarles…

Flor Fritzenwald:Gracias por preguntar por mi salud, estoy mejor, creo que Albert aun no quiere admitir del todo que esta loquito por la pecosita pero ojala alguien le de mucha competencia para que se decida y que honor que consideres que es lindo lo que con mucho cariño escribo para ustedes y para mi ¿Por qué no?

Clau Ardely:A mi me encanta crear expectativa como te darás cuenta jejeje,saludos!

Verito:pues ya se entero Candy y no precisamente por su Principe,veamos si no se molesta

Melisa Andrew:yo también creo que leer alivia el estrés mas cuando son cosas positivas y lindas como el amor

Yoop y Guest:Gracias por sus buenos deseos y sobre todo por leer

AnaEdith:que alegría que sigas al pendiente te lo agradezco

Litzy;si amiga!,será mas interesante…esto apenas comienza!

Ami Ri-So:pues si el periódico tiene noticias de Terry,quizá regrese a la vida de Candy ¿me pregunto si es lo que Albert necesita para decidirse de una buena vez!

Muchas bendiciones para todas ustedes y hasta el próximo!


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.-¿Mentiste?

No podía apartar la mirada de aquel obituario que tenía una pequeña reseña de la vida de la actriz, sintió como las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, a penas y podía respirar, sus piernas flaqueaban por lo que busco la silla más próxima y se dejo caer con el diario en sus manos pero ya no podía seguir leyendo aunque quisiera, sintió un vuelco en el corazón al tan solo leer el nombre de él, Terry Graham

En ese preciso momento Patty se dio cuenta de su presencia instintivamente su mirada se poso sobre la mesita, para después desviarse a la mano que sostenía la publicación, entendió todo sin necesidad de hablar, fue hasta donde amiga seguía impactada por la noticia

-Es una pena ¿No lo crees?-pregunto sentándose junto a ella

-Patty, yo nunca pensé que esto podría pasar, se suponía que ellos serian felices-gimió sin dejar de ver la nota

-Candy-la abrazo-todo sucede por una razón

-Lo sé pero me siento tan devastada, no imagino cómo debe de estar Terry en estos momentos

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Candy?-pregunto Patty muy apenada

-Por supuesto Patty, lo que quieras-respondió secando con sus manos sus ojos

-¿Aun amas Terry?¿Que sucedería si el regresara a ti?

-Yo…no lo sé…en verdad no lo se

-¿Chicas?-tocaron a la puerta llamándolas-¿Se encuentran bien?

-Jonas-sonrio la rubia-en seguida vamos

-¿Jonás?-repitió Patty muy nerviosa

Candy sonrió al ver el rubor en el rostro de su amiga, la tomo de la mano poniéndose de pie, la pregunta de la castaña se quedo en el aire gracias a la interrupción del joven, quizá era mejor asi,ella aun no estaba preparada para responder aquellas preguntas, además quería olvidar un poco aquella situación, anhelaba ver a los niños y disfrutar de aquel paseo no permitiría que aquella noticia la pusiera mal

-Hola-saludo al médico-ya estábamos por bajar ¿Verdad Patty?

-Así es…buen día Jonás-murmuro nerviosa acomodándose las gafas

-Lamento si interrumpí algo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-pero es hora de almorzar

-Si ya vamos-se adelantaron a bajar por la escalera-Patty no debes decir nada de lo sucedido ¿De acuerdo?-susurro Candy a su amiga

-Está bien, pero la Srita Pony ya lo sabe

-Pero no que yo lo sé ¿lo prometes?-la chica asintió

-¿Que tanto murmuran chicas?-dijo un sonriente Jonás

-Cosas de mujeres-respondió Candy haciendo una mueca

Terry despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, había aceptado la generosidad de aquel chico que conoció en el bar, alejarse un poco de su domicilio lo mantendría tranquilo, sabía que la prensa esperaba afuera de su departamento para la tan anhelada entrevista, como si él tuviera ánimos para eso

Se puso de pie y encontró una nota, al parecer su nuevo amigo tuvo que salir por lo que se dirigió a la cocina y tomo un vaso de jugo el cual no fue muy bien recibido por su estomago, observó el lugar detenidamente, no era nada parecido a su departamento pero tenía algo muy especial, varias fotografías de chicos sonriendo así como una de toda la familia, una familia esa palabra resonó en su cabeza

El jamás tuvo una y se pregunto si hubiese cometido tantos errores de haber tenido una, desgraciadamente esa era una pregunta que jamás tendría respuesta, así que suspiro y dejo nuevamente el retrato en la mesita, se sintió un intruso en aquel lugar, estaba por salir cuando la puerta se abrió para aparecer el joven con algunas bolsas en su mano

-Vaya al fin despertaste-saludo con una sonrisa

-Si…este yo te estoy muy agradecido por tu hospitalidad

-No te preocupes, desde que mis hermanos se fueron he estado muy solo así que algo de compañía no me es tan desagradable

-¿Ellos son tus hermanos?-pregunto señalando la fotografía

-Sí, ahora ellos están en New Jersey, con mis padres-explico

-Son una gran familia ¿cierto?-sonrió de lado

-Ahora lo somos, pero no ha sido nada fácil amigo-respondió-¿quieres desayunar?

-No, creo que debo irme hay algunos asuntos que debo resolver

-Sr Graham, por favor prométame que no volverá a beber-suplico

Terry lo observo sin saber que responder ¿Por qué un extraño se preocupa por si el bebía o no?

-Se que le resultara raro que le haga esta petición sobre todo porque no me conoce, pero es usted una persona muy talentosa y me daría mucha pena verlo mal a causa del alcohol

-Tú no sabes nada de mi-respondió molesto

-Tiene razón-sonrió-pero si se lo que la bebida puede causar en la vida de las personas

-¿Tu?-rio-solo eres un niñito!

-Quizá a usted no le importe saberlo, pero mi padre era alcohólico y pasamos por situaciones muy difíciles

-Lo lamento yo no lo sabía…-dijo con sinceridad

-Sr Graham, sé que me dirá que usted no es alcoholico,pero si no lo es, puede serlo,asi que por favor permítame ayudarle,permitame ser su amigo

Terry lo miro detenidamente ¿Cuántos años tendría aquel chico?, sonrió y asintió, le costaba admitirlo pero aquel joven tenía razón, estaba solo,confundido,con un terrible dolor, con un vacio en su vida, no por la partida de Susana, si no por una ausencia que jamás podría superar, el amor de un padre, el calor de una madre, una familia

Minutos después conversaban amenamente en el pequeño comedor frente a una taza de café, Terry estaba abriendo su corazón con honestidad, entonces se dio cuenta que solamente dejando ir los dolores del pasado podría recomenzar y ser una persona diferente, solo así tendría que ofrecerle a los demás, necesitaba recuperarse, ser una persona mejor, para así brindarle algo digno a su gran amor, Candy

Y cuando ese día llegara, la buscaría para nunca más dejarla ir, tal y como lo planeo aquella tarde con solo un pasaje de ida, pero el destino había sido cruel con ambos, ahora no dejaría que nada más se interpusiera entre ellos dos

Después de un delicioso almuerzo los jóvenes compartían de el hermoso día jugando con los niños, Albert observaba a Candy pensando que algo no andaba bien, él conocía aquella mirada, esa mirada que aculataba algo tras esa sonrisa, trato de acercarse a ella pero alguien más llego antes de que él lo hiciera

-Está usted muy animada Srita Andley-le dijo el joven

-Así es Jonas, tenia tanto tiempo sin visitar mi hogar-respondió sonriente

-Candy, me gustaría mucho conversar contigo-pidió nervioso-es sobre Patty

-Lo sabia!-exclamo dándole un abrazo lo cual no fue bien visto por todos-lo siento

-No te preocupes-rio ante la espontaneidad de la rubia

-Es que me hace tan feliz saber que mi amiga te interesa-le guiño un ojo

-Oye aun no te lo he dicho-protesto el joven

-Pero digamos que lo sé…solo lo sé y déjame decirte algo, tu no le eres indiferente

-¿En verdad lo crees posible?-pregunto jugueteando con su sombrero

-Claro que si ¿Por qué no podría serlo?

-Ella es alguien tan, bueno tu sabes, ella está aquí pero sus padres tienen muchísimo dinero y yo…

-Y tu eres un medico, honesto y trabajador-le dijo

-Solo soy un ranchero Candy-dijo bajando la mirada-ella es una señorita de sociedad

-Tu déjamelo a mí-le guiño nuevamente el ojo-Patty es diferente

El chico sonrió meneando la cabeza, Albert observaba aquella escena muy enfadado aquel medico sí que era un descarado, le coqueteaba abiertamente a Candy y ella gustosa aceptaba aquellos galanteos, no sabía que le causaba mas molestia, si que el chico buscara acercarse con cualquier pretexto o que su pequeña aceptara gustosa su compañía, apretó los puños conteniendo la rabia que le producía el verla tan sonriente con aquel joven, sentía como su cara ardía de la ira contenida

Para Patty observa aquella conversación tampoco había sido nada agradable, y si Jonás se interesaba en Candy?,no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, después de todo ¿Quién podría fijarse en ella?, se sintió sumamente triste, estaba por entrar nuevamente al hogar cuando Candy la detuvo

-Patty, necesito que me hagas un enorme favor

-¿Que sucede Candy?-pregunto desanimada

-Quiero ir a la colina pero no me gustaría dejar solo a Jonás ¿podrías hacerle compañía?-le dijo con una picara sonrisa

-Pero Candy yo…yo…-balbuceo nerviosa

-Bueno me supongo que es un sí, Patty ¿te cuento un secreto?-murmuro en su oído-tu también le gustas…adiós!

Patty quedo totalmente ruborizada, completamente confundida ¿Cómo supo su amiga que el chico le interesaba? , levanto su mirada para encontrarse con un nervioso medico que la veía con atención, mientras a lo lejos veía como su amiga subía hacia la colina corriendo seguida por Albert, sin duda nunca cambiaria, Patty admiraba la fuerza y entereza de su amiga, después de saber tan triste noticia no perdía su entusiasmo

Albert seguía agitado a Candy, aquella petición tan repentina lo sorprendió, solo lo tomo de la mano y le dijo "corramos hacia la colina" ¿acaso existía algo que pudiera negarle?,no y él lo sabia

La chica corrió ágilmente hasta llegar a su destino se tumbo sobre la hierba con la respiración agitada, segundos después llego Albert y se sentó junto a ella, después de recuperar el aliento la observo, su pelo estaba en completo desorden, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos tristes, y así estaba hermosa ante sus ojos

Candy lo observaba sin atreverse a hablar, estaba tan cerca de ella que bastaba con girarse solo un poco para tocar sus labios, aquella cercanía era tentadora para su pobre corazón enamorado, y se encontró con esos ojos azules tan profundos que la observaba con la infinita dulzura de siempre, sus ojos de cielo, esos ojos que tanto amaba y para aumentar su zozobra le sonrió, su Príncipe de la Colina le sonreía dulcemente muy cerca de su rostro

-Bien Srita Revoltosa-dijo tomando su mano -¿me dirá que es lo que le sucede?

-Nada, Abuelo William-bromeo-veamos si puedes subir aun a los arboles

Se puso de pie y corrió hacia el Padre Árbol subiendo ágilmente, Albert con resignación se puso de pie e hizo lo mismo hasta estar sentado junto a ella

-Vaya a pesar de su edad sigue siendo agil, tio Abuelo-bromeo

-Basta Candy! No me sigas llamando así!-dijo un poco molesto

- No te enfades Bert, solo bromeaba!, es hermoso estar aquí, en este lugar, vuelvo a tener paz

-Esta colina es muy importante para ti ¿cierto?

-Cierto!, este árbol es mi padre, este es mi hogar, aquí tengo recuerdos que nunca olvidare-su mirada se encontraba fija en la lejanía

-Candy, yo…-tomo su mano y la vio a los ojos-estoy muy contento de verte sonreír

-Gracias Bert, tu siempre eres tan bueno conmigo-bajo la mirada

-Algo te sucede ¿No es así Candy?-le levanto la barbilla

-Albert yo…-las lagrimas amenazaban con salir-Susana ha muerto

-Así que lo sabes, pero ¿Cómo?-pregunto

-Esta mañana lo vi en un diario que tenia Patty me ha sorprendido tanto!

-Candy-la tomo en sus brazos

-Un momento-se separo de él-tu lo sabia ¿cierto?

-Pequeña yo…-respondió nervioso

-¿Cómo pudiste ocultármelo?,si lo sabías y soy una tonta-bajo del árbol velozmente

Se sentía defraudada, a él no le sorprendió la noticia porque lo sabía, lo sabía y se lo oculto, meneo la cabeza recordando la noche anterior, todo estaba claro ahora eso era lo que ella no debía saber y ella como una tonta confió en las palabras de su Príncipe y él le había mentido!

Albert se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos, a él no le parecía tan grave el habérselo ocultado solo no quería herirla ¿Por qué nadie podía entenderlo?,la vio bajar estaba furiosa y frustrada, la conocía muy bien, bajo para intentar hablar con ella pero ya se había echado a correr, así que soltó un suspiro y corrió tras ella

-Detente por favor-dijo tomándola del brazo

-Déjame en paz William-siguió corriendo

-Candy no seas necia…-la detuvo con más fuerza abrazándola por la espalda

Ambos cayeron sobre la hierba, la chica quedo muy cerca de su rostro, su respiración entrecortada, sus ojos llorosos, su pelo revuelto y sus labios, esos que no podía apartar de su mente desde aquella tarde que por accidente rozo con su boca, ella temblaba en sus brazos, la sujeto con más fuerza cuando intento ponerse de pie

Candy trato de zafarse de su mano, estaba demasiado enojada, era su amigo, en quien más confiaba, pero en el fondo sabía que no era la primera vez que le hacía algo parecido, le oculto los diarios de Terry, le oculto su verdadera identidad, en esos menesteres William Albert Andley era un experto, y ella era solo una ingenua por confiar nuevamente en él

No supo en qué momento sucedió pero ahí estaba ella tumbada a su lado muy cerca de su pecho, ése que latía fuertemente, su aroma tan cerca, su aliento sobre su oído, trato de levantarse pero aquellos fuertes brazos se lo impidieron, y ella no podía poner más resistencia porque aunque se lo negara estaba disfrutando de estar así con él, nunca antes deseo tanto que la besara como en aquel momento, entre cerró los ojos inconscientemente y lo que estaba a punto de suceder con ese simple acto, nunca lo hubiese imaginado ni en sus mas locos sueños

Albert no podía soltarla, sus brazos se aferraban a aquel pequeño cuerpo que vibraba muy junto a él, sé perdió en aquellos hermosos ojos que lo veían con devoción ¿Era eso lo que veía en los ojos de Candy?, esperaba ver la furia, la decepción quizá, pero lo que aquella mirada le decía era indescriptible, se mojo levemente los labios, mientras ella entrecerró los ojos ¿Acaso Candy deseaba lo mismo que él?

Su rostro descendió levemente hasta estar muy cerca de aquellos labios rosas que se moría por besar, aquellos labios que veía temblar suavemente, esos que infinidad de veces le quitaron el sueño desde aquella afortunada tarde, entonces ya no tenía más dudas de sus sentimientos era como si en aquel momento todos sus miedos hubiesen desaparecido, ella estaba en sus brazos, estaba molesta quizá, pero intentaría arreglar las cosas, pero eso seria después porque en ese momento lo único deseaba hacer era besarla y lo haría

Continuara…

Jajaja chicas no me odien por favor….si soy malvada jajaja

Espero y les guste muchísimo este nuevo capítulo, la verdad he tenido muchos días enferma de mi estomago por lo que no he podido comer nada así que no tenía fuerza para escribir, aunque mi mente ya estaba trabajando en ello jeje…gracias por su espera

Mis especiales agradecimientos a:

CanyFan72,Florcita,Litzy,Cony,Lady Susi,Gatita Andrew,Lola,Maxima,Lu de Andrew,Blackcat2010,Quevivacandy,Mary Olvera,Lissette LN,Magnolia A,Verito,Yoop,Laila,Nena,Ami Ri-So

Gracias hermosas mujeres feliz dia! Para todas…en el capitulo anterior me pude dar cuenta que ¿me leen fans de Terry?, bueno chicas si es así gracias!...nos leemos pronto!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Candy se perdió en aquellos ojos de cielo que la observaban de una manera diferente, nunca antes había visto aquella mirada obscurecida, sus brazos la apretaban posesivamente y después como si la fuerza de un imán la atrajera se perdió en esos labios rojos de los cuales salía un cálido aliento que quemaba sus mejillas, estaba perdiendo la voluntad ante aquella cercanía y para aumentar aquella zozobra los humedecido levemente, lo cual lo hacía parecer más seductor y entonces un temblor se apodero de su cuerpo sin que ella pudiera evitarlo

Albert estaba decidido su razón estaba nublada por el inquietante deseo que sentía de besarla ,quería borrar el recuerdo de Terry de un solo golpe, se negaba a aceptar que ella siguiera amándolo, se sintió cobarde por no hablarle desde un principio de lo que tanto se trataba de negar, aquello que ya no podía ocultar lo que sentía por Candy no era amor fraternal, nunca lo había sido

Observo sus ojos llorosos que lo miraban atentos, sus labios rosas entre abiertos que lo incitaban a tomarlos entonces ella bajo un poco la mirada y tembló ¿la estaba asustando?, qué tonto había sido!, se aparto terriblemente confundido, asqueado de el mismo y de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer se suponía que él debería de darle seguridad y solo la decepcionaba cada día mas

La soltó suavemente, se estaba arriesgando a que ella huyera pero se sentía tan avergonzado que no la culparía si lo hiciera, se sentó sobre la hierba , dejándola en completa libertad , escondió su cara entre sus rodillas, no se atrevía siquiera a mirarla a la cara, tomo sus cabellos con sus manos, después cerró los ojos como si buscara dentro de el mismo la calma que tanto le estaba haciendo falta en ese momento

-Lo siento mucho Candy-susurro con cierto temblor en su voz-debí decírtelo anoche

-No te preocupes Albert-se sentó un poco sobresaltada y lo vio en la tratando de buscar su rostro que seguía oculto entre su propio cuerpo-lamento seguir comportándome como una niña

-No, no lo hiciste-dijo levantando la mirada-creo que después de todo sigo siendo el mismo de siempre, solo actuó sin pensar mucho, quizá no merezco ni un poco de tu confianza, después de todo tienes razón no he hecho más que ocultarte las cosas ¿Quién se fiaría de mi?

Entonces ella se tan ruin por haberle gritado tantas cosas mientras corría como una niña inmadura, su mente se negaba a recordarlo pero ella lo sabía y él no era sordo ni tonto para no haberse dado cuenta, entonces sintió como sus mejillas ardían de pena, nunca hubiese querido herirlo comprendía que ninguna maldad había en él al ocultarle la noticia de la muerte de Susana, fue el mismo motivo que lo orillo en años anteriores a ocultarle los diarios, no quería que ella sufriera, ese hombre siempre se preocupaba en exceso por ella y ¿Cómo se lo agradecia?lo insultaba y se molestaba con él, eso no era justo

-Albert, discúlpame por actuar como una tonta, en verdad lo que dije no es lo que siento, yo te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, eres un buen amigo

Cerró los ojos y soltó el aire "amigo" ¿siempre tenía que recalcarle que solo eso era en su vida?, ahora no sabía con quien estaba más enfadado si con él o con ella por ser tan oportuna

Se puso de pie y la ayudo a hacer lo mismo, ella lo abrazo efusivamente, tal vez así entendería la necesidad que tenia de ser perdonada por él, pero la realidad era que él se encontraba un poco molesto por lo que inmediatamente la aparto delicadamente

-Candy es muy tarde tenemos que irnos-se puso a andar

-Sí, lo sé-murmuro pero dudaba que él la escuchara

Después de despedirse de todos en el hogar se dirigieron a la Villa, Albert estaba completamente callado y Candy realmente tenía miedo de emitir alguna palabra, tal vez había exagerado las cosas, y eso no era nada justo para su amigo, ni siquiera se despidió de Patty pues Albert se veía tan desesperado por regresar a la mansión que ya no acudió a su búsqueda, la Hermana María le dijo que no se preocupara que la chica entendería, la verdad era que aunque nadie preguntara nada al respecto, todos se habían dado cuenta de la molestia del Patriarca

Ahora se sentía terriblemente mal, pero no sabía cómo disculparse con él, qué ni siquiera la miraba, conducía viendo el camino como si ella no estuviera sentada a su lado, se comporto como una chiquilla así que no podía culparlo, era la primera vez que discutían sobre algo, aquello la lleno de miedo, se suponía que aquel viaje era su oportunidad de que el la viera de una forma diferente y ello lo hecho todo a perder "bien hecho tonta Candy" se dijo internamente

Albert luchaba contra sus propios sentimientos, no había sido nada lindo el ocultarle la noticia a Candy ,ya que como lo predijo George aquello solo le traería problemas con ella, ahora la veía ausente y que rehuía a su mirada, dentro de su cabeza no dejaba de maldecirse, por todo lo ocurrido nada resulto como lo hubiera querido, no solo se equivoco al ocultarle la noticia, si no en la forma en la que la vio, como la sujeto contra su cuerpo y maldito fuera el deseo enorme de querer besarla hasta cansarse

Al llegar George pudo percibir la tensión que se sentía entre ambos, algo había pasado y si su intuición no le fallaba tenía que ver con cierta publicación en conocido diario, la actitud de Candy le confirmo sus sospechas esquivo su mirada disculpándose y subiendo a su habitación, ni que decir de su joven amo que entro a pasos gigantes en la biblioteca cerrando la puerta por dentro y sin tener siquiera la decencia de responder a su saludo

Meneo la cabeza con desaprobación ¿Cómo podían ser tan testarudos?¿porque les era tan difícil darse cuenta de lo que ocurría en su interior?, era algo muy triste ver como se habían dejado vencer por sus miedos al grado de cegarse ante lo que era evidente, esa noche sería muy larga, pero más largo seria el regreso a Chicago

Los rayos del sol despertaron a Candy, escucho murmullos por lo que se asomo por la ventana, la hora de volver había llegado, entonces lo vio hablando con algunos empleados, sonreía abiertamente suspiro pensando en lo mucho que echo de menos esa sonrisa, como lo extrañaba a él completamente, la última vez que lo vio fue cuando bajaron del auto después de volver del hogar, no bajo a cenar y dudaba mucho que él lo hubiera hecho

Pero ahí estaba el tan perfecto como siempre, aún con ropa informal lucia bello, elegante y sobre todo muy apuesto, su pelo brillaba con la luz del sol, su piel bronceada y cada uno de sus gestos la tenia atrapada sin poder mover un solo pie para alejarse de aquella ventana soltó la cortina y se hecho un poco hacia atrás al sentirse descubierta por George que saludo con una leve inclinación del rostro, la mirada de Albert inmediatamente se dirigió a ella y levanto la mano en señal de saludo para después darle la espalda y con las manos en los bolsillos se encamino hacia la entrada, sin duda el seguía enfadado

El rubor cubrió sus mejillas, se dio vuelta para seguir preparando sus maletas, el momento de partir se estaba acercando, se ducho rápidamente y en cuanto estuvo lista, bajo las escaleras para desayunar antes de partir, escucho murmullos, no eran solo Albert y George quienes conversaban había algunos hombres más, su sorpresa fue enorme al ver de quien se trataba

-Tom!-grito corriendo hacia él quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos

-Candy!,finalmente puedo verte, es una lástima que precisamente ahora que te vas

-Lo lamento tanto Tom pero prometo regresar muy pronto

-Espero que eso sea cierto-hablo el otro joven presente

-Jonas!,por supuesto que regresare-le saludo con un beso en la mejilla-eso te lo aseguro

Albert murmuro algo que ninguno de ellos entendió al principio, pero que al verlo salir comprendieron al instante aquella actitud cortante de él hacía sus visitas la sobresalto un poco pero se compuso inmediatamente, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo así que los invito al desayuno a lo que ambos rechazaron disculpándose

Los visitantes se marcharon y ellos desayunaron en silencio, momentos después el auto emprendía el camino de regreso a Chicago, George observaba discretamente por el retrovisor aquella escena no le parecía nada común, su joven amo leía el periódico mientras la pequeña rubio observaba melancólica por la ventana

De nada había servido aquel viaje todas las expectativas que él y Madame Elroy pusieron en esas vacaciones no dieron los frutos esperados, nada le resultaba mas frustrante que saber lo evidente, ellos se amaban y no como familia, había mucho mas en aquella relación y aunque era verdad que las cosas habían cambiado era precisamente porque aun no eran sinceros el uno con el otro, ese viaje de retorno seria largo e incomodo

Los días siguientes a penas y se habían visto tal parecía como si se estuvieran evitando, esa mañana Candy se encontraba trabajando en el hospital, cuando recibió la visita de Annie,quien moría de curiosidad por saber lo que había sucedido y aunque ya estaba enterada a grandes rasgos de la discusión de sus amigos, tenía que escucharlo de los labios de Candy, solo así sabría que tan dañada estaba la relación

-¿Me permitiría uso minutos "Srita Ocupada"?-bromeo

-Annie,que sorpresa!-exclamo sonriente

-Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen…si Mahoma no va a la montaña..

-Que cosas dices hermanita!-sonrió

-Candice White Andley,¿me puedes decir que te pasa?-fingió enojo

-Nada y a la vez todo…¿supiste lo de Susana?-pregunto sin dejar de ocuparse de su reporte

-Sí pero ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

-Confundida-dijo con sinceridad

-¿Aun amas a Terry?¿y si él te buscara?-sabía que estaba siendo muy directa pero era necesario

-Yo aun no sé qué es lo que me pasa, no sé qué sucedería si el volviera, pero ¿sabes Annie?,creo que hace ya mucho tiempo deje de amar a Terry

-Eso me parece bien, se que lo superaste y creo que fue lo mejor…¿y Albert?-en ese justo momento obtuvo la atención de la chica, que dejo de ver el papel frente a ella y volteo a ver a su hermana

-Albert está bien –respondio nerviosa

-Candy, no es a lo que me refiero y lo sabes

-Annie yo…quiero mucho a Albert-aquel cuestionamiento la estaba poniendo nerviosa

-Hermanita, sé que él no está bien, Archie me ha contado ciertas cosas

-Si es verdad, casi no he podido hablar con él, debe ser por Kate-bajo la mirada

-No seas boba, ¿crees que si realmente le importara no la buscaría?-la tomo de la mano

-En realidad no sé qué decirte…

-Tú conoces a Albert mejor que nadie, debes de saber lo que sucede…¿en verdad estas molesta con él?

-Es que yo…no lo sé, me molesto mucho que no me dijera lo de la muerte de Susana, siempre me oculta las cosas…

-¿Por qué crees que lo hace?, has actuado como una tonta y lo sabes…el solo lo ha hecho por protegerte…

-Lo sé Annie, él, siempre es tan bueno y yo siempre lo arruino todo

-Deberías de decirle como te sientes en lugar de evitarlo-meneo la cabeza, simplemente no entendía a esos dos

Candy observo unos instantes a su hermana ¿desde cuándo había cambiado tanto?¿qué sabia ella del asunto?¿cómo se entero que lo evitaba si no se lo había dicho?, se dio cuenta de que definitivamente existía un complot en contra de ella, seguramente comandado por Archie pero ¿Qué le había hecho Archie a Annie, su hermanita la tímida?

-Annie, no sé porque las cosas entre nosotros han cambiado tanto, antes éramos los mejores amigos…hablábamos por horas, el cobijo de sus brazos era mi refugio favorito, pero últimamente siento que un abismo nos separa, pensé que en Lakewood las cosas serian diferentes pero por lo visto me equivoque

-Creo que de verdad necesitamos hablar, pero este no es el lugar, por la noche iremos a cenar…Albert nos ha invitado por si quieres saberlo

-De acuerdo, desconocida Annie-bromeo

-No seas boba Candy, debes de saber que la tía esta por regresar y algunas otras cosas que ya te diré en su momento, así que dame un abrazo y regálame una sonrisa que tengo que irme-la abrazo sin darle tiempo a nada

Sonrió viendo como su hermana se marchaba, sin duda alguna Annie ya no era la misma de antes, su relación con Archie le daba una confianza que nunca antes le conoció, eso sin mencionar el exquisito gusto con el que vestia,quizá un día de estos le pediría un consejo en cuanto a su vestimenta, meneo la cabeza desechando todo pensamiento y se disponía a continuar con su reporte cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta se escucharon nuevamente

-Ahora ¿Qué es lo que quieres Annie?-grito sin voltear

-Lo siento Candy, espero no interrumpir

Aquella voz no era precisamente la de su hermana, por poco y se queda sin respiración al levantar la vista y encontrarse con la peor de sus pesadillas, "perfecta Kate Hamilton", le sonreía amablemente cuando ella solo quería que la tierra se la tragara en ese preciso instante

-Hola Kate-fingió una amable sonrisa-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues ya sabes, donaciones al hospital, además pase a saludarte

-Me alegra tanto que lo hicieras-respondió con falso entusiasmo

-¿Qué tal estuvo Lakewood?-pregunto tímidamente

-Bien…Lakewood está muy bien-contesto cortante-disculpa que sea grosera pero en verdad estoy ocupada

-Candy¿sera que podemos hablar un día de estos?-pregunto nerviosa

-Yo…he..si ¿Por qué no?-se vio obligada a aceptar

-¿William está bien?-pregunto temerosa

-Sí, eso creo…Kate ¿Por qué no almorzamos mañana?, tengo que terminar este reporte, lo siento

-No te preocupes Candy, lo entiendo-bajo la mirada-en cuanto lo del almuerzo, ¿te parece bien en la cafetería frente al hospital?

-Eso es grandioso ¿Entonces mañana?

-Hasta mañana Candy…y muchas gracias

Eso era la peor de las tragedias que podía ocurrirle, le dijo que si hablaría con ella solo para evitar su conversación en ese momento, pero sin que se lo propusiera se comprometió a conversar con ella ¿de qué tendrían que hablar?, su corazón sintió la punzada de los celos al saber que tal vez le contaría como muchas otras veces lo amable y cariñoso que se comportaba su amigo con ella, suspiro enfadada con ella misma "genial Candy eres un imán de situaciones incomodas "se dijo haciendo una mueca

Albert paseaba por el despacho con pasos firmes y largos, Archie lo observaba con un poco de fastidio, su pésimo humor estaba por contagiarlos a todos, su tío siempre era adorable y mesurado pero esos últimos días sencillamente no lo soportaba, no sabía cómo haría esa noche que acudirían a cenar

-Es que no es posible-grito-se suponía que revisaste el contrato, ¿Cómo no viste un error tan grande?

-En primer lugar Tío -respondió enfadado-no es como para que me grites, en segundo lugar cada detalle ha sido revisado nuevamente y se ha corregido, en tercero creo que lo mejor es cancelar la cena de esta noche

-Pero ¿Qué dices?-volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido

-Que en el trabajo puedo soportar tui pésimo humor, pero no sé si este dispuesto a soportarlo fuera de aquí-respondió con una mirada fría

-Archie yo…-sentía que la cara le ardía de vergüenza-lo lamento, no sé qué me pasa últimamente

-Pues sea lo que sea averígualo pronto y por favor resuélvelo, porque en verdad estas causando muy mala impresión, ahora si me disculpas debo seguir trabajando-se puso de pie, salió sin darle oportunidad de hablar

George se topo en la puerta a un molesto Archie y entro para encontrarse con un confundido Albert, algo grave había sucedido, nunca antes presencio una escena similar, desde que Archie se incorporo a trabajar en las empresas el ambiente entre ambos era de alegría y camaradería, así que cerrando la puerta pregunto

-¿Ha ocurrido algo, William?-se sentó frente a el

-Hemos discutido, dice que estoy de malhumorado y quiere cancelar la cena de esta noche-respondió jugueteando con un bolígrafo en sus manos

-Bien, lo entiendo Archie tiene toda la razón-hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza

-¿Pero qué te pasa George?-arqueo la ceja

-No ¿Qué te pasa a ti?, se suponía que tus vacaciones eran para que te relajaras, pero por el contrario vienes con una actitud hostil, culpas a todos por todo y te cierras a las explicaciones, sea lo que sea debes resolverlo o te quedaras sin personal-sentencio molesto, no le agradaba ser tan directo pero en ocasiones era necesario

Albert no dijo nada se puso de pie, metió las manos en los bolsillos y se aproximo al gran ventanal que daba hacia la calle, su amigo no estaba equivocado, así como tampoco lo estaba Archie, era verdad estaba comportándose como un cretino, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, tenía que hablar con ella o se volvería completamente loco

Candy lo tenia asi,echaba de menos aquellos días en los que conversar con ella era lo más sencillo del mundo, cuando podía cobijarla entre sus brazos sin temor a que su corazón lo delatara, acariciar su rostro sin deseos de besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento, darse cuenta de sus sentimientos lo frustraban internamente y aun no estaba preparado para admitirlos

Por otra parte Kate le había enviado infinidad de notas de disculpa, pero él no dio respuesta a ninguna, no se sentía como un caballero, esa era la realidad, pero no le apetecía hablar con ella, no quería darle la falsa esperanza de que algo que no iba a suceder la reconciliación entre ambos no era uno de sus planes, no sería justo seguir jugando con ella, que era una buena, era hermosa no dudaba que hubiera sido una gran esposa, pero él no la amaba su corazón le pertenecía desde hace ya muchos años a una sola mujer, aunque nunca antes quisiera aceptarlo

George lo observaba respetando su silencio, sabía que sus palabras algo movieron dentro de él, sabía que recapacitaría, qué se daría cuenta de que su comportamiento estaba fuera de lugar, que tenía que ponerle fin a aquella situación, la felicidad estaba al alcance de su mano pero se negaba a tomarla ¿Por qué? Eso era algo que solo él podría responder

-Me disculpare con Archie-exclamo decidido a salir antes de hacerlo se volvió a George-espero tu también me perdones, lamento haber sido un idiota

-William, tienes que resolverlo, tienes que encontrar la manera de hacerlo, me preocupas

-Las cosas cambiaran, ya lo veras…manda una nota a la Mansión Hamilton, invitaré a Kate a tomar el té mañana…

-¿Estás seguro?-cuestiono si comprender

-Nunca antes estuve tan seguro como ahora, debo enfrentar la realidad ¿no lo cres?,debo ir con Archie…te dejo

Salió dejando George atonito,no podía comprender ¿a qué se refería su amo con enfrentar la realidad?, creía que su labor con aquel muchacho había terminado cuando tomo las riendas de la familia ahora no estaba muy seguro de ello

-William ¿qué locura se te ha ocurrido ahora?-murmuro sonriendo

Continuara….

Chicas lamento dejar ese beso pendiente jajaja(no me odien..por favor…por favor…)disculpen la demora y dejen su comentario sea bueno o malo es bienvenido

Mis especiales agradecimientos a :

CandyFan72,Yuukychan,Lady Susi,Lu de Andrew,Lissette LN,Chiquita Andrew,Quevivacandy,Maxima,Florcita,Clau Ardley,Amigocha,Marla88 Verito,Melisa Andrew,Lucia Andrew,Magnolia A,Gatita Andrew Blackcat2010,Litzy…Bendiciones y hasta el próximo


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.-Tu eres mi problema….

Candy miraba fijamente el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea, cada segundo le parecía eterno, Annie y Archie estaban por llegar pero a Albert le había parecido muy gracioso no estar presente para recibirlos, ella desde muy temprano estaba esperándolo, se esmero demasiado en su arreglo pero cuando George llego y le entrego una simple nota, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada ¿Qué era aquello tan urgente que tenía que hacer?

Se puso de pie soltando el aire con resignación, camino de un lado al otro de la habitación, el motor de un auto hizo que cada centímetro de su piel se erizara, su corazón latía fuerte en su pecho, corrió hacia la ventana esperando ver llegar al motivo de su desespero, pero con desilusión observo como Annie y Archie descendían del auto, ahora si estaba totalmente molesta ¿Qué clase de anfitrión no esperaba a sus invitados?

Albert decidió de último momento que tenía que tomar una copa para relajarse, el mar de confusiones albergadas en su mente lo tenían muy tenso, sabía que Archie entendería su punto de vista cuando se lo comento, hasta se mostro comprensivo y le dijo que no se preocupara que ellos esperarían su regreso, después de todo no eran visitantes a la mansión, ellos eran familia, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en su rostro, le alegraba haber aclarado las cosas con Archie

Se disponía a beber su último trago y salir de ahí, era verdad que aquel tiempo a solas lo relajo, le hizo ver las cosas de un punto de vista diferente, como siempre llego a la conclusión que lo mejor era no comportarse como un adolescente, doblegar su orgullo y recuperar la amistad de su rubia amiga, ya no le preocupaba el saber que era lo que ella seguía sintiendo por Terry, respetaría su silencio, su privacidad en cuanto a sus sentimientos hacia ella, esos estaban definitivamente muy bien protegidos, nunca sufriría por amor, si Candy le ofrecía una amistad eso estaba perfecto para el

El tiempo se le había ido pensando, el momento de marcharse llego sin que se diera cuenta, hablar consigo mismo era gratificante, aun tenía un par de conversaciones pendientes, una con Candy debía de disculparse por ocultarle siempre todo como si ella no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, otra la que más trabajo costaría con Kate, no quería herirla, pero tampoco creía justo arrastrarla a una relación llena de dudas y sentimientos encontrados, la quería de eso no tenia duda, pero se había acostumbrado a ser libre, a que nadie cuestionara sus actos, tal vez ir poco a poco, ser amigos y nada mas

Annie veía con desespero que de nada servía estarle describiendo a Candy el hermosos juego de sabanas que estuvo bordando esa tarde, la chica parecía como si estuviera en otro mundo, pero al abrirse la puerta principal ella cambio completamente de actitud, bastaba con saber que él llegaba a casa para cambiar por completo su estado de animo

Cuando entro saludo con una amplia sonrisa, lo cual dejo pensando a Candy que de cualquier lugar que el regresara lo puso de buen humor, se preguntaba si aquello tendría que ver con su querida amiga Kate, el solo hecho de pensarlo le producía un severo dolor en el estomago, pero lo disimulo muy bien y se dispuso a disfrutar de la cena, la cual transcurrió entre triviales conversaciones, al finalizar los hombres se retiraron a la biblioteca mientras Annie y Candy esperaban en el recibidor

-Bien Annie lo has visto con tus propios ojos, Albert me odia!-hizo un puchero

-No seas boba Candy…debemos hablar de algo importante

-¿Sabes que después de que te fuiste llego Kate al hospital?-dijo rápidamente

-¿Pero qué era lo que quería?-pregunto con interés

-No lo sé, en realidad no quería conversar con ella, pero al esquivarla solo me enrede mas en una situación que no quiero enfrentar-se encogió de hombros

-¿Qué has hecho hermanita?, me pones nerviosa-dijo tomándola de los hombros

-Bueno no es algo tan grave, solo acepte almorzar con Kate mañana, yo no quiero verme involucrada en su relación con Albert

-Te entiendo pero ahora debes de acudir, hay algo que quiero decirte

-Si lo sé, el regreso de la tía Elroy-hizo una mueca

-No solo eso Candy, se que Albert tiene una cita con Kate mañana

-Me parece bien-sonrió tratando de disimular el dolor que le causaba escuchar aquello-al menos Albert volverá a sonreír

-¿Hasta cuando seguirás fingiendo?-la encaro

-Yo…no te entiendo Annie-le brindo sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca-¿de qué hablas?

-Que ya estoy harta de que no me tengas la confianza suficiente para reconocer ante mí lo que te pasa-murmuro molesta-¿crees que no te conozco lo suficiente como para saber lo que estas sintiendo?

-Pues si Annie, muero de celos, no soporto saber a esa mujer cerca de Albert…porque yo…porque yo…lo amo!-grito más que reconocerlo ante su hermana lo hizo para sí misma

-Bueno ya lo aceptaste ¿ahora qué piensas hacer?-sonrió tranquila

-¿Pero no te has sorprendido?-cuestiono confundida

-Ya lo sabía, creo que desde antes que tú misma lo supieras-sonrió pícaramente

-Annie ¿en qué te has convertido?

-Vamos Candy-rio divertida-no me has respondido ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Nada yo creo que…-dejo de hablar cuando escucho murmullos que le indicaban que los caballeros se acercaban así que prefirió callar

El resto de la noche ya no pudo conversar con su hermana se dedicaron a planear entre todos la fiesta de bienvenida para la tía el próximo fin de semana arribaría a Chicago, aquello provocaba alegría en ellos, Elroy había cambiado considerablemente quizá por aquella enfermedad que le diagnosticaron o tal vez el alejamiento con los Legan pero de alguna extraña manera ahora era una dulce mujer

Se despidió de Annie con un abrazo que la chica aprovecho para decirle que aquella conversación continuaría, aceptar ante su hermana sus sentimientos le daba un poco de alivio, entraron a la mansión con paso lento, en silencio, George se excuso y se fue a dormir

-Podemos hablar Candy-propuso el

-Por supuesto Albert, si no estás muy cansado

Por toda respuesta sonrió y le indico el camino a la biblioteca, ella se colgó de su brazo y caminaron en esa dirección

-Candy yo…-la observo fijamente-lamento haberme comportado como un idiota, quería ser buen amigo y al parecer lo eche a perder

-No Bert,discúlpame tu a mí, se que solo querías protegerme, ya no estés molesto conmigo por favor-lo vio a los ojos

-Claro que no lo estoy-la tomo en sus brazos-solo quiero verte feliz

-Y lo soy de verdad no sabes lo feliz que soy-cerro los ojos disfrutando la calidez de sus brazos

-Entonces ¿amigos?-la soltó y le extendió una mano

-Amigos-estrecho su mano y le sonrió

La mañana de Candy había estado un poco movida, de vez en cuando su mirada se perdían en la lejanía recordando unos ojos azules que la veían con dulzura la noche anterior, se preguntaba como haría ella para poder sobrevivir sin esos bellos ojos cuando tuviera que marcharse de su vida, tal vez su cita con Kate era para solucionar sus diferencias y ella tenía que cumplir su papel de buena amiga

La hora del almuerzo llego sin que se diera cuenta, después de cambiarse, se dispuso a acudir al café en el que quedo de verse con Kate, cualquier cosa que le dijera sabía que no le agradaría pero ya estaba resignada a escucharla, entro dudosa al lugar, observo las mesas pero en ninguna de ellas podía ver a la chica, de pronto en la mesa del fondo alguien levanto la mano en señal de saludo pero definitivamente no era Kate, se acerco con cautela para encontrarse con el apuesto James

-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto confundida

-Lo siento Candy, se que esperabas a mi prima, pero algo se presento y no pudo venir, así que si no te molesta ¿almorzarías conmigo?

-Yo…en realidad no lo sé –respondió nerviosa

-Por favor solo un momento ¿de acuerdo?, prometo ser un caballero

-Se que lo eres, pero no tienes que hacerlo

-Candy-la vio seductoramente tomando su mano-quiero hacerlo

Pasaron un momento agradable James era un chico simpático y apuesto, quizá si no estuviera tan enamorada de Albert el sería un buen prospecto de novio, pero su corazón ya partencia a su mejor amigo, aunque nunca tuvieran futuro aquellos sentimientos, al finalizar la llevo a la mansión, como todo el caballero que era

Kate no acudió a la cita con Candy por estarse preparando para esa tarde, la nota de Albert para invitarla a tomar el té la tomo por sorpresa pero a la vez le causo una gran alegría, al fin tendría oportunidad de resolver las cosas con él, al menos así lo creía ella; le propuso a James que acudiera en su lugar, el joven acepto gustoso por nada del mundo perdería la oportunidad de conocer más de cerca a tan linda joven

Llego a la Mansión Andley a la hora señalada aun no sabía si solo serian ellos dos o si Candy estaría presente pero en realidad poco importaba, lo que realmente le interesaba era el saber que el pidió verla, la esperanza se albergaba en su corazón

Candy vio desde la ventana la llegada de la joven heredera delo Hamilton, la vio descender del auto junto con su dama de compañía, su perfección era escalofriante ,cada movimiento estaba hecho con gracia, su vestimenta siempre lucia impecable y su sonrisa era de lo más sofisticada, ante ella nada había que hacer

Sea como fuere Albert no la invito a su reunión par a tomar té, ni ella quería estar presente ¿a quién trataba de engañar? Aquello solo sería el principio de su caída libre, sin duda ellos retomarían su noviazgo y ella moriría poco a poco hasta el día de la inevitable boda

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Terry planeaba cada detalle con sumo cuidado la presentación de la obra escrita por Susana debería ser espectacular con la ayuda de Robert logro interesar a unos actores promedio para ponerla en escena, todo estaría listo en unos meses

Con la ayuda de su nuevo amigo Peter estaba asistiendo a algunos grupos de ayuda para superar su problema con el alcohol, quería ser un hombre nuevo, sin rencores ni viejos sentimientos anidados en el alma

Quería ser mejor para Candy, para el momento en que sus vidas se reencontraran brindarle una vida diferente, su madre lo apoyaba incondicionalmente, se mudo temporalmente a New York para ayudarlo en su proceso de sanación, su relación estaba mejor que nunca

La mujer se acerco a él viéndolo con adoracion,lamentaba tantos años de mantener oculta su verdadera identidad y aun ahora no podía decir que se trataba de su hijo, pero solo lo hacía para complacer a Terry, no quería que lo catalogaran como un actor consentido solo por ser hijo de quien era

-Ya basta mamá-sonrió sin dejar de ver los papeles en la mesa

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Terry, de todo lo que has logrado

-Gracias, después de todo fue mejor vivir lejos del Duque

-Hijo por favor, deberías de perdonarlo-sugirió

-Lo he hecho madre, pero descubrí que estoy mejor lejos de el

-Richard solo quería lo mejor para ti-trato de justificarlo

-Te hizo sufrir mamá, no lo compadezcas que él no lo hizo contigo

-Pero Terry, aun puedes ir a verlo…quizá logres hablar con el

-Eleonor no insistas!-se puso de pie molesto-será mejor que me vaya

Lo vio salir, sabía que estaba muy enojado tantos años y seguía odiando a su padre aquello no era nada bueno ¿Cómo esperaba sanar su alma si aun guardaba ese viejo rencor hacia su padre?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Albert recibió a Kate con una sonrisa, la chica lucia radiante necesitaba ser un tonto para no admitir que era hermosa, mucho más cuando reía como en aquel momento lo hacía en un principio hablaron de cosas triviales, incluso de lo hermoso que era Lakewood, lo que los llevo a la charla que la llevo a ella a aquel lugar

-Gracias por aceptar mi invitación-la miro a los ojos

-Pensé que nunca más querrías hablarme-confeso

-Kate yo…lamento tanto todo lo sucedido, pero creo que tu mereces a alguien mejor que yo-resoplo, le estaba costando mucho decirle aquello-no puedo ofrecerte nada, más que mi amistad sincera

-Pero ¿Qué sucedió William?, pensé que nuestra relación marchaba bien, si es por lo de Candy déjame pedirte una disculpa, no debí decir lo que dije se que la quieres mucho como si fuera una hermana para ti

-No es eso-meneo la cabeza-siento que aun no estoy preparado para una relación, necesito viajar mucho mas, no sería justo para ti

-Pero yo te esperaría William, podemos lograrlo ¿Es que ya no me quieres?

-Kate, es precisamente porque te quiero que no puedo hacerte daño, como te lo dije hace unos instantes, seamos amigos quizá con el tiempo…-suspiro-no se no quiero prometer nada ¿lo entiendes?

¿Qué si lo entendía? Obviamente lo hacia ese hombre tenía miedo de llamarle a las cosas por su nombre, estaba rompiendo definitivamente con ella, la razón era más que obvia su dulce y querida hija adoptiva tenía mucho que ver en esa decisión, pero no esperaba que lo admitiera, así que hizo lo que cualquier señorita de sociedad bien educada puede hacer

-Por supuesto William-le dio una falsa sonrisa-ser tu amiga será muy agradable, además creo que inevitablemente quizá nos seguiremos viendo

-Por supuesto, de eso no tengas dudas, de vez en cuando puedo visitarte-le sonrió amable

-Tal vez y con un poco de suerte lleguemos a ser parientes-dijo sarcástica

-¿Parientes?¿porque dices eso?-arqueo la ceja confundido

-Pues ¿porque ha de ser?, por James y Candy, supe que almorzaron juntos-rio con fingida inocencia

-Pero ¿la esta cortejando sin mi permiso?-expreso molesto

-Bueno eso es algo que debes solucionar con James…¿sabes William?, debo irme ya es muy tarde y debo regresar a casa

-Por supuesto, te acompaño a tu auto-le dio la mano

Salieron conversando de cosas sin importancia mientras salían de la mansión, ya en el auto la ayudo a subir lo que Kate aprovecho muy bien sobretodo porque le pareció ver a su rubia amiga asomandose por la ventana, si aquellos dos pensaban que se saldrían con la suya estaban muy equivocados, lo atrajo y dio un accidental beso en los labios del rubio que se aparto inmediatamente, lo cual Candy ya no pudo apreciar la joven se disculpo y se fingió apenada

Candy estaba demasiado molesta por lo que acababa de presenciar, no podía evitar que las lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos aun cuando ella sabía que aquella visita seguramente era para reconciliarse, Kate era perfecta mientras ella llevaba sus viejos overoles manchados con pintura por doquier a causa de su nuevo entretenimiento, se sentó frente al caballete y trazo unas líneas de pintura bastante enojada tratando de contener las lagrimas

Unos golpes en la puerta le indicaron que él quería hablarle, pero en ese momento no tenia humor para fingir ser una buena amiga y escuchar toda su felicidad, así que le grito que no era un buen momento, lo cual su rubio amigo ignoro y en instantes estaba parado justo frente a ella

-Deja eso, tenemos que hablar-le ordeno

-Lo siento pero estoy pintado Albert-no quería verlo a los ojos

-Candy hablaras conmigo lo quieras o no-la tomo por las muñecas haciendo que el pincel cayera al suelo

Ella lo veía sin poder entender, sus ojos parecían obscurecidos, su mandíbula apretada y podía darse cuenta que estaba furioso lo cual le parecía muy extraño ¿no se suponía que debería estar dando saltos de alegría?

En cuanto Candy levanto el rostro se dio cuenta de que sus ojos tenían huellas de un reciente llanto, pero su furia era mucho más fuerte que su razonamiento

-¿Por qué te estás viendo con James?-pregunto

-Albert, eso no es verdad-respondió

-Me lo niegas Candy, se que almorzaste con el-grito

-Pero las cosas no sucedieron así…déjame decirte que…

-No Candy, no quiero escucharte…me mentiste!-la soltó dando un golpe en la pared

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-lo detuvo del brazo-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

-¿Quieres saber cuál es mi problema?-la tomo de la cintura y la vio a los ojos-Tu Candy…tu eres mi maldito problema…

-yo…-la silencio poniendo un dedo en su boca

-mi problema es que me encanta tu pelo, adoro tu sonrisa…me enloquece la forma en la que a veces me miras…la forma en la que puedes transformar un pésimo día en uno radiante y lleno de alegría, mi problema es que quiero besarte

Y sin darle oportunidad de responder acerco su rostro al de ella, que estaba mojado por las lagrimas, cerró los ojos y disfruto de aquel primer beso que, nada tenía que ver con el que Terry le robo en Escocia, esta vez era un beso suave y dulce, su corazón latía desbocado, aun no podía asimilar semejante confesión, pero ya habría tiempo, por lo pronto se dejo llevar por aquellas sensaciones que aquel beso le estaba provocando

Continuara...

Hoy si hubo beso jajaja,veremos las reacciones en el siguiente ufff todo sucedió como en un sueño ¿verdad?, nos leemos en el próximo

Mis especiales agradecimientos a :

CandyFan72,Quevivacandy,Gatita Andrew,Verito,Marla 88,Magnolia A,Florcita,Amigocha,Blackcat2010,Clau Ardley,Chiquita Andrew,Yuukychan,Guest y Any gracias hermosas y nos leemos pronto Bendiciones!


	11. Chapter 11

Nota: Quiero aclarar antes que nada que lamento si con esta personalidad de Albert he ofendido a alguna fan, pero desde el principio de esta historia dije que era un poco diferente, mi intención nunca ha sido la de cambiar la esencia de los personajes, gracias y espero disfruten este capítulo…

Capitulo 11.-Sorpresas…

Candy cerró los ojos disfrutando el sabor de aquella boca cálida sobre la de ella, el olor varonil penetrando en sus sentidos, aquel beso era tal y como algún día soño,era un beso robado pero también era el beso que su alma anhelaba insistentemente, nunca ni en sus más remotas fantasías pensó que su Príncipe sería capaz de actuar de aquella forma tan arrebatadora, él por lo general era tranquilo y apacible, descubrir aquella nueva faceta la estaba sorprendiendo, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió mucho mas atraída a él, al hombre apasionado que era en ese momento

Quería separarse,queria con romper aquel beso pero no podía se quedo inmóvil, por primera vez decidió ignorar a su mente dejándose llevar por lo que su corazón le dictaba, pero ¿Cómo olvidar la escena que presencio minutos antes?¿a donde quería llegar el con esas palabras, con ese beso?, suavemente empujo con sus manos el pecho del hombre que se aferraba a su cuerpo con fiereza

Albert no podía o no quería pensar absolutamente nada en ese momento, no entendía como era que actuó de aquella manera, pero un sentimiento extraño se apodero de él, sentía rabia de solo imaginar que alguien más se atreviera a poner los ojos en Candy era algo que no podía manejar, así que ignorando todo aquello que lo hacía ser un caballero se dejo guiar por lo que su alma le exigía en ese momento

Su alma que gritaba desesperada por sentirse un poco amada por ella, la mujer que cada día se apoderaba de sus pensamientos, la que poco a poco lo estaba robando una parte de su ser sin que se diera cuenta, él se había propuesto enterrar todas aquellas ilusiones tontas que nacieron dentro de si hace muchos años atrás, pero no estaba todo muy claro, ¿realmente sentía algo más que una amistad por ella?, sabía que le gustaba necesitaba estar ciego para no ver en la hermosa mujer que se había convertido, le gustaba aun mucho más ahora que era una mujer preparada, el tiempo con la tía Elroy le había hecho mucho bien, ¿Qué sentía ella por él?, temía que solo fuera gratitud, ahora lamentaba haberse dejado llevar y aunque estaba disfrutando de aquellos labios, al sentir el leve empujón de Candy, finalmente termino por romper el beso

Se alejo de ella dejándose caer al borde de la cama con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos cubriendo su rostro ¿Cómo podía verla a la cara?.Al ver lo afligido que estaba Albert cuando se alejo de ella Candy sintió que se arrepentía de lo que hizo, pero ella no quería que lo lamentara, no quería que se arrepintiera porque sucediera lo que sucediera, aquel beso había sido lo más lindo que pudo sucederle

Terry disfrutaba de aquella brisa que acariciaba su rostro los ensayos estaban por terminar y probablemente en muy poco tiempo podía por fin presentar una de las obras que Susana había escrito, sintió una pena enorme por ella, la forma tan triste en la que su vida termino, pero ya no sentía más culpa, a su mente volvieron los días del colegio San Paulo, la forma en la que ayudo a Candy a con la muerte de Anthony, había resultado muy fácil darle aquel consejo de seguir viviendo pero ahora él la comprendía un poco más, ver morir a alguien que quieres tanto no era sencillo

Ella se sentía culpable de no poder hacer nada por evitarlo, pero más aun por creerse la causante de aquella tragedia, ahora el estaba en la misma situación, él también en algún momento se sintió el causante de la suerte de Susana, pero con la ayuda de las reuniones a las que asistía para superar sus problemas con el alcohol entendió que en la vida existen situaciones que simplemente no se puedes evitar

-Hola Terry-saludo el joven

-Peter amigo-sonrió-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Lo siento, la señorita Backer me dijo donde podría encontrarte, espero no importunarte

-Para nada, los buenos amigos siempre son bien recibidos

-¿Ahora somos amigos?-bromeo-eso es genial!

-Si eres mi amigo te agradezco que me ayudaras, que te interesaras en la persona y no en el actor ¿sabes? solo una vez en mi vida conocí a alguien que se preocupaba por los demás desinteresadamente

-Vaya-suspiro-me supongo que es una chica ¿cierto?

-Sí pero ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Digamos que tenias cierto brillo en la mirada, ese que solo el amor da

-Es como un mal chiste-soltó una carcajada

-¿Un mal chiste?-pregunto

-Sí, tú eres mucho más joven que yo y tienes una madurez impresionante

-Digamos que la vida me ha enseñado a duros golpes

-Lo sé, eres un chico admirable-le palmeo el hombro

-Basta Terry, disculpa mi atrevimiento pero anoche en la reunión te vi un poco molesto cuando te preguntaron por la relación con tu padre

-Mi padre-su rostro se endureció-el hombre más vil que conozco, él me separo de mi madre…

-Pero bueno, yo digo que deberías de perdonarlo y tratar de olvidar los rencores que tienes hacia él, es tu padre!

-Bueno, si es que en realidad se le puede llamar así

-Se que en verdad quieres ser mejor, he visto ese anhelo en tu mirada y el empeño que has puesto en las reuniones, pero de nada sirve si sigues guardando rencor en tu interior

-Es que tú no sabes el daño que me ha hecho toda mi vida

-Y te lo seguirá haciendo si tú se lo sigues permitiendo

-Amigo ¿De que hablas?, yo renuncie a su apellido, me he alejado de su vida definitivamente, él ya no puede hacerme más daño

-¿Estás seguro Terry?¿ya no te está haciendo más daño?

-No entiendo a donde quieres llegar-meneo la cabeza

-A que mientras sigas anidando ese sentimiento de odio hacia él, te seguirá lastimando por siempre-al ver que no respondía pensó que lo mejor era despedirse-bien me tengo que ir, solo vine a recordarte que esta noche tendremos una convivencia en el grupo con la familia puedes llevar a tu madre, sabes que ahí todo es discreto

-Gracias Peter, lo pensare…es decir lo de asistir a la reunión

-Y lo otro también piénsalo, te lo debes amigo…te mereces ser feliz

El chico dio la vuelta y se alejo, Terry siguió viendo hacia el infinito, no sabía que era aquello que tenia aquel joven amigo suyo que cada que le daba su opinión, le hacía ver las cosas de una perspectiva diferente, quizá debería de tratar de limar asperezas con el Duque pero el miedo lo paralizaba, el miedo a enfrentarse a una dura realidad ¿Qué pasaría si lo rechazara nuevamente?

La voz de Annie retumbo por toda la habitación

-¿Confundido?-grito

-Si Annie, baja la voz por favor-suplico Candy

-No Candy, parece un niño ¿Cómo puede decirte algo así?-su cara mostraba indignación

-Pues lo hizo…así que ya sabrás como me siento-chillo una vez mas

-Candy, deja de llorar por Dios, así no resolverás nada-dijo sentándose a su lado

-Es que tu no entiendes!-se encogió de hombros-yo lo amo y él ni siquiera sabe lo que siente por mi...

-Bien calmate, porque te recuerdo que Albert está en la mansión-le acaricio los hombros-y después cuéntame con lujo de detalles ¿Cómo es que tuvieron esa conversación?

Candy asintió respiro profundo para empezar a recordad lo ocurrido en días anteriores

****Flashback****

Ella lo observaba con ojos expectantes no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que él se sento,seguía con el rostro escondido y no decía ni una sola palabra, le pareció una eternidad cuando por fin el levanto la mirada

-Candy yo…

-No Albert, por favor no me digas que lo lamentas aunque probablemente lo hagas, no me lo digas por favor-dijo casi en un susurro

-Pero no debieron suceder las cosas así lo que dije es cierto, me gustas, me vuelves loco y no dejo de pensar en ti

-Pero sigues con Kate ¿Cierto? Y lo que pasó…

-Yo rompí definitivamente con Kate-interrumpió

-No lo entiendo, vi como la besabas hace un momento-bajo la mirada-lo siento no te estaba espiando lo vi por casualidad

-Kate me beso, se que fue atrevido de su parte, eso me molesta pero ¿Qué hay de ti y James?

-Entre James y yo no hay nada, es un chico agradable y simpático pero solo es un amigo, no sé de donde sacaste esa idea de que estoy saliendo con él-dijo algo molesta

-Kate, me lo dijo…dijo que almorzaron juntos, lo demás lo imagine yo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de todo

-No entiendo nada!-se encogió de hombros

-Candy sé que voy a parecerte un imbécil por preguntarlo, pero ¿Por qué me has pedido que no te diga que lo lamento?

-Porque tú también me gustas-dijo rápidamente sintiendo como los colores se le subían al rostro

-¿Es eso cierto Pequeña? Se puso de pie sonriendo

-Es cierto, me gustas más que nadie-susurro

-Candy, yo quiero pedirte que me dejes conocerte

-¿Conocerme?-iba reír pensado que se trataba de una broma, pero la mirada de él le dijo que no lo era

-Se que suena muy tonto pues nos conocemos desde hace tantos años, pero yo…no sé cómo decirlo…yo necesito aclarar mis sentimientos…es un cambio muy grande ¿entiendes?

-La verdad no ¿podrías ser más claro?-hizo una mueca

-Quiero conocerte y que me conozcas, yo estoy muy confundido con todo esto, no quiero que nadie salga herido, vayamos poco a poco ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo, vamos a conocernos-sonrío era lo que ella esperaba pero al menos era algo

-Gracias hermosa…ahora debo irme, nos vemos en la cena

***Fin Flashback***

-Albert está lleno de sorpresas-expreso Annie

-¿Ahora me entiendes?-se limpio las lagrimas-el actúa como si nada mientras yo…lo amo Annie, mejor hubiera sido nunca besar sus labios

-Es un tonto Candy!-frunció el ceño

-Te recuerdo amiga, que aun sigue siendo el patriarca, así que ahórrate esos comentarios

-Es que lo es!, pero si él quiere guerra, eso le daremos…tu solo sigue mis consejos y veras como pronto se le aclara su "confusión"

-Cada día me convenzo mas, de que tu ya no eres Annie-rio

Albert no dejaba de pensar en los labios de Candy ,la dulzura de su boca, muchas noches solo con ese momento pero ningún sueño podía compararse con aquella realidad, ella había dicho que también le gustaba, no era que le hubiera confesado que lo amaba con locura pero al menos ese era un comienzo

Quizá había sido un patan,pero esta vez quería ir con cautela, él no podía dejarse llevar por un arrebato, no con ella porque existían muchas cosas en juego, una de ella su amistad si la relación no funcionaba la perdería para siempre?.Si así era él prefería morir

-Creo lo mejor sea que ya nos olvidemos de la dichosa fiesta ¿Verdad tío?

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto volteando hacia el

-Te lo dije George, puede estarse cayendo el techo a pedazos y este hombre ni se da cuenta-soltó una carcajada

-Archival!,te recuerdo que aun soy tu tío, además de tu jefe!-bromeo

-Archie tiene razón William ¿acaso hay algo que te preocupa?

-No George, no es nada…solo estoy un poco agotado, con todo eso del regreso de mi tía

-Ah por cierto, me encontré por casualidad a James Hamilton y no tuve más opción que invitarlos a la fiesta

-¿Qué hiciste qué?-le grito

-Lo siento ,en verdad lo siento pero una cosa llevo a la otra y no tuve opción

-Ni hablar, creo que la reunión pequeña ahora será un gran acontecimiento-dijo resignado

-Bueno es que para la tía solo lo mejor-dijo Archie sonriendo

El día de la recepción había llegado la mansión parecía una locura, él joven patriarca salió de su despacho para encaminarse al comedor, esperaba que Candy esta vez si estuviera presente para desayunar, desde aquella noche que la beso la había visto muy poco siempre estaba trabajando o se había retirado a descansar temprano

Tenía una necesidad inmensa por verla, en ocasiones se paraba frente a su habitación con la esperanza de verla antes de dormir, pero nunca tuvo el valor suficiente de tocar la puerta, el solo pensar que esa mañana estaría sentada muy cerca de él lo hacia sonreir,mas su decepción fue enorme al llegar y ver solo a George que esperaba impaciente

-Buenos días George ¿y Candy?-pregunto ocupando su sitio

-Lo lamento William, salió muy temprano con la ,me dijo que la disculparas pero que no desayunaría aquí

-Una vez más toma decisiones sin consultarme-dijo un poco molesto

-Bueno pero te ha dejado una nota-dijo extendiéndole un sobre

-Vaya, se le está haciendo costumbre-la tomo y empezó a leer

"Bert…

Lamento no poder cumplir mi promesa de desayunar juntos, pero ya conoces a Annie, insistió tanto en que la acompañara con la modista, lo siento, pero prometo estar ahí para la recepción

Con cariño Candy"

-Bueno al menos estará aquí para recibir a la tía

Por toda respuesta George sonrío ¿Qué se traían entre manos aquellas chicas?, cuando las vio salir murmuraba y reían sin parar sin duda algo estaba por suceder y sabía perfectamente que tenía que ver con cierto rubio de ojos azules que se encontraba sentado justo a un lado de él, ¿Qué sorpresas te esperaran esta noche amo William?

Continuara….

Chicas ¿Qué sorpresita le darán a mi rubio? Jajaja

Muchas gracias especialmente a :

Maxima,Gatita Andrew,Clau Ardley,Laila,Quevivacandy,Paloma Amigocha,Verito,CandyFan72,Chiquita Andrew,Yuukychan, Florcita Lu de Andrew,Albertfan,Carmen Tiza,Magnolia A,CaroClarf,Yiyi Melisa Andrew…muchas gracias y bendiciones para todas


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.-La tia Elroy

Annie sonrió mientras leía la nota recibida, horas antes habían llegado a su casa para empezar con su arreglo para aquella noche, todo estaba saliendo tal y como lo habían planeado, aquella estrategia sería un éxito de eso ahora no tenia duda alguna, había sido tan difícil convencer a Candy al principio pero lo logro, rápidamente tomo un bolígrafo y escribió, entregando la respuesta al mensajero que esperaba

Momentos después se encontraba frente al espejo terminando de peinar su cabello que lucía un nuevo corte, se sentía un poco frustrada de no haber convencido a Candy de recortar un poco mas sus rizos pero al menos había cambiado su peinado, tocaron a la puerta y ella supo en seguida de quien se trataba

-Pasa Candy…

-Annie ¿no te parece demasiado?-pregunto un poco incomoda

-Candy!-exclamo cuando volteo a verla-estas lindísima!...tu pelo es…hermanita, si el bobo de Albert no se decide al verte así…lo siento por él, por qué tendrás muchos pretendientes

-No seas grosera Annie,ademas no creo verme tan espectacular-dijo desanimada

-Pues te ves perfecta…mira-la acerco al espejo-debo felicitar a mi mucama hizo un trabajo excelente

-No exageres y mejor vámonos que si llegamos tarde…

-Hermana hoy llegaremos tarde…esperaremos a Archie que en un segundo vendrá por nosotros

-Annie,la tía nos retara..primero este vestido que yo creo es muy atrevido, y después llegaremos tarde…eso no está bien

-¿Candy?¿Cuando te volviste tan aburrida?-dijo dándole un leve golpe en el hombro-¿Quieres o no conquistar a Albert?

La rubia se observo en el espejo haciendo una de sus muecas, tenía que hacerlo para comprobar que aun era ella, porque vestida de aquella forma, con ese peinado tan distinto y maquillada no se reconocia,"veremos que cara pones Sr Andley" pensó

Solo esperaba que lo que su hermana planeo diera el resultado que deseaban, extrañaba ,mucho a Albert pero Annie le dijo que le regalara un poco de su ausencia para que el la necesitara al punto de volverse loco, exactamente con esas palabras se lo dijo, lo recordaba muy bien, pero ya no sabía quién de los dos era el que perdería la cordura, ella quería verlo, no fue nada sencillo fingir que dormía cuando él se paraba frente a su habitación o verlo marcharse pensando que ella ya se había ido, ese juego debía terminar por su propio bien

Albert esperaba ansioso en la entrada de la mansión, escucho el auto detenerse en unos segundos no tardaría en entrar por esa puerta la tia Elroy,se sentía un poco decepcionado de ser solo él quien esperara su arribo ya que Candy no apareció por ningún lado, solo el fiel George se mantenía a su lado, con la seriedad de siempre, todo estaba preparado para esa noche, suspiro pensando en lo mucho que le hubiese gustado ver a Candy antes de la recepción

Elroy Andley atravesó el umbral con la elegancia de siempre, aparentaba estar de muy buen humor y demasiado tranquila, lo cual lo relajo un poco temía que se molestara porque nadie a excepción de él esperaba su regreso, sonriendo se acerco a ella

-Tía que gusto volver a verla-le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias William, dime ¿Cómo han estado todos?-saludo indiferente

-Bien, disculpa que no se encuentren esperándote pero me supongo que están preparándose para la recepción-se excuso

-Lo sé, son jóvenes William…es más importante para ellos una fiesta que recibir a una anciana como yo

-No diga eso tia, estoy seguro que desean mucho volver a verla

-Bien, me gustaría mucho hablar contigo antes de que lleguen los invitados…

-Claro ¿Vamos a la biblioteca?-pregunto

-Por supuesto..George ¿vienes?

-A sus ordenes Madame-los siguió con una risita, su amo no esperaba a lo que se referiría aquella charla, pero el si

Entraron a la enorme habitación, después de ayudar a su tía a sentarse el hizo lo mismo frente al escritorio, en el cual apoyo sus brazos y presto atención al rostro de la mujer

-La escucho tía-dijo sereno

-He estado pensando durante mi estadía en Escocia y hay algo que quiero pedirte-dijo segura

-Lo que usted desee tía-contesto

-Bienquiero que dejes de ser el tutor de Candice-expreso sin miramientos

-¿Qué?-casi grito de sorpresa-¿Por qué?, pensé que usted ya había entendido que esa era mi decisión y así seguirá siendo, nunca desamparare a Candy

-No digo que la desampares, solo digo que no es bueno para ti que ella siga siendo tu pupila

-Eso sí que no tía ¿Qué mal puede hacerme eso?-se levanto molesto

-Te lo explicare para que me entiendas y sepas a lo que me refiero-dijo con la misma tranquilidad

-Pues si quiere hacerlo hágalo, pero mi respuesta es un definitivo no-su enojo iba en aumento

-Como ya sabes tú eres el Patriarca del clan, por lo que lo más natural y dada tu edad es que empieces a buscar una novia, el consejo quiere asegurar un heredero ¿me explico?

-La verdad no tía ¿Qué tiene que ver Candy?-dijo agitando las manos

-Que nadie en su sano juicio querría comprometerse con un hombre con una hija adoptiva que más bien parece su hermana

-Pues entonces…no me interesa!-grito

-Cálmate William y escúchame por favor, tú sabes cuáles son tus obligaciones-arqueo la ceja

-Mis obligaciones creo que las estoy cumpliendo…los negocios nunca antes estuvieron mejor ¿Qué tiene que ver mi vida personal en todo esto?

-Mucho William, debes casarte, es lo que todos esperan que hagas…

-Lo hare cuando lo decida y con quien yo quiera hacerlo-contesto con firmeza

-Pero como ya te dije, nadie aceptara la extraña relación que tienes con tu pupila, así que lo mejor es que cortes de tajo con ese absurdo

-¿Absurdo?...absurdo es lo que usted me pide!...mi respuesta sigue siendo un no-sentencio cortante

-Candice está por cumplir la mayoría de edad…así que ya no tienes porque seguir con eso de la adopción..George tiene todos los documentos…

-¿Tu lo sabías George?-la interrumpió-¿Cómo es posible?-se desplomo sobre su asiento sintiéndose traicionado

-William, debes escuchar a Madame…pienso que la solución es la mejor, analiza los documentos por favor-propuso George poniendo una carpeta frente a el

-La respuesta sigue siendo no-se levanto y fue hacia la puerta-debo de ir a cambiarme para la recepción, sea bienvenida tía pero no cuente con que firmare esos papeles

Salió dejando a los presentes perplejos, Elroy sonrió con satisfacción a George que también reia,aquella reacción era exactamente lo que esperaban, ofreció su brazo a la dama y salieron de aquel lugar

Albert recibía a los invitados con su amable y fingida sonrisa, el tiempo transcurría y aun no la veía llegar ¿Qué le pasaba a Candy? Ella nunca había sido tan desconsiderada, estaba por demás molesto, nunca pensó que su tía le propondría aquella idea tan descabellada pensaba que ella y Candy habían resuelto sus diferencias en aquel tiempo que compartieron a solas en la Villa, pero estaba equivocado

Renunciar a la adopción de Candy era como dejarla ir y él no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, nunca la alejaría de su lado y si su tía esperaba que el cedería a sus caprichos estaba muy equivocada no en vano él era el Patriarca del Clan y siempre tendría la última palabra, un auto conocido se detuvo frente a el,"genial"pensó con fastidio

-William-saludo con entusiasmo la joven que lucía muy bella

-Kate, que alegría volver a verte-beso el dorso de su mano

-La alegría es mia,gracias por la invitación-dijo emocionada

-Buenas noches Andley-saludo James

-James, sean bienvenidos…pasen por favor

-Amo William-lo llamo el mayordomo-Madame Andley solicita su presencia

Con enfado entro a la mansión para descubrir el para que era tan urgente su presencia, sin duda la tía lo quería casar a como diera lugar ¿Por qué esa bendita mujer no se había quedado en Escocia de por vida?, rodo los ojos pensando que no sería mala idea, pero finalmente tomo aire y sonrió acercándose a la dama que estaba rodeada de lindas jovencitas que lo veían sin pudor

La noche transcurría y de su Pequeña ni señales de vez en vez volteaba a la entrada pero nada ¿acaso trataba de volverlo loco? Ni siquiera escuchaba lo que la chica que conversaba le decía solo miraba la puerta con anhelo, y asentía por educación

Cuando Annie apareció su corazón dio un vuelco al principio no reconoció a la chica que la acompañaba, pero al ver con detenimiento se dio cuenta que era esa mujer que tanto deseaba ver, pero ¿Qué se había hecho?

Su pelo estaba totalmente recogido, una coqueta diadema adornaba su frente y aquel vestido que portaba casi lo deja sin aliento, aunque el escote era discreto lucia muy sensual, cuando vio que dejaba al descubierto parte de su espalda por poco y se quita el saco para ir a ponérselo pero deshecho esa idea al pensar en el escándalo que sería, además había algo más en su rostro ¿Maquillaje quizá?, con desagrado vio que no era el único que admiraba la hermosa mujer que iba entrando

Decidido se disculpo con la joven para acercarse a Candy pero George lo detuvo antes de que pudiera acercarse y vio como ella se acerco hacia donde estaba la tía

-William, ¿podemos hablar?-le pidió

-George ¿puede ser en otro momento? Candy ha llegado

-Lo siento pero de verdad necesito disculparme por no decirte los planes de Madame, pero ella me lo prohibió espero me entiendas

-Si no te preocupes..¿hablamos luego?

George vio como se alejaba y sonrió con satisfacción su desesperación era evidente, las cosas no podían estar saliendo mejor, justo cuando iba a llegar , Candy se alejo con Annie ,su tía le hizo una seña y se acerco

-William debes bailar con la joven Hamilton, está muy sola-le pidió

-Pero tia,debo hablar con Candy-protesto

-No seas necio William has como te digo, ya verás a Candice

Candy no entendía porque de pronto Annie quería ir a retocar su maquillaje si acaban de llegar, no había podido acercarse a Albert y eso la entristecía, podía jurar que él iba en dirección hacia ellas cuando a su hermana se le ocurrió arrastrarla con ella al tocador, además le preocupaba pensar que la perfecta Kate estaba en la fiesta y conociéndola no perdería oportunidad de lanzarse a los brazos de su Principe,sentía un nudo en el estomago de imaginarlo

Al salir vio con consuelo que Albert seguía junto a su tia, una risa broto de sus labios al pensar que finalmente se encontrarían, pero él se alejo iba a llamarlo pero Archie la intercepto, antes de que se diera cuenta lo tenía frente a ella en compañía de James

-¿A dónde se dirigen bellas mujeres?-bromeo Archie

-Candy, que placer volver a verte-saludo James besando su mano

-Hola James, lo siento pero debo ir con la tía

-Vamos hermanita ya la has saludado

-Si Candy, mejor vamos a bailar ¿sí?, anda esta noche es para divertirse…a la tía no le gustara que seas descortes-advirtio Archie

-¿Me harías el honor Candy?-pregunto James

-Esta bien,vamos-respondio con resignación

James la tomo en sus brazos disfrutando de aquella melodía, desde que la vio entrar se quedo boquiabierto, sabía que ella era linda pero aquel pequeño cambio la hacía lucir mucho más bella, no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, tendría que conquistarla, seria la esposa perfecta,dulce,refinada y además hermosa

Albert veía con desagrado aquella escena, no podía soportarlo, debió haber sido más claro con Candy, ahora lo lamentaba aquella noche para nada estaba siendo lo esperaba, tenía toda la intención de salir al jardín para respirar aire puro cuando alguien lo llamo

-William-dio vuelta y se encontró con los ojos color miel de Kate

-Kate precisamente iba a buscarte-sonrió

-Me gustaría conversar contigo, si no te molesta-le solicitó

-Por supuesto-le ofreció su brazo el cual la chica acepto gustosa

La chica se acerco a la silla donde descansaba la anciana sin perder detalle de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, al parecer todo estaba marchando a la perfección

-Annie-le dijo

-Tia-respondio

-Te felicito Candice luce tal y como lo pedí-dijo sin apartar su vista de las parejas que bailaban

-Me alegra que todo esté a su gusto tía-rio

-Fue una gran idea de Archie invitar a los Hamilton-continuo

-Bueno eso ha sido un poco arriesgado-respondió

-Sí pero ayudan mucho a nuestros planes…

-¿Y qué tal lo de la adopción?-prosiguió

-Tal y como George lo predijo-sonrió

-Lo conoce muy bien sin dudas

-Creo que William va a enloquecer no hemos dejado que se acerquen y la noche está por terminar

-¿Los dejamos hablar?-pregunto

-Dejemos que los Hamilton se vayan, aun nos queda mucho por hacer

-De acuerdo pero creo que las cosas se pueden complicar

-No lo creo todo está ocurriendo muy naturalmente

- Bien entonces me retiro, he dejado a mi esposo solo

Annie se alejo orgullosa de todo lo que habían logrado ser aliada de la tía Elroy era muy emocionante mas cuando estaba en juego la felicidad de su hermana, Albert tenía que sufrir por haber sido un patán y Candy por ser tan considerada, si al menos se confesaran lo que sentían realmente no estarían perdiendo tiempo valioso

Candy no podía soportarlo más ver a Albert con Kate conversando alegre era suficiente como para que ella se enfadara, ya estaba harta ¿a que estaba jugando su Principe?, decidida se excuso con James y se dirigió hasta donde estaba él con la chica

-Disculpa querida-sonrió-pero me robare un poquito a William

-Claro Candy, digo puedes raptar a tu padre en cuanto lo desees-dijo con sarcasmo

-Bueno Kate ¿mi padre?..no es para tanto!¿verdad Albert?

-Lo lamento Kate pero debo hablar con Candy, en seguida vuelvo

La mujer vio como salía con la chica colgada de su brazo, ya no tenía dudas entre ellos dos existía algo más que una simple amistad aquello la hacía rabiar ¿Cómo era posible que el prefiriera a esa insignificante chiquilla?

Albert sentía que su corazón saltaba de dicha al ver la audacia de Candy al alejarlo de Kate, eso le agradaba, estaba a punto de cometer una locura que quizá no hubiera estado muy bien, pero verla en brazos de James lo estaba torturando, cuando finalmente estuvieron el jardín, alejados de todos los demás, solo eran ellos dos

-Candy te extrañe tanto-la abrazo

-Yo también Albert, esta semana ha sido una locura

-Por un momento pensé que no podría acercarme a ti en toda la noche, estas bellísimas-la beso en la frente

-Gracias Bert,tu también eres muy apuesto-se sonrojo

-Pero dime hermosa ¿de qué querías hablar?-bajo la mirada y se encontró muy cerca de sus labios

-De esto-lo sujeto del cuello y deposito un beso en la boca de un sorprendido Albert

Continuara…..

Chicas….la Candy se animo a robarle un beso jajaja bueno ya están a una y una ¿Qué les pasa? Jajaja y ¿Qué tal la confabulación en contra de los rubio?¿o sera a favor?,espero sus comentario y gracias por leer

Mis especiales agradecimientos a:

Friditas,Quevivacandy,CandyFan72,Chiquita Andrew,Amiriux,Liz,Marla 88, AnaEdith,Verito,Yuuckychan,Lu de Andrew,Carmen tiza,Amigocha,Florcita,Magnolia A,Melissa Andrew,Gatita Andrew,Blackcat2010,Clau Ardley y Jenny…muchas bendiciones y hasta pronto!


End file.
